Baby girl, I have you now
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: 11 year old Rachel Berry is dragged to Broadway by two strangers. She mets her mother and Shelby knows that something isn't right. Can Rachel trust Shelby? How will Shelby react when the parents of her baby weren't all they made out to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me" Rachel screamed as she pulled out of the van. She had been sitting in the car for what felt like days. It was night time when she the car stopped. Rachel sighed before getting pulled out of the car and dragged a few feet.

She didn't like these people, they hurt her. They hurt her more than she had ever been hurt before. She looked down at herself. They were pulling at her arm, her white cardigan was no longer white it was covered in dirt and was stained brown.

"Where are we?" Rachel shouted.

"We are finally going to get rid of you" The man shouted as the woman walked beside them.

"You stand her and when you see someone at the back door you give them this" The women said handing the envelope to Rachel. The girl nodded.

"And you never ever tell anyone about what happened between us or between you and your father. It is all in the past" The man said before letting go of the girl and pushing her with a force. The girl lost her balance and fell forward. She scrapped her knee and they started to bleed. She really didn't like blood and it made her feel faint. She held her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" A tall woman asked. She came over from the crowd around the door. She hadn't saw what happened but did see the girl on the floor.

Rachel looked up at the woman and nodded.

"Are your parents about?" The woman asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know where they are" Rachel said and the woman nodded.

"I have this" Rachel said handing over the envelope. The woman opened it and her mouth dropped open. She held a hand to the young girl who accepted it.

"Come here" The woman said as she guided the girl to the front of the large crowd.

"Let me passed, I have a special guest" The woman said and Rachel looked confused.

"What?" The body guard asked.

"This is Shelby Corcoran's daughter" She said handing over the envelope. The bodyguard read the letter before looking at the girl. She did resemble Shelby.

"Come with me, dear" The older man said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"No, please don't hurt me. Please I'm sorry I will do better" Rachel said and the man was confused.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to come with me to speak to Shelby" The man said. Rachel looked around for a minute before nodding. She followed behind the man nervously as he led her in doors.

"Just stay here for a minute" The man said as he walked into a room. It was reasonably large, like the size of an average bedroom. It had a sofa and a table.

Rachel sat down on the sofa and nodded. Being left alone while the man left.

The bodyguard, Mike walked along the corridor to Shelby's dressing room. He knocked and waited for a reply before walking in.

"Mike, what can I do for you?" Shelby asked.

"Do you have a daughter?" He asked and everyone in the room looked at Shelby. Of course she didn't have a child why would someone ask such a question.

Shelby nodded her head and shocked everyone.

"How old is she?" Mike asked.

"She'll be 12 in two months" Shelby replied and Mike nodded.

"I think we might have her in the green room" Mike asked and Shelby was confused.

"But she is with her Dads" Shelby replied.

"Not anymore" Mike said.

"I need to see her" Shelby said and Mike nodded. They stood up and walked back to the green room.

There were about 10 people around the door.

"What is going on?" Mike asked.

"The little girl is freaking out. She is shouting and screaming at us not to hurt her and now she is hiding under the table" One of the members of cast told him.

"Let me in" Shelby said as she pushed passed.

"Hello, Rachel do you know who I am?" Shelby asked as she knelt down in front of the table that the girl was under. Rachel nodded her head.

"Who am I?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby Corcoran" Rachel said quietly looking at the woman with wide eyes.

"But do you know who I am more importantly?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm your mom" Shelby said and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Don't hurt me, I'm sorry" Rachel said.

"Hey, I would never even dream of hurting you" Shelby said. "Can I join you?"

Rachel nodded. It took all of Shelby to not attack her daughter in a massive hug and hold her close but she didn't want to scare the girl.

"Where are your dads?" Shelby asked.

"Dad is dead and Daddy is well things have changed" Rachel said before pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Shall we go to my room? You can see my outfit if you want?" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby climbed out first and put her hand down to help the girl up.

Rachel accepted her mom's hand. Shelby got a fright at just how cold the girl's hands were.

"You are freezing sweetie" Shelby said as kept a hold of the girl's hand as guided her to her room.

"Call my lawyer" Shelby said on her way passed. Her assistant nodded.

Shelby took the girl into her room. Rachel was very nervous.

"I just need to tidy up quickly" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby was running about and sorting her bag out when she noticed her lawyer at the door.

"Shelby, your assistant and bodyguard have updated me. Can I see the envelope the girl had?" He asked and they all looked at Rachel, who was still holding the envelope.

"So this is the custody papers, signed by Leroy Berry. Hiram Berry was not present to sign this due to his passing so if you sign this, she is yours" The lawyer said. "Though the CPS want to have some words with the pair of you"

Shelby nodded and signed what was needed.

"Okay, so Rachel how did you get here?" The CPS worker asked.

"In a van" Rachel whispered.

"With Leroy?" She asked and Rachel shook her head.

"With the man and the woman" Rachel said quietly.

"Who were they?" She asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Dad told me to go with them" Rachel said.

"Did they hurt you" She asked and fear raised in Rachel's eyes.

"I don't want to talk" Rachel said looking at Shelby.

"it's okay" Shelby said holding the girl's hand.

"It's okay, Rachel that is enough for just now but I will need to ask you more questions shortly" The CPS worker explained and Shelby nodded. Rachel just looked down.

"Shelby, you may take Rachel tonight but I will be around tomorrow to check your accommodation" The worker explained and Shelby nodded.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as she held her hand for the girl. Rachel nodded and stood up.

They was a car waiting for them. They walked to the car, much of the crowd had left and there were only a few stragglers left.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said letting the girl walk before her. She rushed them into the car.

"Just to my apartment please" Shelby said and the driver nodded.

Rachel placed her seat belt on in silence.

"Listen, sweetie I am not going to leave you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded nervously.

They arrived and got in the lift up to Shelby's penthouse. It was amazing.

"Do you want to have a shower first?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They walked into the bathroom and Shelby grabbed two towels for the girl. She set the shower up for the girl and closed the door.

Rachel undressed and looked at her battered body in the mirror. The tears slipped down her face. She just stood for a good few minutes before she remember she needed to get into the shower.

Rachel jumped in the shower and cleaned herself. She felt dirty. She looked at all of Shelby's body washes and used nearly all of them. She climbed out of the shower but there wasn't anything for her to change into.

Rachel walked out the room and noticed Shelby.

"I don't have any nightwear to wear" Rachel aid nervously.

"Oh god, sorry I forgot" Shelby said. She walked into her room and found her wicked top and a pair of shorts.

She knew they would be far too big for Rachel but they would have to do. Rachel thanked Shelby and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged and the top was more like a dress on the girl.

"I'll get my assistant to get you some clothes tomorrow" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was holding her dirty clothes.

"I'll wash these for you while you get into bed" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She went to leave the room but stopped.

"Can I get a drink please?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. "What do you want?"

"Just water please" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She got the girl a drink.

"Where shall I sleep?" Rachel said and Shelby led the girl to a room. It was right next to her room.

"Thank you" Rachel said before climbing into the double bed. She couldn't wait to go to sleep. Shelby watched the girl.

"Good night darling" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. Rachel smiled before cuddling down.

Shelby walked back into the kitchen and started sorting out Rachel's washing. She noticed that the dress and cardigan was very dirty and then she noticed that the panties had a slight blood tint to them. They were dry but Shelby was sure that there had been blood in them though they had been washed but only with water.

Shelby sighed knowing that she was going to have to speak to the girl about this. The girl was nearly 12 but very petite, somehow Shelby didn't think that it would be the girl's period.

Once Shelby had finished tidying up she went to her bedroom. Changing quickly into her tank top and shorts she climbed into bed. Just as she was climbing into bed, she heard screaming.

Shelby jumped out of bed and ran to her daughter's room.

"Rachel" Shelby said as the girl screamed and kicked out.

"Get off me, don't hurt me please" Rachel begged. "I'm sorry"

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said waking the girl up. Rachel woke up and looked at her mum embarrassed.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Oh baby, mommy is here now" Shelby said as she rocked the girl back to sleep. Rachel slipped into a deep sleep holding onto her new mommy and Shelby knew that she could not leave. She cuddled down and drifted to sleep next to her baby girl

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) Hope this is okay, it's just a little idea I had**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following morning and Rachel woke up. She got a fright when she felt a pair of arms around her stomach. She turned around in fear of who was holding her. The whole of last night felt like a dream. She was so relieved when she saw her mom next to her. Her mom, she couldn't believe it. She never thought that in her life she would be thinking about that.

"Mom" She said quietly to herself just testing the word. She smiled and giggled to herself, it sounded so good, it was now her favourite word she could say it over and over again. She really needed the toilet now but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get up.

Gently, Rachel nudged Shelby hoping to move the woman. She moved her mom's arm and Shelby started to wake up.

"Rachel?" She asked confused.

"Sorry, I just, em need the toilet" Rachel said. "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Shelby said as she moved over so that Rachel could get up. Rachel got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where she had had a shower the following night. Shelby smiled watching the petite girl walk out of the room before moving to sit up a bit more. She hadn't had such a great night sleep and she knew that it was because she was with her daughter.

She noticed just how skinny the girl was and how it looked like she had bruises on her arm. When Rachel came back, she stood awkwardly waiting for her mom.

Shelby realised that Rachel wanted to get up and clambered out of the bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and put it around her as she was only in a tank top and shorts. She hadn't intended in sleeping with Rachel or she would have put more than what she was wearing on.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's go through then" Shelby said as she started walking through to the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded before looking down. She hadn't eaten properly in days and she was very hungry now. She wanted something to eat last night but didn't want to bother Shelby about it.

Shelby started making the pancakes and Rachel sat up on the breakfast stool watching her mother carefully. It didn't take long before the pancakes were ready and Shelby put two pancakes on a plate and handed them to Rachel. She had cut up some fruit and also handed over some syrup.

"Is that nice?" Shelby asked smiling as Rachel ate the food quickly and she nodded.

"Do you want some more?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded again and smiled. Shelby sat watching her daughter in amazement. They both jumped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll just get that" Shelby said moving to answer the door. She peered through the eye whole and noticed that it was her assistant, Kelly.

She let the woman in and they walked into the kitchen.

"I got you some clothes. I wasn't completely sure what you would like so I just got you a couple of things to last you the next few days" Kelly said and Rachel nodded.

Kelly handed Rachel the bag and the girl smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"I'll go and get dressed" Rachel said deciding that she had finished her breakfast. Shelby nodded and Rachel walked back into the guest room and got ready.

She looked through the clothes and found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She put on the new pants that, Kelly had gotten her and they fitted perfectly though it was a little uncomfortable as she had a bit of a red rash due to wearing her dirty pants for so long.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and noticed just how horrible she looked. She needed to cover her arms. Looking through the bag again she was relieved to find a hoodie. Rachel put the hoodie on before going back to the kitchen.

She sat down on the stool again.

"Can I brush your hair?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Take your hoodie off so I can do it properly" Shelby said and Rachel was a bit resistant but did it anyway. As the hoodie came off Shelby noticed the bruises on her daughter's arm. She hadn't see them before as Rachel had a cardigan on yesterday and her pyjama top covered her arms to about 3/4 s of the way.

Shelby knew that the girl was self-conscious so didn't say anything. Shelby just combed the girl's hair. She grabbed a band from the table and put the girl's hair up into a ponytail.

"There you go sweetie" Shelby said before checking her messages. She noticed that Kelly had managed to get in touch with Shelby's doctor and booked Rachel in for an appointment.

"Rach, we have to leave soon for a doctor's appointment" Shelby said.

"I don't want to go" Rachel said. "I don't need to. There is nothing wrong with me"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but the CPR say that you have to go" Shelby said. They spoke for a bit longer before getting ready to leave.

They walked down to the lobby and a car was waiting for them. People had heard about last night but luckily news was still getting out so there was only a small number of photographers there.

Shelby rushed Rachel into the car. Once they were safely in the car, they headed to the doctors.

Once they arrived Shelby and Rachel walked into the doctors and registered. They walked into the waiting room and Shelby nodded just how nervous Rachel was.

"Hey it's okay sweetie" Shelby said taking a hold of the girl's hand and squeezing it tight.

It didn't take long before they were called into the doctor's office. Shelby smiled as she saw her doctor.

"Hello, Shelby and nice to meet you Rachel" The doctor said. Kelly had filled the woman in on what had gone on and she knew what she needed to complete in order to keep the CPR happy.

"Rachel will you change into this gown?" The doctor asked handing the girl the gown. Rachel looked at Shelby who nodded.

Rachel held the gown and went behind the curtain. Both the doctor and Shelby made small conversation before Rachel returned.

"So if you just jump up on the bed I just have to check you over" The doctor said and Rachel nodded nervously before sitting on the bed.

They started with the basics such as taking her temperature and blood pressure.

"Now we need to take pictures of any bruises or cuts Rachel has" The doctor said addressing her comment to both Rachel and Shelby. They both nodded. Rachel's breathing got worse as the doctor moved the gown checking the girl's arms and legs.

"Can I open the back of your gown to check your back" The doctor asked and Rachel looked at Shelby before sitting up allowing the doctor to check her back.

The doctor placed one hand on a fresh cut on Rachel's back and the girl nearly jumped off the seat as she screamed.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said. She had a tight hold of her daughter's arm.

"It hurts" Rachel cried.

"It's okay, sweetie" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

The doctor took some notes and pictures with the help of the nurse before moving onto the girl's stomach. The girl liked this less. It was awkward. She didn't have much of a chest but she still felt embarrassed as the woman felt her ribs.

"Okay, you can put the gown back on" The doctor said "I now need to do a pelvis examination"

Shelby nodded. She knew that this was coming but she didn't know how Rachel would react.

"Rach, will you take your panties off for the doctor" Shelby said. "She just needs to check you"

Rachel shook her head.

"Sweetie, I know that it's embarrassing but she just needs to check that nothing is wrong with you" Shelby explained.

It took a little more persuading but eventually she did what her mom asked her.

Rachel nervously put her legs up on the bed allowing the doctor to assess her. The doctor was as quick as she could be. She walked away before writing some points down.

She looked at the scared little girl, she wanted to say something but it wasn't her place. She just had to find out all the signs of neglect that she could. She knew this finding out certainly mean that Shelby could keep the little girl.

"Thank you Rachel, you can get changed back into your clothes" the doctor said and Rachel nodded. Shelby looked at the doctor.

"You'll need to speak to her, someone has done some horrific things to that little girl" The doctor said and Shelby nodded. This was her worst fear someone had hurt her baby.

Rachel returned a couple of minutes later.

"Come on, sweetie let's go home" Shelby said kissing the top of the girl's head.

Rachel nodded and Shelby grabbed the girl's hand and they walked out of the doctor's office and into the car.

Shelby looked at the girl. She still felt that she didn't really know the girl. It was like she had a fence built up in front of her and Shelby was only seeing some of her.

"What do you want to do?" Shelby asked.

"I don't mind" Rachel said.

"Do you want to go home and watch a film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They arrived back home and quickly got to Shelby's penthouse.

"You can go and pick a film and I'll got some candy sorted" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel disappeared into the living room and decided on "Les Miserables" which came out in 2012.

She put it into the TV and sat down on the sofa. Rachel didn't want to make a mess so sat nicely on the sofa making sure her feet weren't on the sofa. Shelby walked through.

"I love this film" Shelby said smiling. She sat down and put the sweets on the table.

"Take your shoes off and get comfortable" Shelby said and Rachel nodded taking her shoes off but she didn't move.

As the film went on Shelby could feel Rachel shifting closer towards her. She smiled and then noticed the girl slip to be resting her head on Shelby's lap. Shelby smiled and gently started stroking the girl's hair.

Once the film had finished they stayed there for a bit longer.

"Sweetie, you do know that you can speak to me whenever you are ready. I am never going to leave you again, I promise. I'm not going to force you to speak to me but I just want you to know that you can trust me. I just want you to be happy baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before turning to face her mom.

"Thank you Shelby" Rachel said and Shelby smiled pulling the girl into her chest.

"Do you want a pizza?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at Shelby.

"I haven't had pizza in forever" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"There we go, that's us sorted" Shelby said as she called the local takeaway.

They just sat cuddled up together in silence for a bit longer before they were interrupted by the intercom. It was the doorman saying that the pizza had arrived. Shelby nodded and went down to pay for the pizza just leaving the girl alone for a minute.

Shelby ran from the lift to her apartment.

"We can eat in here but it's just a one off" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They sat eating their pizza in silence. They spoke briefly. Shelby felt that Rachel was finally starting to be herself. Shelby smiled as she listened to her daughter talk about her friends in Lima and about singing and dancing which she loved to do but then she became very quiet.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"I'm never going to see my friends again, am I?" Rachel said and Shelby looked.

"Listen, I need to think about things but for the next week or so we will stay her until everything calms down" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I can't go back to Lima, my dad" Rachel said.

"He is not going to be there Rach" Shelby said. "He hurt you didn't he?"

Rachel nodded.

"He is going to get into a lot of trouble for hurting you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Right missy, I think you need to have a shower and then go to bed because it is nearly 9 o'clock already" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Can I have a bath?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"I'll go and get it ready for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby disappeared and called Rachel through 10 minutes later.

"Can you do my hair?" Rachel asked as she walked into the bathroom and Shelby smiled.

"Of course baby" Shelby said. They both stood.

"I'll let you get changed and in first" Shelby said walking away. She knew the girl was still not comfortable for her mom to see her naked and Shelby knew it would take a while for Rachel to feel that she could trust her.

Shelby returned a couple of minutes later and started doing Rachel's hair.

"I love this" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"So do I sweetie" Shelby said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby left to let Rachel finish getting ready.

Rachel returned to the living room about 20 minutes later in her pyjamas and her hair brushed.

"Shelby" Rachel said and Shelby lifted her head to look at her daughter.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight, please?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, sweetie but just until you are settled" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'll be through in about an hour" Shelby said and Rachel nodded going into her mom's room and getting into bed.

Shelby got up to date on her emails before deciding it was time to do to bed. She walked into her room and noticed the 11 year old girl already deep asleep. Shelby smiled changing into her pyjamas and climbing into bed with the little girl.

She lay down and suddenly she felt the girl cuddle up with her. With her daughter in her arms, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I am from Scotland so it might not all make sense.**

 **Should Shelby stay in New York?**

 **What do you think Rachel's dad or the man and woman did to her?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following day and Rachel woke up due to the light shining through the window. She woke up and noticed that she was alone. Her heart started beating so fast. She was alone, was it just a dream, where was her mom? Rachel was thinking a million thoughts.

Rachel jumped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. She was so relieved to see that Shelby was in the kitchen. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh sweetie, good morning. I didn't see you there" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I couldn't find you" Rachel said and Shelby turned fully around to face her daughter.

"Listen, baby I will never leave you. If you ever can't find me just shout on me and I will find you okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to get dressed while I make some breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you like waffles?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel walked to the guest bedroom where her bag of clothes were that Kelly had bought her. Rachel emptied the bag after giving up searching through it. She pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans. She changed her panties and then popped the jeans on. Now, she needed to find a top to match. She laid out the four tops and looked at them.

She liked the tank top but it showed her bruises. Rachel deliberated for a couple more minutes before hearing Shelby shout on her. Rachel grabbed the pink and white striped tank top and placed it over her head.

Then she noticed the pink hoodie, she was so relieved and placed it on her to cover the bruises.

"If you eat this up sweetie and then we can go out for a bit" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"To do what?" Rachel asked.

"I need to pick up your prescription and then I thought that maybe we could go shopping for some things in your room" Shelby said.

"I don't need medicine, I'm not ill" Rachel said panicking.

"I know sweetie, it's just some cream for the cuts on your back" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She wasn't completely happy but it was better than eating horrible medicine.

"Let's get going" Shelby said as she noticed that Rachel was beginning to play with her food. Rachel sighed and jumped off the stool.

Following her mother's lead out of the apartment. They got down the stairs and walked out to the black car. Shelby was relieved that no one had found out about Rachel yet. She had suspected that however Rachel had gotten to her, the people around at that point had been told to give them privacy and to keep this private. Though Shelby knew that this wasn't going to happen for much longer. She knew it wouldn't take long for this to all come to light.

Once in the car, Shelby quickly checked her emails and text messages. She sighed as she noticed Kelly mentioning something about needing to make an announcement. Then it clicked, who was doing her job. She quickly called Kelly.

"Kelly, who is playing Elphaba?" Shelby asked panicking.

"Oh don't worry, Ellie is doing it for you" Kelly said and Shelby sighed a sigh of relieve.

"Are you really Elphaba?" Rachel asked.

Shelby laughed.

"Kelly, tell her thank you very much. I'm going to have to go now" Shelby said hanging up after saying good bye to the assistant.

"No baby, I just play Elphaba" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You are a lot prettier than Elphaba" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad, I don't want to be a witch" Shelby said.

"But she" Rachel said as she looked at Shelby for a minute confused.

"You are Elphaba" Rachel said and Shelby laughed again.

"Sweetie, do I have green skin?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Can you sing?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Really? Are you any good?" Rachel asked. Shelby giggled again, this little girl really didn't understand who she was.

"Sweetie, do you know what Broadway is?" Shelby asked.

"Duh" Rachel said. "OMG, my mom is on Broadway?"

Shelby nodded again shocked that Rachel had just addressed her as her mom.

"I can't believe it. Can I tell my friends? I need to skype them. They will be wondering where I am" Rachel said rambling.

"Slow down, baby you can skype them but just wait a bit so that I can sort some things out" Shelby explained.

"What type of things?" Rachel asked.

"Just some adult things that need to be fixed first to protect you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They arrived at the pharmacy and Shelby nipped out with Rachel to grab the cream. They had phoned in early so the cream was waiting for them.

"Right, to the shops?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They arrived at the homewear store.

"So what colour do you want your room painted?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged. She was starting to get tired and hungry. Shelby wasn't used to children and didn't recognise the signs.

Shelby walked over to the kids bedding.

"Right, your bed is queen sized. So you can pick which ever one you want as long as it comes in the queen size bed." Shelby explained and Rachel sighed.

"I want this one" Rachel said holding up a bedding with a dancer on it.

"You can't sweetie, because it only comes in single" Shelby explained.

"But I want it" Rachel said pouting.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you can't have it" Shelby said.

"That's not fair" Rachel said before stomping her feet. Shelby bent down to her daughter's height.

"Don't embarrass me or yourself, Rachel" Shelby threatened. Rachel glared at her mom.

"I want this one" Rachel said emphasising each word.

"You can't" Shelby said and Rachel went to storm off. Shelby ran after the girl and grabbed her arm. It wasn't hard but enough for her to stop the girl.

Rachel pulled away from the woman but Shelby held on tighter.

"Let go of me. Don't hurt me" Rachel said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rachel, but you owe me an apology" Shelby said.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said before bursting into tears. This was the first time that Rachel had cried in front of the woman because of something she had done.

"It's okay but don't do it again" Shelby said and Rachel nodded wiping her eyes. Shelby sighed pulling the girl into her arms.

"What wrong baby?" Shelby asked. "What do you need?"

"I want my bed and something to eat" Rachel cried and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, let's buy this and then we can go get something to eat" Shelby said. Rachel nodded.

"Oh look at this" Shelby said holding up a black duvet with colourful music notes on it.

"I love it" Rachel screeched.

"Come on then" Shelby said as they headed to the check out.

They then headed to a café to have some lunch. Once they were seated, Rachel could tell people were staring at them.

"Shelby, why are people staring at us" Rachel asked.

"It's okay, it's just because I am known" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Ma'am, would you sign our books?" One of the girls asked nervously coming over to Shelby's table.

"Of course, sweetie" Shelby said. She signed some books and took some pictures. Keeping an eye on Rachel at the same time. Once she noticed the girl feeling awkward and looking a little scared. Shelby excused herself.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Can I have a salad so that I can have a cake after" Rachel asked completely avoiding the question Shelby put to her.

"Of course" Shelby said calling for a waiter before ordering for herself and her daughter.

They ate in silence. Shelby could tell that the girl was tired. Not having children before Shelby didn't realise that the girl needed to go to her bed earlier than 11 o'clock if she planned for the girl to last the whole day.

"Shall we go home and you can have a little sleep?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Once they finished eating, they headed home.

"Baby, let me put some cream on your back before you go to sleep" Shelby said and Rachel made a face.

"Just put this t-shirt on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded grabbing the top from Shelby. Rachel walked into her room and got rid of her jeans and t-shirt before putting the t-shirt on. Rachel walked into the livingroom.

"Do you want to go in my room and I'll sort out your room while you are asleep" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

She walked into her mom's room and Shelby pulled a throw over the girl. She lowered the throw and lifted the top. She put the cream carefully on the girl's cuts on her back. Rachel flinched closing her eyes.

 _Close your eyes, go to sleep_

 _Mr Sandman is waiting_

 _All to guide you on his way to a land far away_

 _And the moon, up on high_

 _Shines a light on your pillow_

 _And the stars, in the sky_

 _Will be twinkling to you_

Shelby hummed the song again to her little girl. Rachel lay sleeping. An angel was singing to her. She was singing at her to go to sleep. Never before had the little girl drifted into such a calm sleep.

Shelby smiled at her baby before leaving the room. She had a list as long as her arms and knew that she needed to do as much of it as she could before Rachel woke up again. Deciding to start with Rachel's room, she got started changing the furniture and bedding. Then she started putting all the clothes in the drawers. They was only about 3 days' worth of clothes left so Shelby knew they needed to do some more shopping.

Just when Shelby was ready to sit down for a coffee she heard a scream.

"Hey baby" Shelby said running into her room to hold her baby.

"Rach" Shelby said. "It's just a dream baby"

"I want the angel to sing to me again" Rachel said. "She made me feel safe"

Shelby was confused as to what the girl was on about but she quickly work out what she needed to do.

"Okay baby" Shelby said before singing the lullaby her grandparents used to sing to her

 _Close your eyes, go to sleep_

 _Mr Sandman is waiting_

 _All to guide you on his way to a land far away_

 _And the moon, up on high_

 _Shines a light on your pillow_

 _And the stars, in the sky_

 _Will be twinkling to you_

"It's you, you are my angel" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh baby" Shelby said holding the girl close to her. Rachel clung to her mom.

"Thank you for being my mom" Rachel said.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said. Her daughter was so cute.

"Hold me for longer please" Rachel said.

"I will baby, for as long as you need" Shelby said.

"Can you go up and down my back with your fingers" Rachel said.

"Of course" Shelby said and did what her daughter asked her. She only wanted to make her daughter happy.

"Shelby, I don't want you to ever leave me" Rachel said.

"Hey, I won't. If I even leave you I am only a message or call away. Within the next few days, we are going to get you a cell phone so that you can call me whenever you need" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Now, baby we need to get you ready before the CPS adviser is coming to speak to us. It's nothing for you to worry about though" Shelby said "I'm going to be there for you the whole time I promise"

Rachel nodded. She just wanted her mom. That was all she needed. Once Rachel went into her room to get changed. Shelby made sure that the flat was more presentable.

The CPS adviser arrived and introduced herself as Lisa. They then sat down in the living room. Rachel held her mom's hand.

"So I have had a good look around your flat and it definitely passes so Rachel can stay with you" She said.

"Now, we just need to speak to you about Rachel and things which have happened" Lisa said and Shelby nodded.

"So we advise that you get Rachel into a routine as quick as you can. She will also need to be enrolled into a school" Lisa said again and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. It was October now but Shelby had some decisions to make first.

"So I'm not going to ask Rachel anymore questions about what happened with her dad though it would be helpful that if she tells you anything which worries you then if you just call me number" Lisa said.

"I also suggest getting a therapist to speak to Rachel" Lisa said and Shelby nodded.

"I'll arrange another meeting with you and Rachel for next week were we can check everything is okay and Rachel is settled in" Lisa said and Shelby nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Lisa left. Shelby walked Lisa to the door.

"Next week, I am planning on speaking to Rachel about her fathers so it would be helpful if you could speak to her first so that she is ready" Lisa said and Shelby nodded.

"You were so good baby" Shelby said pulling Rachel into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"I don't like thinking about what happened" Rachel said.

"I know it's hard but it will be better if you speak to me. I promise that it will feel better once you have spoken to someone" Shelby said. Rachel nodded.

Shelby felt the girl tense but then relax.

"It used to be fine, when Daddy was alive. We were one big family. We went to New York and different places it was so much fun but then Daddy got ill" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"He was ill when I was 7 and he died when I was 9. It was in the summer. Dad didn't take it well. He would drink and bring people home to his room. Both men and women. I don't know what they did but I don't want to think about it. He would get annoyed at me, lock me in my bedroom but it got worse" Rachel explained before bursting into tears.

"Hey it's okay, you have been so good. You don't need to tell me anymore now" Shelby said.

"Shall we watch another film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Have you seen Grease?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Shelby got up and put the film on.

Shelby got a blanket and put it over herself and allowed Rachel to cuddle up to her. Rachel lay next to her mom. She could get used to this.

After the film ended, Shelby went and put some tea on. Rachel watched the TV while Shelby made pasta.

"Come on Rach" Shelby said and Rachel got up.

"Good girl" Shelby said sitting next to Rachel. They chatted and Shelby felt like she was getting to know the real Rachel.

It was late by the time they finished eating and Rachel was getting tired.

"Let's watch a little television before you go to sleep" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They cuddled up and the next second, Rachel was asleep. Shelby laughed waiting until the girl had fallen into a deeper sleep.

"Come on baby" Shelby said lifting the girl up carefully not wanting to wake her. Shelby got her into the room and changed the girl into her pyjamas. Shelby then climbed into the bed with the girl. She knew that Rachel would be scared if she woke up without her.

 **Hope this is okay :) Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Please review. I'd love to hear what you are thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up to Shelby shaking her.

"Come on my baby girl" Shelby said and Rachel opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's 9 o'clock" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to go out to IHOP for breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'd like that" Rachel said before climbing out the bed.

"Good girl, go and have a quick shower so we can leave" Shelby said

Rachel nodded and did as she was asked before walking into the living room.

"We'll need to do some more shopping because you don't have much clothes left" Shelby said.

"I'll need to put a washing on later as well" Shelby explained and Rachel just nodded.

By the time they were at IHOP, it was after 11. They had pancakes and were both stuffed. There was so much food. Rachel hadn't seen so much food in a long time. Her dads didn't like her eating a lot. They said that she needed to stay petite like her height.

"I know this secret park would you like to go to it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They jumped into the car and drove off. To Rachel it felt like ages. She watched as the city became further away and she was in the country side.

"It's just a little park at the top of a hill" Shelby said and Rachel smiled and nodded.

They arrived and started climbing up the hill.

"It's beautiful" Rachel said as she looked on to the city.

"I know, I love to just city and look at the city" Shelby said as she put a blanket down.

"I love you Rach" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. Rachel smiled. She didn't feel ready to say it back to Shelby. Shelby knew that this was a big step for Rachel so didn't mention anything about it. They sat for a bit longer before it started to get a bit cold.

"Shall we head home now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie" Shelby said. They got to the car and drove back home. Shelby decided to just have a lazy afternoon. She put the washing on before going into the living room with a disk in her hand.

"Oh Rachel do you want to watch this with me?" Shelby asked.

"What is it?" Rachel asked from her position on the floor on her mom's ipad.

"It's a musical called Wicked" Shelby said.

"I have heard about it but I have never seen it" Rachel said.

"Would you like to see it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"What is it about?" Rachel asked.

"Well, basically it's about the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz but it's set before" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Wait it's about Elphaba" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"How do you know about Elphaba if you haven't seen Wicked" Shelby said.

"I just know about her. Everyone does" Rachel said like it was obvious and Shelby laughed before putting the film into the DVD player.

She pressed play and they sat watching it. At first Rachel was still playing about with her ipad. She was only half listening to "No one mourns the wicked".

"Come on, Rach you need full attention on it" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Urg, what's going on?" Rachel asked

"She's having a baby" Shelby said.

"Does she not get her stomach cut open" Rachel asked and Shelby sighed. She did not want to have this conversation with her daughter while Wicked was on.

"No, that's not the natural way a baby comes out" Shelby said and Rachel's mouth dropped.

"It comes out her bum" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Did I come out of you that way?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"That's disgusting" Rachel said before watching the TV again.

Rachel slowly started to understand what was going on as the school scene went on.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Elphaba" Rachel shrugged and Shelby giggled. That girl had shared a room with Elphaba. Shelby looked at her daughter intrigued in the musical as it moved onto the history class scene.

"The dancing is so good" Rachel said and Shelby smiled. She knew her daughter would love this.

"Glinda was so mean, poor Elphaba" Rachel said as she watched Elphaba getting all embarrassed due to Glinda giving her the horrible hat.

Rachel laughed at the dancing.

"I love this song" Rachel shouted as popular came on. Shelby laughed again at the girl. She still hadn't noticed.

"The poor animal" Rachel said tearing running down her face.

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Shelby felt bad. She hadn't meant for the girl to get upset. Shelby loved just how sensitive and caring the little girl was.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said.

"No, Elphaba isn't mean, she's not evil. She is protecting the animal" Rachel said to Shelby.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said.

Elphaba started to sing "I'm not that girl" and Rachel looked at Shelby.

"That's you" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"OMG, that is my mom" Rachel screamed and Shelby nodded.

"I need to watch it again. It's different now that I know it's you"

"Please just watch the rest of it just now" Shelby explained and Rachel sighed.

"Fine then" Rachel sighed.

They watched the rest of the musical.

"This is amazing, Shelby I can't believe it is you" Rachel said looking up at her mom.

Once they got to the wizard, Shelby could feel Rachel cling to her.

"Hey it's not scary look, this is the wizard" Shelby said as the Wizard walked around the head.

"Mom, I don't like it" Rachel said as the monkey got wings.

"It's okay sweetie" Shelby said calming the girl down a little.

Shelby rubbed the girl's back calmly joining in with her character's singing as "Defying gravity" started.

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _of someone else's game_

Rachel joined in slightly. Singing the words quietly.

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instinct_

 _Close my eyes….._

 _and leap_

Shelby noticed the girl closing her eyes and relaxing.

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

Shelby sang with her daughter singing with her show voice to encourage her daughter to do the same. Rachel had natural talent. She needed some guidance and tutoring but this was an amazing start.

 _I'm through expecting limits_

" _Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change,_

 _But till I try I'll never know_

Rachel sang with more confidence as she relaxed into the moment and just let go

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I'd lost_

 _Well if that's love,_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

Shelby sang before Rachel joined in for.

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

 _Kiss my goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down!_

Rachel was silent for a bit. Shelby guessed it was because she wasn't sure of the words but she knew once the next part came her daughter would know it.

 _So if you care to find me,_

 _Look to the western sky_

 _As someone told me lately_

 _Everyone deserves the chance the fly!_

 _And if I'm flying solo,_

 _At least I'm flying free!_

Rachel joined in, she knew that bit.

 _To those who ground me,_

 _Take a message back from me!_

 _Tell them how I'm defying gravity_

 _I'm flying high defying gravity_

 _And soon I'll match them in renown_

 _And nobody_

 _In all of oz..._

 _No wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring_

 _Me down!_

Both Shelby and Rachel sang once Rachel had managed to catch up on where they were.

"Can you hit this?" Shelby asked and Rachel knew she needed to impress her mom.

 _Bring me down_

 _Ahhhhh_

Rachel hit the last note with perfection. Shelby was so proud.

"You my baby girl, are AMAZING" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"You are, I'm going to help you baby. You will go far but only if you want to" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I do mom, it's just when I sing, I can let go of everything else and sing from my heart" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"When I was scared, I used to sing "Maybe". I used to image you. You are more than I ever imaged and I can't believe you are real. I just, I feel like it's all a dream. You are amazing and I can't believe you are my mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you my darling" Shelby said choked up.

"Shall we watch part two?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Elphaba just wants to help people doesn't she?" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"The monkeys are free" Rachel said she was so happy.

Shelby smiled and squeezed her daughter tight.

"Mom, you are amazing at that" Rachel said watching "As long as your mine". Shelby smiled.

"He is a bit close to you though" She said "Arg, you kissed him"

Shelby giggled at the innocent girl.

"I love you baby" Shelby said.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said and Shelby thought she had misheard. She has never heard her daughter say that to her again.

They sat watching the rest of the amazing musical until it was near the end for "For Good"

Shelby sat singing "For good" into her baby's ear. This was so true. Since meeting the girl again a few days ago Shelby has changed so much. This was what she was meant to be doing.

"Baby, you are my everything. You are making me who I am just now and I want you to know that everything that has happened in the past I have never stopped loving you. You are my baby and I love you forever, you were always in my heart. If I knew, what was happening I would have gotten you earlier" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I know, Mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

They watched the end Finale and Rachel relaxed into her mom's hold.

"Mum, what if he comes back for me?" Rachel said once the musical had finished.

"Baby, I don't think he will" Shelby said. "He handed me over all your parental rights to me"

Rachel nodded.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it means that I am going to look after you until you are 18. Well, I will always looked after you but you are my responsibility until you are an adult" Shelby explained.

"So I will always live with you" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Always baby, for as long as you want" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I'm a bit tired mom" Rachel said and Shelby looked at her phone.

"Oh it's 8:30" Shelby said. "Shall we get a take away?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want a Chinese" Shelby asked.

"I've never had a Chinese before" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"It's okay, we'll get a mixture" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She called a Chinese and told Rachel to get changed into her pyjamas.

"Rach, the food is here" Shelby shouted and the girl came through.

"I'll just put it all in some bowls and you can just help yourself" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They sat down on the breakfast table and it turned out that Rachel liked most of the food Shelby had ordered so they had plenty to choose from.

"I'm going to bed now" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said and Rachel walked nervously over to her mom.

"I love you baby" Shelby said putting the girl sideways on her knee and kissing her on the head.

"Will you wake me in the morning? I like seeing your face when I wake up" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh course" Shelby said.

Rachel smiled kissing her mom and Shelby smiled. Rachel had never kissed her before.

"Love you baby" Shelby said.

"Love you too mom" Rachel said as she walked to her bedroom and climbed into her bed. After today, she knew for sure that Shelby was never going to leave her. She went to sleep with a smile on her face. This was her family, Shelby was all that she needed.

 **I went to see Wicked in Aberdeen on Tuesday and it was amazing so that is what inspired me to do this chapter.**

 **I know that Wicked isn't a movie but I'm guessing that the performers will get a DVD of their performance so that is what they are watching :) :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) I have some ideas but I'd appreciate it if you could give me some more ideas or even just tell me what you think of the story so far. I don't mind any constructive criticism :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Rachel had asked the night before, Shelby was there when the girl woke up.

"Come on sweetie, we have a bit of a busy day" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded before climbing out the bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen sitting down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Shelby asked.

"Lucky Charms please" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She made the girl some food before sitting down.

"So you know how I am on Broadway and people now about me?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Well, I am going to have to tell people about you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"It might seem a little scary at first because everyone is going to be wanting to see you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"But I will be there okay" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"How are you going to tell everyone" Rachel asked.

"I release a statement which goes online and people find out about it" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"It's all written, by Kelly but I just wanted to explain everything to you first" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"And I have been thinking about things and I think this is the best thing to do" Shelby said and Rachel looked scared.

"Please don't send me back, I'll be better" Rachel said

"Hey, it's nothing like that" Shelby said.

"You and I are doing to go to my mom's house in Dublin." Shelby said.

"Forever?" Rachel asked.

"No, just until after Christmas" Shelby said. "You can go back to school until Christmas"

Rachel nodded.

"What about after Christmas?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to get you enrolled into one of the schools in New York and we are going to stay here" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" She said.

"What about school until Christmas?" Rachel asked.

"I have looked it up and it will only take us an hour and a half to get you to school. So until Christmas I will just drive you" Shelby said.

"Really?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"We'll just have to put up with the early mornings" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"It's okay" She said before smiling. They sank into a relaxed silence before Shelby spoke again.

"So I want to ask you something about tonight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I have been asked to do Elphaba before my 2 month break. So I can announce my break and about you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"So would you like to go?" Shelby asked and Rachel's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" Rachel said. "Please, I'd love to go"

Shelby smiled.

"So I was thinking that we should go shopping so you can get a dress for tonight and to get some more clothes" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'd like that, I haven't ever been on a shopping trip" Rachel said and Shelby was shocked.

"Really?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I've not had anyone to shop with" Rachel said.

"Come on then, we have a long day ahead of us" Shelby said encouraging the girl into her room to get ready.

Rachel quickly got ready and then were ready to leave with Shelby.

"We need to get you some winter clothes because it is getting colder now" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we go to Macy's first?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby knew she needed to get the girl a whole new wardrobe.

They walked into the shop and went to the kid's area.

"We literally need to get everything" Shelby said heading over to the pants.

Shelby started picking up some jeans and pants for the girl.

"Mom, I don't need all of this" Rachel said.

"You do baby" Shelby said.

"What size are your pants just now?" Shelby said and Rachel shrugged. The mom turned the girl around and pulled at the jeans slightly to find a label.

"Mom" Rachel said embarrassed.

"They are a size 8, that's what I thought" Shelby said.

"Come on, stop moaning" Shelby said. Shelby got jeans and some sweats for the girl.

"It's going to get cold soon so you will be wearing pants to school" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Mom, you are embarrassing me" Rachel said and Shelby laughed. She had only been with the girl for 3 days and they already felt like they had a normal mother and daughter relationship.

"Right tops" Shelby said as they walked to the next stage. Shelby started grabbing some tops and it didn't take long before Rachel was doing the same. They had a lot by the time they looked through all of the tops.

"So I know some other shops which have really nice dresses but we can have a quick look" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They ended up finding 5 dresses that they liked.

"Underwear" Shelby said and Rachel blushed slightly. Shelby grabbed some socks and Rachel helped her.

"What type of undies do you like?" Shelby said.

"Just normal panties" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She grabbed a pack of 10 hipster's from maidenform and then a pack of Calvin Klien shorties.

"Do you want a little crop top bra thing" Shelby asked. Her daughter was nearly 12 now.

"I don't mind. I've never worn one before" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I'll get you some to try" Shelby said. She had two basket full of clothes and they were nearly full.

"How about this?" Shelby asked holding up a 3 pack of Calvin Klein crop bras. Rachel nodded blushing.

"I don't think you need a padded one just now but in the future don't worry about speaking to me if you think you need one" Shelby said and Rachel nodded still embarrassed. She was mortified. Never before had the girl spoken to anyone about bras. She knew what they were and that women wore them but why was Shelby getting her crop tops. Did this mean she was going to be a woman soon?

They went to the changing room and luckily it wasn't too busy. Shelby walked in with Rachel.

"It's busy outside and I don't want anyone to notice me so can I come in?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. The woman took off her large glasses and sat down.

Rachel started trying her clothes on. Shelby insisted on checking that all the clothes fitted perfectly. When it got to the tops, Rachel became more embarrassed.

"Hey, just put one of the crop tops on" Shelby said "And do you know that no matter how old you are it's okay for your mom to see you naked?"

Rachel looked at Shelby before nodding. She did trust her mom. Rachel put the crop top on and allowed Shelby to fix the straps before she started trying all the tops on.

They went away with most of the clothes that they went into the changing room with.

"Mom, it's too much" Rachel insisted.

"No, it's not baby. You literally have no clothes" Shelby explained. Rachel nodded.

They went to the check out and got everything into bags. Once everything was sorted, they headed back to the car.

"I know an amazing shop where you can get your dress" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They got into the cars and went to the designer shop Shelby was on about. They walked in and Rachel was amazed. The shop was lovely and massive. Bloomingdales quickly became Rachel's favourite shop.

Shelby started collecting dresses for the girl to try on. After going into the changing room they managed to reduce the choice to three dresses. The first was a black, white and pink swing dress. The second was a velvet cream and burgundy pleated swing dress and the third was pink piped dress.

"How about we get all three and you can pick later tonight" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom.

"But won't you be mad, if I don't wear them all" Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"No because you can wear the rest at other events" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" She said smiling.

"What about shoes" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded. They found a pair of silver sandals with small heels. It was just kitten heels but Rachel was buzzing.

They arrived home and Shelby decided that they should just pack straight away instead of putting Rachel's clothes away.

"We are getting a flight to Ohio early tomorrow morning so we might as well just pack everything just now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Sitting down on her bed, Rachel waited for her mom to come back. Shelby came back with a suitcase.

"We'll just put everything in here" Shelby said and Rachel nodded as she helped her mom fold the clothes up and put them in the suitcase. Shelby left out the three dresses and new panties for the girl. Knowing that the girl had clothes already that she could wear on the plane tomorrow.

"Do you want to wear a crop top under the dress?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged before nodding.

"You don't have to wear them all the time but it's just if you want, you know. You don't need them or anything" Shelby tried to explained and Rachel nodded. This was slightly embarrassing. Shelby knew to leave the girl alone. She just wanted Rachel to know that she could speak to her. After all Shelby was only 32 years old, she wanted to be the young trendy mom that all the girls wanted.

"Right I'm away to start packing and then we need to go the theatre" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You can just watch some TV or do whatever you want" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She switched the TV on in her room before sitting back on her bed.

Shelby quickly checked her phone to make sure that Kelly had managed to sort a flight out for them. She had and the flight was at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning but they would have to leave at about 6:30 to get to the airport in time. Shelby hoped that with the flight being earlier, the press wouldn't be up and notice them leave.

"Come on, baby it's time to get ready" Shelby said walking into Rachel's bedroom and smiled. The girl was lying on her bed sleeping.

"Come on baby" Shelby said smiling as she gently shook the girl awake.

"Mom" Rachel moaned.

"Come on, baby we need to get ready because it takes me a while to get ready" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She got up and Shelby grabbed the girl's clothes.

"You can get changed in the theatre" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They walked down to the lobby and found a car waiting for them.

"So what do you want to do?" Kelly asked. "Shall we announce the statement now or wait?"

"Em, how about we just do it now? At least we are at the theatre now" Shelby said as they climbed out the car and got attacked by Kelly.

They walked to Shelby's dressing room and they quickly got started on Shelby's make up. Rachel sat watching in amazement.

"Rachel, we are running ahead of time so do you want someone to do your hair?" Kelly asked and Rachel looked at Shelby.

"Go on then" Shelby said smiling and Rachel nodded. The spare hairdresser walked into Shelby's room and started straightening the girl's hair.

"Your dress is very pretty" The hairdresser said and Rachel nodded.

"I know, my mom bought me it today" Rachel explained smiling.

"Shall we go into the other changing room so you can get changed?" Kelly asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not going without my mom" Rachel said and Kelly looked at Shelby.

"It's okay, listen sweetie my hair and makeup is nearly finished and then we can go and get you ready" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Once they were finished with Shelby, they all left the room so that Shelby and Rachel could get ready.

After much deliberation, Rachel finally decided on the pink, black and white dress. She also added a black long sleeved bolero. Shelby helped the girl get into her dress before putting her own outfit on.

"Mom, you look like Elphaba now" Rachel said smiling.

"Do I?" Shelby said. "Well, no matter what I am still your mom"

Shelby knelt down to Rachel's level when saying the last sentence. Rachel smiled, she knew that Shelby was never going to leave her.

"I love you mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I love you too baby" Shelby said "You need to get to seat now though"

Rachel nodded and they went back to find Kelly. Kelly walked with Rachel to the front of the theatre and to their seats. Once they were seated, Kelly fired off the emails announcing the statement that herself and Rachel had produced. They found that by the time, the statement was released the people in the theatre's phones would all be off.

Rachel sat patiently waiting for the show to start. The first number was amazing but suddenly everything got better when her mom came on.

She loved listening to her mom's voice. It didn't sound completely like her but still it was her mom. Rachel listened to her mom singing "The Wizard and I" and cheered so loudly when the song finished. She didn't have words to describe how proud she was. Rachel giggled all the way through "What is this feeling".

Rachel loved the "popular. Her mom and the other person playing Glinda were amazing. She had met the woman before, she was sure her name was April but couldn't remember exactly.

Rachel sang quietly along to "I'm not that girl"

"You are really good" Kelly said to Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"You get it from your mom" Kelly said and Rachel smiled.

Rachel watched the rest of the play and sat in amazement as her mother sang "Defying Gravity" before being lifted high into the hair. It all went black and Rachel started to panic.

"My mom, my mom is she okay. Why did it go dark?" Rachel asked panicking. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh no sweetie, it's just an interval" Kelly said but Rachel was still worrying.

"Come on, let's go and see your mom" Kelly said as they walked backstage again.

Shelby was in her dressing room grabbing a drink.

"Hey, sweetie" Shelby said opening her arms out for Rachel to run into. The girl started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked. "Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it but I thought that you were hurt. It all went dark" Rachel explained and Shelby smiled.

"Oh baby, that is meant to happen" Shelby said.

"Come on and clear them tears" Shelby said as she wiped the girl's eyes.

"Go out with Kelly and get some ice cream" Shelby said handing Kelly some money.

"You don't need to" Kelly said.

"It's okay" Shelby said. They disappeared and waiting in the queue for ice cream.

"Oh my god, it's Shelby Corcoran's new daughter" Someone shouted loudly.

Suddenly people ran down to them. Kelly pulled Rachel and they went back to the theatre door. Rachel looked very worried.

"Don't worry sweetie, did mom talk to you about people wanting to see you?" Kelly asked and Rachel nodded.

"They just want your picture" Kelly explained.

"I just want to watch my mom" Rachel said.

"Look, that's the next half started, we should be able to get to our seats without people surrounding us" Kelly said and Rachel nodded.

They quickly got to their seats and watched the rest of the second half. Rachel sang quietly to "For good". She loved her mom's voice and April sounded really good as well but her mom was just phenomenal.

At the end, Rachel was on her feet cheering for her mom. Once the cheering calmed down, Shelby stepped forward to speak.

"Thank you for being such an amazing audience but I have an announcement to make. This shall be my last show until after Christmas" Shelby spoke and people were shocked.

"I am coming back but just now I need to spend some time with my daughter" Shelby said and everyone gasped. Some people had heard about Rachel while others hadn't.

"Baby, come up here" Shelby said to Rachel. Rachel looked at Kelly and she nodded. They quickly went up the side and onto the stage. Rachel ran over to Shelby who hugged her back.

"My daughter is back in my life and I need to spend time with her so I'd appreciate if you could give us some privacy" Shelby said and everyone cheered.

April was soon next to Shelby holding a microphone.

"Rachel, what did you think of your mom?" April asked.

"My mom was amazing. I love her so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you, baby" Shelby said picking her daughter up. Rachel wrapped her legs around Shelby's waist. Shelby made sure the girl's dress was down at the back and rocked her.

"Thank you everyone for understanding" Shelby said and everyone cheered.

"Look at all the people, Rach" Shelby said and Rachel lifted her head up.

"Wow" Rachel said. They waved as the curtain went down.

"Did you like it baby" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm tired now though mom" Rachel said.

"I know, let me get changed and then we can go home" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They wandered back to Shelby's changing room and they quickly got ready. Shelby took off her green makeup and Rachel was relieved to see her mom was back to her normal self.

By the time they were ready to go, Rachel was sleeping on the sofa.

"Oh baby" Shelby said picking the girl up. Shelby carried the girl to the car, the press were all outside and Shelby hide the girl's face from the flashing lights. She felt Rachel wake up and whimper.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said reassuring the girl.

"Don't cry" Shelby said as she continued to calm the girl down.

They were quickly in the car. It didn't take long before they were back at the apartment. Shelby carried Rachel up the stairs and started changing her for bed.

Shelby knew that Rachel was in a deep sleep so took this as a chance to put the cream on her back. Once the cream was all dried in, Shelby turned the girl over and get her into bed.

"Night baby" Shelby said as she kissed Rachel on the head before leaving the room.

"Momma, stay" Rachel mumbled.

"I'll get changed into my pyjamas" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. By the time, Shelby came back Rachel was completely asleep but she had said that she would stay and that's what she planned to do. Shelby climbed into bed with the girl and Rachel curled into Shelby and they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) I'd love some more reviews. I really do appreciate all the follows and favourites though would really appreciate some more reviews just so I know how I am doing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Shelby got up at 5:30 and clambered out of bed. Her daughter was snuggled up with her and she sighed, she loved this feeling. Shelby realised that she really needed to start getting ready. She quickly had a shower and dressed before waking Rachel up. The girl was very tired and Shelby almost had to hold the girl up.

"Come on, let's get you changed?" Shelby said and Rachel just huffed.

Shelby giggled at the girl. Shelby managed to reach over to the girl's clothes.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as she helped her daughter get into her panties and pink skinny cuffed sweatpants.

"Mom, I'm too tired" Rachel complained and Shelby shook her head.

"Your top now" Shelby said. She took the girl's pyjama top off and placed the crop top on and then pulled on the girl's long sleeved white top with pink writing on it.

"We need to go now, can you walk please" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Everything was ready to go so they just had to get their shoes and on and take the suitcases to the car.

"I'm going to miss this apartment" Rachel said getting emotional.

"Baby, this is still going to be our house. We will be back here by January next year I promise" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"We'll see, we might come home for Christmas if you really want and I am turning the lights on in Times Square so we will be back for the weekend in a couple of weeks" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said wiping her eyes. Shelby knew that the girl was only emotional because she was tired.

"Quickly, Rach" Shelby said as they walked to the lift and to the car. They drove to the airport and quickly got through. People were starting to notice Shelby and following her.

It was starting to scare Rachel.

"Hey, don't worry" Shelby said as she grabbed the girl's hand. They quickly got their suitcases through before being rushed through security and to the executive lounge.

"Baby, do you want something to eat?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as she got up to go and get herself a coffee. Rachel just stretched her arms out.

"Okay" Shelby said as she picked the girl up.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Shelby asked and the girl nodded.

"Can we get a portion of the pancakes?" Shelby asked and the chef nodded.

"I'll bring it over" He said.

"Thank you" Shelby said before getting herself a coffee and the girl some apple juice.

"Mom, can I get a muffin?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded putting the girl down. Rachel walked over and picked a muffin before going to sit with her mom.

The chef came over not long later and they ate their pancakes. Just as they finished, the assistant came over to them.

"Miss Corcoran, your flight is here. You may go on early" The assistant said and Shelby nodded.

"Thank you" Shelby said as they started getting ready to go.

"Come on Rach" Shelby said as they walked towards the door.

"I can't remember the last time I was on a plane" Rachel said.

"Oh it's okay, don't worry" Shelby said grabbing the girl's hand. They got onto the plane and got seated. They were sitting in the business class and the plane wasn't very busy.

They spoke for a bit as the rest of the passengers got on the plane.

"You can go to sleep if you want" Shelby said putting her arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Who is going to be at the house?" Rachel asked nervously before closing her eyes.

"Well, my mom and dad, they are your nana and papa. Then there is my sister Sarah, she is two years younger than me. She has two children, Emily and Harrison. Then my brother, he is a military soldier so I don't know if he will be there. Then my youngest sister, Eleanor but just call her Ellie" Shelby explained. Rachel nodded even though she was basically asleep.

The plane journey was a breeze for Shelby. Rachel slept the whole way to Ohio and Shelby had to wake the girl up as they landed.

"Come on, baby it's time to get off" Shelby said waking the girl up and Rachel nodded.

They got off the plane and through security.

"Rachel, sit down here until I get the suitcases" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She knew she had to do what her mom asked but then she realised that she really needed the toilet. The sign for the restroom was just up from where she was. She jumped off the seat and went to the restroom.

Shelby had quickly managed to get the suitcases and went back to the bench that she left Rachel at. Shelby got a fright when the girl wasn't there.

"Sorry, have you seen a little girl about this height with long brown hair?" Shelby asked and the couple shook their head. Shelby was really starting to worry now. She looked around before feeling someone behind her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Where were you?" Shelby asked. "I was so worried"

"I just went to the restroom" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Baby, you should have waited for me" Shelby said.

"Sorry, I was bursting" Rachel said.

"Rach, next time don't go anywhere without me knowing" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby gave the girl a cuddle before they headed to get a taxis.

"I have a car at my dad's but we are just going to have to get a taxi home" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

The journey from Columbus to Dublin only took 30 minutes. Rachel was starting to get nervous now. Once they arrived outside the house, Rachel couldn't believe the size of it. She had never seen a house so big and her house with her dads was very big with 4 bedrooms.

"Shelby" Elizabeth Corcoran called from the steps.

"Hi" Shelby called as she got the suitcases.

Shelby walked up the steps with the suitcases. Rachel followed closely behind her. Elizabeth gave her daughter a hug before turning to Rachel.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm your nana" Elizabeth said moving towards Rachel. Rachel backed away towards her mom before turning around and jumping into her mom's arms.

"Hey it's okay" Shelby said as she rubbed the girl's back.

"She's just a little nervous" Shelby said and Elizabeth wasn't sure.

"But I am her nana" Elizabeth said as she went to touch her granddaughter.

"No" Rachel said squirming.

"Stop please, just leave her" Shelby said stepping back.

"We are away to go up to my room" Shelby said and Elizabeth huffed.

"Hey, Shelbs" Thomas said.

"Hey Dad" Shelby said smiling. "Can you help me carry these suitcases up the stairs?"

"Of course" Thomas said and they headed up the stairs. Shelby's room was the mother in law suite of the house. She was the oldest child so she got that room as it was the biggest. She loved having the living room as well.

"Thank you dad" Shelby said as Thomas put the suitcases down.

"I'm be down shortly" Shelby said and Thomas nodded.

"Take your time" Thomas said and Shelby smiled.

Once her dad was away, Shelby put Rachel down on the bed. She hadn't been aware that the girl had her eyes shut and was holding onto Shelby top.

"Hey, baby everything is okay" Shelby said. "It's just me now"

It took about another 10 minutes of Shelby speaking to the girl before she opened her eyes.

"Hey, everything is okay now" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Good girl" Shelby said.

"I'm tired mama" Rachel moaned and Shelby's heart melted. The girl had never called her mama before.

"Okay, my baby. You can go to sleep for an hour okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'll just unpack and go see my parents. When you wake up just call on me okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before following back to sleep. Shelby quickly sorted out their clothes before going down the stairs. She knew that she needed to speak to her parents.

"Shelby, why did you let her get away with that?" Elizabeth said. "You are spoiling her"

"No mom, you see Rachel has been through a lot" Shelby explained. "She gets scared"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said. "You said that she went to a gay couple"

"She did but Hiram died and well I don't know what happened with Leroy. All I know is that Rachel has been hurt. She has been abused, not just by her father but by another couple as well. We don't know what they did to her and I am still trying to get her to speak to me. But we think she might have been sexually abused" Shelby said and both Elizabeth and Thomas were shocked.

"I know" Shelby said putting her hand through her hair.

"I don't understand it, she is only 11 and she is tiny. I hope to god that no one has done that to her but I'm really not sure" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sorry Shelby" Elizabeth said walking around to her daughter. She put her arms around the woman. Shelby nodded and relaxed into her mom's hold.

"Shelbs" Ellie said coming down the stairs.

"Oh hi, Ellie" Shelby said pulling her little sister into her chest.

"How are you?" Shelby asked. Ellie and Shelby had a very good relationship and Ellie told Shelby everything. Shelby instantly noticed that something was up.

"I'm fine" Ellie snapped and Shelby was shocked. Ellie hadn't really been a moody teenager.

"Okay, well I'm away to wake my daughter up but we will speak later, just the two of us" Shelby said and Ellie sighed before nodding.

Shelby ran up the stairs to find her daughter still sleeping.

"Come on, baby if you sleep any longer you will not sleep tonight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before moving over to her mom.

"Mom, I'm scared" Rachel said.

"Hey, you have nothing to be scared about. These people are your family and they love you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They went down the stairs and into the family area. Elizabeth, Thomas and Ellie were all sitting down in the living room.

"Hello, Sarah is just on her way" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded before sitting on the sofa with Rachel.

"So Rach, will I introduce you to everyone properly" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her.

"Well, this is your nana, she is my mom" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"This is papa, he is my dad" Shelby explained and Shelby noticed the fear in the girl's eye.

"He might look very tall but he is very cuddly" Shelby said trying to relax the girl.

"And this is my sister" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Ellie" Rachel said quietly.

"Do you remember me telling you about them on the plane?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. That was the first time any of them apart from Shelby had heard the girl speaking.

They sat quietly before Elizabeth had to start making tea.

"Shelby, would you be able to help me?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"I'll just be in the kitchen" Shelby explained but Rachel still looked worried.

"Look" Shelby said walking to the kitchen.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Shelby asked speaking slightly louder.

"Yeah" Rachel said and she was happy that she could still hear her mom.

"So Rachel, did you like New York?" Ellie asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to play snakes and ladders?" Thomas asked and Rachel nodded. She liked that game. They got the game sat up and played silently.

"No papa, you're cheating" Rachel moaned as Thomas tried to go up the snake. Thomas smiled at the girl.

"Rachel, shall we jump on him for cheating?" Ellie asked and she jumped on her dad's back.

Rachel laughed before doing the same.

"Oi girls" Thomas said before standing up. Ellie was sitting on the ground holding his legs while Rachel was on his back.

Shelby and Elizabeth had come back to see what was going on.

"Well, if you want to act like this Miss Rachel, I shall be the tickle monster" Thomas said as he pulled Rachel gently to the front of him. He started tickling her and she giggled. Shelby hadn't seen the girl like this before.

"Please stop Papa, please" She laughed.

"Okay, then I suppose someone might want their mommy" Thomas said handing Rachel over to Shelby.

"Was that fun?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I love Papa, Mama" Rachel said and Shelby smiled loving the new name Rachel was calling her.

"Hello, what's going on in here" Sarah asked walking into the room.

"Auntie Shelby" Emily shouted running to Shelby.

"Hello, sweetie" Shelby said hugging the girl as she put her hand around her waist. It was a bit more difficult as Shelby was holding Rachel.

"Is this my little niece?" Sarah asked and Shelby nodded.

"Rach, this is Sarah" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Hello sweetie" Sarah said.

"You look like my mom" Rachel said and Sarah and Shelby giggled. Everyone said that about them.

"Do we?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded. She had decided that she liked everyone in here.

"Rach, this is your cousin Emily. Emily do you want to go to the Kid's room with Rachel?" Shelby asked and Emily nodded. Rachel looked worried.

"Baby, it's just two rooms away. I'll be right here" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before holding Emily's hand and following her.

"Oh look at how big he is" Shelby said walking over to Harrison. She picked him up from her car seat carrier and held him.

"I wish I knew Rachel when she was this size" Shelby said.

"You have her back now, Shelbs" Sarah said and Ellie sighed.

"So does everyone know what happened in this room apart from me?" Ellie shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'm the baby so I never get told anything" Ellie shouted and stormed out the room.

"I should go and speak to her" Shelby said.

"Just leave her to calm down" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"I'll speak to her tonight" Shelby decided.

"So, Shelby and Sarah can you help me serve tea?" Elizabeth asked and they nodded.

Shelby walked into the kitchen.

"Rachel is so cute" Sarah said and Shelby smiled.

"She is, I feel like I am finally getting to know her. It's hard, it's like she doesn't know how to be a kid" Shelby explained and Sarah nodded.

"You missed it earlier, her and Ellie attacked Dad and then Dad turned the tickle monster on her. She loved it. I have never seen her giggle like that before" Shelby said.

"Shelbs, you will get there. She obviously has a lot of trust in you. She constantly wants your reassurance" Sarah explained and Shelby nodded.

"Right, let's serve dinner up" Elizabeth said and Shelby and Sarah nodded before helping their mom.

"Emily, Rachel come for dinner" Sarah shouted and the girls appeared a minute later. The dining room was massive and the table had 12 seats at it. Elizabeth had moved some of the seats away so they had more room and not to many seats.

"Auntie Shelby, I want to sit next to you" Emily said sitting next to Shelby. Ellie was already sat on the other side. Rachel's lip started to bubbling, she wanted her mom.

"Rach, you can sit next to Papa" Shelby suggested and Rachel shook her head. The tears threatening to spill even more.

"Ellie" Shelby asked.

"Fine then, even though I always sit in this seat" Ellie complained.

"Thank you" Shelby said and Rachel sat down.

They started helping themselves to the buffet of food. Shelby got food for Rachel.

"If you can't eat anymore just leave it but if you want some more just say" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

She started eating as she was getting a bit hungry now. She ate the food her mother had got her.

"Do you want any more?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"That's okay, it's good in a way as my mom has a lot of sweets for desert" Shelby explained and Rachel smiled.

Elizabeth disappeared and came back with lots of cakes.

"It looks yummy" Rachel said to Shelby and Shelby smiled. She got the girl a couple of small slices of the different cakes and ice creams.

"Thank you, it's lovely" Rachel said to Elizabeth.

"It's okay, sweetheart anything for my grandchildren" Elizabeth said and Rachel smiled. She liked it here.

They then went into the living room to talk. Sarah was getting Emily ready for bed. Emily came bounding down the stairs about half an hour later in her pyjamas.

"Auntie Shelby, can Rachel sleep in my room tonight? There are two beds" Emily explained and Shelby looked at Rachel. She noticed Rachel snuggle more into her.

"Maybe not tonight, sweetie but you can play with her tomorrow and maybe in a couple of days she can sleep in your room" Shelby explained and Emily nodded.

"Okay then" She pouted before going back up the stairs.

"I was planning on changing one of the guest rooms to Rachel's room" Elizabeth said. All her grandchildren and children had their own room in their mansion.

"Thanks Mum, Rachel will love it but for just now I think she will just come in with me" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Right, I think I better get this little one to bed but I will be back and I'll go speak to Ellie" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded. Just as Shelby and Rachel was going up the stairs, Sarah came down. She smiled at her sister.

They got into Shelby's room.

"Just get changed in your pyjamas, you can have a shower in the morning" Shelby said handing the girl her pyjamas. Rachel quickly got changed before climbing into her mom's bed.

"Am I your skivvy?" Shelby asked pointing to the dirty washing on the floor.

"I didn't know where to put them" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"The laundry basket is in the bathroom" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Go to the toilet and put the clothes away" Shelby said and Rachel nodded jumping off the bed.

Once Rachel was finished, she climbed into bed.

"I love you baby, girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"I'll just be down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She hummed a lullaby to her baby girl until she fell asleep and then walked to her sister's room that was just down the hall.

Shelby knocked before going in not waiting for a reply.

"Who are you texting?" Shelby asked lying on the bed and trying to see the girl's phone.

"It's got nothing to do with you" Ellie said.

"Oh come on, Els. I am your sister not your mother. You can talk to me" Shelby said. "Just admit it"

"It's just Jackson" Ellie said sighing.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Ah baby girl, all grown up" Shelby said and Ellie rolled her eyes. She was not a baby.

"So now about your outburst early, what are you so upset about?" Shelby asked and Ellie sighed.

"Come out with it Els" Shelby said.

"I just don't understand what is going on with Shelby? I never knew about her" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"You see, I was only 22 when I had Rachel. I had just finished College doing Music and English and then I added on a teacher qualifications so it was hard going. I was working when I could but after college I knew that I wanted to make it to Broadway. I didn't have the money and well you know what I am like, I could never ask mom and dad for money it's just not me. I saw the AD in the papers for a surrogacy for a gay couple. I knew that I was what they wanted. I met them, got pregnant and well I had Rachel" Shelby said.

"Didn't you want to keep her?" Ellie asked and Shelby nodded.

"I did, so much but a contract was drawn up. I wasn't supposed to see her until she was 18 unless something happened to her parents" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"So why do you have her now?" Ellie said.

"Hiram died and well I don't really know what happened to Leroy but I do know that Rachel has been hurt. They were abusing her, it is why she is so nervous and scared. I hope you'll take her under your wing, ES. She loved playing with you and Dad today" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I will, Shell" Ellie said.

"Right, I better go to bed. Rachel will be missing me" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Of course, I am glad you are back" Ellie said and Shelby smiled.

"None of this comes between us Els" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Thanks" Ellie said giving her sister a hug. There was 16 years between Ellie and Shelby and Shelby was just like a mom to the girl though she could speak to her about anything. She saw Shelby as both of them.

"Get to sleep baby" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. Shelby walked out and to her own room. Shelby smiled as she saw Rachel sleeping.

"I love you baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head before getting changed.

"Mama" Rachel mumbled.

"I'm just getting changed baby" Shelby said as she put her top on before climbing into bed with her daughter. Shelby snuggled up with the girl and Rachel moved about until she was comfortable. She ended up with her head in her mother's chest with her hand resting on Shelby's breast. At first Shelby felt slightly awkward but then she relaxed. It was her baby, this was a natural movement, she didn't need to be embarrassed.

Shelby smiled before falling asleep, she loved this little girl more than she had ever loved anyone before. She didn't realise she could have so much love for one person.

 **Hope this is okay :) thank you to all my followers :) please review and let me know what you are thinking**

 **Hope its okay, it's longer than I normally write :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, if people aren't keen on my story. I really don't mind constructive criticism but I am not changing my whole story.**

 **I apologise if you think that Rachel is being clingy or acting younger than she is but I want to convey that Rachel has never really grown up. She is still acting like she did at 7 when she had a "normal" life. Shelby just wants to baby her little girl.**

 **We will see in the future that Rachel does start to grow up especially as Rachel starts to realise that Shelby isn't going leave her.**

It was the next morning and Rachel woke up first. She cringed when she realised that her hand was on her mom's breast. She moved it slightly onto the bed. She hoped that her mom hadn't noticed. Rachel turned around and Shelby started to wake up feeling the girl beneath her moving.

"Oh baby" Shelby said cuddling up with Rachel.

"Is it time to get up?" Rachel said and Shelby sighed before reaching over to check her phone.

"It's 7:30 so I suppose we better start getting up now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They climbed out of the bed. Shelby grabbed her hoodie before standing up.

"Let's go and get breakfast" Shelby said leaving her room. Rachel nodded before following her mom.

The duo walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen of chaos.

"What's going on in here?" Shelby asked.

"Emily needs to get to school" Sarah said and Shelby nodded. She had completely forgotten about school. She took a mental note to phone Rachel's school.

"What time does Emily's school start?" Shelby asked.

"9:10" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"Can someone drive me to school, I am going to be late" Ellie shouted.

"I'll take you" Shelby said.

"You are in your pyjamas" Ellie complained.

"You can't tell" Shelby said as she scrapped her hair back. "It's like I have to get out the car or anything"

"Rach, do you want to sit in the back?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"We'll be back" Shelby said as she went to grab their shoes. They were quickly ready to go.

"Thank you Shell" Ellie said climbing into the front with her sister.

They drove to the school almost in silence. Rachel was just looking out the window. She liked it here.

"What time does your school start Rach?" Shelby asked as Ellie climbed out the car.

"8:30" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"We will have to leave at 7 o'clock for us to get you there on time" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"When we get home, I'll call your school so I can explain things to them" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Don't tell them anything" Rachel said.

"Huh, what do you mean sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Don't tell them please, about the men and the woman, about Dad" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I won't but I will need to tell them some things" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They enjoyed the drive back to the house. Only they arrived, they acted like they had started the morning again.

They walked into the kitchen and this time it was a lot calmer.

"Would you like waffles, Rachel?" Elizabeth asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'd like that, Nana" Rachel said and both Elizabeth and Shelby smiled. Rachel was slowly starting to fit in with the family.

"Right, I'm away to phone your school so just stay with Nana" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby walked out the room and headed to the office. She just needed some privacy.

Shelby managed to get the name of Rachel's middle school and called the head teacher.

"Hello, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I am calling about my daughter Rachel Berry?" Shelby said and the head teacher nodded.

"Okay, well I am slightly confused due to Rachel only having her father" The Head teacher, Mr Cruise said.

"She did but well I have been reconnected to her. She is now in my custody and I am her legal guardian" Shelby explained and Mr Cruise nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Mr Cruise asked "I guess that the CPS were involved so I could be needed the assessment results they concluded.

Shelby nodded.

"Well, it has become clear that Rachel was abused by her father. As far as I am aware they are still looking for Leroy but I am here in Dublin just now because Rachel wants to return to school" Shelby explained "I shall get the CPS officer to get in touch with you"

Mr Cruise nodded.

"Thank you Miss Corcoran. When is Rachel going to be back with us?" Mr Cruise asked.

"I'll bring her tomorrow morning. Though, I would like you to be aware that Leroy Berry is not to be anywhere near my daughter" Shelby said and Mr Cruise nodded.

"Of course, I will ensure that all staff are aware" Mr Cruise explained and Shelby nodded.

"Okay thank you very much, we'll be there about 8:15" Shelby said and Mr Cruise nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you" He said before they hung up.

Shelby then called Lisa, the CPS worker.

"Hi Lisa, I know that we were supposed to have a meeting tomorrow but I had to get out of the city at short notice" Shelby explained and Lisa nodded.

"That's fine, where are you now?" Lisa asked. She knew that the announcement of Rachel being Shelby's daughter was cause a reaction.

"I'm in Dublin, Ohio with my parents" Shelby said and Lisa nodded.

"Okay, I know of a couple of CPS officers in that area so I will email them explaining what is going on and then we can deal with it from there" Lisa said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, I'm not planning on staying here forever but just until the start of next year" Shelby explained and Lisa nodded.

"I understand" Lisa said. They spoke to each other for a bit longer before hanging up.

Shelby walked back into the kitchen.

"Right, you are going to school tomorrow" Shelby said "And I want you dressed please"

Shelby stood behind the girl playing with her hair.

"I don't want you to leave me tomorrow" Rachel said.

"Oh sweetie, it won't be for long and I promise that I will be back" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said.

"Now let's go get changed" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They disappeared up the stairs and started to get ready. They both had showers and then walked back down the stairs.

"Do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" Thomas asked Rachel. Rachel looked at her mom before nodding.

"Come on then, Rach" Thomas said and Rachel nodded getting up and followed Thomas to the car. She enjoyed doing the shopping with her Papa. She liked him, at first she had been a little scared of him because she didn't really like men but he was different.

"Shall we go out for lunch?" Thomas asked and Rachel nodded.

"We can get a burger" Thomas said and Rachel nodded.

"There is this amazing diner" Thomas said and they parked outside.

"Come on then" Thomas said. They jumped out the car and went to the diner. They got themselves a burger and fries each. Rachel just had the children's portion but it was massive. They were sat eating when Thomas's phone rang.

"It's your mother, you can answer" Thomas said handing Rachel the phone.

"Hey mom" Rachel said answering the phone.

"Where are you honey?" Shelby asked over the phone.

"We are at a diner, the food is amazing. I haven't had a burger like this before" Rachel said and Shelby groaned.

"Do you know how unhealthy that is, it's pull of fat and grease" Shelby said and Rachel laughed.

"But mom it's amazing" Rachel said. They talked for a bit longer before hanging up.

"Mom isn't happy with you" Rachel said. "You're in trouble Papa"

"This was meant to be our secret" Thomas said.

"I don't lie to my mama ever" Rachel said and Thomas nodded.

"That's a good thing to do" Thomas said.

"Let's head home now" Thomas said and Rachel nodded. They got into the car and drop back home.

Once they arrived home, they walked into the kitchen and Shelby was sat eating a salad for her lunch.

"See I'm eating something that isn't 1000 calories" Shelby said looking at Thomas.

"How lovely was lunch though, Rach" Thomas said and Rachel nodded. She looked between her mom and papa. She didn't want to upset anyone.

"Don't worry about it, as long as it's just a treat" Shelby said putting her arm around Rachel.

After lunch, Shelby and Rachel went for a walk. Shelby was showing the girl places that matter to her when she was growing up. They walked passed parks and Shelby's old school. Rachel just enjoyed being out and about. She listened to everything that her mom said.

They ended up walking for about 2 hours and then headed back home. When they arrived home, Emily was home. Harrison had been there all day as Sarah and her husband Tony were both working.

"How was school Em?" Shelby asked.

"It was good" Emily said.

"Rachel, can we play?" Emily asked and Rachel nodded. The kids disappeared and Shelby smiled. She waited until Rachel was gone then turned to her mom.

"Mom, the new CPS officer is coming around next week and she wants me to speak to Rachel about what happened with her dads" Shelby explained and Elizabeth nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby shrugged.

"I think I might wait until tomorrow won the way home from school" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

"That might work, just be gentle with her" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"I'm scared about what she is going to tell me" Shelby said. "I don't know if I can handle it"

"Oh sweetie" Elizabeth said as she walked over to Shelby and engulfed her in a hug.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Where is Ellie?" Shelby asked.

"Oh she has maths club after school" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded.

"Did you speak last night?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"She was just a bit upset that she didn't know about Rachel. I explained some things to her and she seems fine now" Shelby explained and Elizabeth nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby and Elizabeth started making tea. They were half way through tea when Sarah walked in.

"Hey, how was today?" Sarah asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, we are just about to dish up" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded. They spoke and finished dishing up. They called everyone through.

Everyone sat down and happily act their food.

"Is Ellie not back?" Sarah asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"She is usually back by now" Elizabeth said.

"That girl, she just does her own think" Thomas said shaking his head.

They continued eating with a flowing conversation going between them.

"Mom, can me and Emily go and play again?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, but just for an hour or so" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

The children ran off and the adults walked into the living room.

"Can someone give Ellie a text?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded grabbing her phone. She sent a quick text to her sister but it wasn't needed as Ellie stormed in the door and ran up to her room.

"Nice of you to say hello Ellie" Thomas shouted as the girl ran up the stairs. Shelby looked at her dad.

"I'm a way to go and check on her" Shelby said as she got up. Shelby walked up the stairs to Ellie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Go away" Ellie shouted. Shelby ignored her and opened the door. She was slightly surprised to see her sister sitting in a green and black cheerleading outfit with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Shelby asked sitting next to Ellie.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader?" Shelby said and Ellie gasped.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad will you" Ellie said.

"What they don't know?" Shelby asked and Ellie shook her head.

"I didn't know how they would react. You know what they are like, they just want me to be involved in something academic and I don't like that. I know that they didn't support you as they could have with your music and I didn't want the same thing to happen to me" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"I understand, but things have changed since then. I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Shelby explained and Ellie sighed.

"It's easy to just keep it hidden" Ellie explained.

"I think you should speak to mom and dad about this" Shelby said and Ellie shrugged.

"I'll do it later" Ellie said.

"Okay, now why the tears?" Shelby asked as she sat back on the bed with Ellie.

"It doesn't matter" Ellie said brushing the tears away.

"Oh, if it's enough to make you cry it does matter" Shelby explained. Having her sister there just made Ellie burst. She started crying and then she couldn't stop.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said pulling her sister into her arms. She had done this a lot. She loved the girl a lot and Ellie could always talk to Shelby about anything and she did.

"Calm down baby" Shelby said and Ellie held onto her sister.

"Please, Ellie you are starting to scare me now" Shelby said as she tried to move her sister's brown hair from her face.

"I was stupid, Shell" Ellie said crying even more.

"What happened?" Shelby asked. "El, please"

"I had sex with Jackson" Ellie cried and Shelby sighed.

"Oh baby" Shelby said as she moved down to be more comfortable. She just held the girl until she had calmed down and they could speak.

"Now, are you ready to speak?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"Els, it's up to you. You can either be grown up about this and speak to me or you will have to speak to Mom" Shelby explained and Ellie sighed before sitting up slightly.

"Good girl, so have you just come back from his?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"What made you do it?" Shelby asked.

"For different reasons" Ellie said and Shelby just looked at her hinting for more.

"I, just well I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a baby. Everyone treats me like a baby. It's like they expect me to play with Emily, I am 16 years old now. I just feel so left out, I thought that if I did this then it might I could be involved in more conversations that you and Sarah have" Ellie explained.

"I'm so sorry, you felt that way" Shelby said and Ellie wiped her off.

"Then at school, they made me Co-caption for Sophomores and they were putting pressure on me. They just assumed I wasn't a virgin. I wanted to do it, prove to them" Ellie said.

"Oh you silly girl" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Els, I know that sex is made out to be nothing in high school but it is something. It's so important, I understand now that you are upset and I hope that you consider who you are feeling just now in the future" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I'm never having sex again, it hurt so much" Ellie said cringing. Shelby too felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't say anything at least Ellie felt she could speak to her.

"Oh baby you will, once you find someone you really love and want to spend the rest of your life with you will have sex again. And it will feel completely different and be amazing" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"It might hurt a bit but you will be overcome with love that you won't notice" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Is it normal, you know to bleed?" Ellie asked nervously and Shelby nodded.

"It can be, I would suggest you wear a pad though instead of a tampon because you will be feeling quite sensitive down there" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"I am" Ellie said and Shelby nodded before holding the girl for a bit longer.

"I love you baby and thank you for talking to me. I promise it is better having this conversation with me than mom" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Right, come to my living room and we can have a girly night" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. They walked out the room and Shelby disappeared to get a drink and sweets while Ellie went to Shelby's room.

"Is Ellie okay?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"She is going to be fine" Shelby said. "Sarah, do you want to come up to my room to watch a film? I think we need a little sister night"

Sarah nodded confused at first but went to help her sister.

"What's going on with Els?" Sarah asked.

"Come with me" Shelby said and Sarah nodded. They got drinks and sweets before heading up to the room. They went into the room and Ellie had the duvet ready for them.

"Someone care to explain to me what is going on?" Sarah asked sitting down next to Ellie. Shelby got in the duvet at the other side.

"Someone has been feeling a little left out and I was thinking that we should show her that we understand she isn't a baby" Shelby said. "We don't want you getting upset again and making a silly mistake do we?"

Ellie shook her head.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked. Ellie looked at Shelby.

"You can tell her if you want" Shelby said and Ellie looked down.

"Els" Sarah said.

"I had sex with Jackson" Ellie said.

"What, Ellie? I thought that was just some silly little fling" Sarah said.

"I'm sorry okay" Ellie said.

"It's okay, we spoke about it now I think we should forget about it" Shelby said and both girls nodded.

They watched a film before realising the time.

"God, I better get Rachel ready for bed." Shelby said.

"I better head home" Sarah said. They all disappeared to their different destinations.

"Come on, Rach bed time" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel was tired now, she got into Shelby's room and quickly changed before jumping into bed.

"I'm away to go and see Nana and Papa for a bit before going to bed" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby went down the stairs and sat with her parents for a while. Her parents asked about Ellie but Shelby just explained that everything was sorted now. She was not going to tell her parents what had happened she knew that Ellie would be mortified.

"Right I'm going to bed" Shelby said an hour later. She went up the stairs and as expected Rachel was sleeping. Shelby snuggled up with her daughter and drifted into a calm sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) thank you for the reviews and follows.**

 **Next chapter will be Rachel speaking about what happened with her dad and the couple. What do you think should happen?**

 **Please tell me what you think :) Love hearing your reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby felt horrible having to wake the girl up so early.

"Come on Rach" Shelby said shaking the girl awake. Rachel opened her eyes.

"Good girl, will you jump in the shower?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head before turning around.

"Rachel" Shelby scolded and the girl sighed pulling the duvet back up.

"Rachel Berry, in the shower now" Shelby shouted and Rachel jumped out the bed and stormed into the bathroom. Shelby sighed putting her hand through her hair.

Shelby went down the stairs and started making pancakes for Rachel.

"Rachel, hurry up" Shelby shouted as she served the pancakes. Rachel came down the stairs in a jeans and a long sleeved top.

"Good girl" Shelby said as she could tell that Rachel was tired. It was 6:30 in the morning.

"Eat up as we need to leave in 15 minutes" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I don't have my bag or my work" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Don't worry, it's okay" Shelby said. "I'll go and see if Ellie has a backpack you can borrow"

Rachel nodded as Shelby disappeared up the stairs.

"Els, do you have a backpack and an old pencil case or something Rachel can borrow today" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'll have a look" Ellie said as she started looking through her cupboard.

"Are you okay now" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Listen, any problems just text me" Shelby said and Ellie nodded smiling. She handed her sister the equipment.

"Thank you Shell" Ellie said before hugging her sister. Shelby couldn't believe how quickly her little sister was growing up.

Shelby smiled before running down the stairs.

"In the car now" Shelby said looking at Rachel. The girl nodded and jumped off her seat heading to the car.

"We are going in early to speak to Principle Cruise" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Though she obviously wasn't as she still went on to ask a question.

"What if people ask why I was off?" Rachel asked.

"It's up to you, you can say that you found me or just than there was a family incident" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Rachel just looked out the window until she arrived at the middle school. Shelby parked her car in the car park and they walked to the office.

"Hello, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I'm here for a meeting with Principle Cruise about my daughter" Shelby said and the receptionist nodded. She was in amazement, it was THE Shelby Corcoran.

"Of course, Miss Corcoran" The receptionist said. Shelby and Rachel sat down. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Mr Cruise arrived.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran shall we go through to my office" Mr Cruise asked and Shelby nodded. They went through to the office and spoke the three of them for about 10 minutes.

"Right Rachel, I think you should go off to school" Mr Cruise said and Rachel nodded. She got up and gave her mom a hug before heading to class.

She was there slightly earlier than usually and it was only the teacher in the room.

"Hello, Rachel how are you doing now?" Miss Graham asked.

"I'm good thank you" Rachel said.

"That's good, I understand that you are going through a lot just now so just remember if you have any problems you can always speak to me" Miss Graham said and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you" Rachel said. It didn't take long before the rest of the class had joined them.

Meanwhile, in the office Shelby was just signing some forms. She was stating that only herself, Sarah, Elizabeth or Thomas were to pick Rachel up at school. After speaking for a bit longer, Shelby headed home.

Rachel enjoyed the morning at school. It was nice to get back into a routine. Before she knew it, it was lunch. Rachel sat down with her friends. She just listened to them speaking.

"I'm just away to see, em I'll be back in a bit" Rachel said after eating. She stood up and walked back to the classrooms.

She stopped outside the door and knocked. She saw her teacher were she knew she would be.

"Oh my gold star, what are you doing here?" Miss Miranda asked. Miss Miranda was the music teacher at the middle school though she had also been Rachel's private vocal coach until she was 7. Once her dad became ill the lessons stopped. Last year, when Rachel started middle school Miss Miranda had asked the girl if she wanted to carry on singing but the girl rejected the offer.

"Miss Miranda" Rachel asked nervously. Miss Miranda nodded.

"I want to sing again" Rachel said and Miss Miranda smiled.

"I have missed that gorgeous voice of yours" Miss Miranda said. "Shall we warm up?"

Rachel nodded. She started doing the warm up her teacher asked her.

"So do you have anything you want to do?" Miss Miranda asked and Rachel nodded.

"I have a song I would like to learn" Rachel said.

"What song would that be?" Miss Miranda asked.

"For good" Rachel said.

"From wicked" Miss Miranda asked surprised and Rachel nodded.

"Why do you want to learn that song?" Miss Miranda asked.

"For my mom" Rachel said and Miss Miranda sighed.

"Have you been thinking about her lately" Miss Miranda asked.

"I have found her" Rachel said.

"Really?" Miss Miranda asked and Rachel nodded.

"What is she like?" Miss Miranda asked.

"She is amazing, we are living in Dublin just now with my nana and papa but then we are going back to New York" Rachel explained.

"New York?" Miss Miranda asked surprised and Rachel nodded.

"Mom works there" Rachel said.

"What does she do?" Miss Miranda asked.

"She is Elphaba" Rachel said like it was the most normal ordinary job in the world.

"What is your mom called" Miss Miranda asked not sure whether to believe the girl or not.

"Shelby Corcoran" Rachel said and Miss Miranda's mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh okay, then let's get cracking" She said.

They spend the rest of lunch going over the song until Rachel knew it.

"Can I come tomorrow at lunch again?" Rachel asked and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. Tomorrow, we can look at when you want to meet with me" Miss Miranda explained and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am" Rachel said before leaving the room. She headed to class.

Miss Miranda smiled before deciding to call Ms Corcoran. Miss Miranda quickly pulled up Rachel's information up. She found a number for Shelby and called the number.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran it's Miss Miranda here from Shawnee Middle School" Miss Miranda explained and Shelby nodded.

"Oh hello, is something wrong with Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to speak to you. I used to be Rachel's vocal coach before her father was ill. It just want to say thank you for being involved in this little girl's life. She is finally getting her sparkly back" Miss Miranda said and Shelby nodded.

"Thank you very much" Shelby said. "I am glad that Rachel is getting back to normal. I don't suppose Rachel has told you anything about how her father treated her?"

"No, she didn't" Miss Miranda said "But well something wasn't right. When Hiram became ill, Rachel became very withdrawn but it got worse once he passed. She stopped doing everything, she didn't dance or sing. She just tried to blend in"

Shelby nodded.

"Thank you, if needed what I be able to us you as evidence if I have to go to court over keeping Rachel" Shelby asked and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course, you are good for Rachel, she needs you" Miss Miranda said and Shelby nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby realised she had to leave or she would be late for Rachel.

Once the conversation was finished, Shelby got into the car and drove to Lima. Shelby arrived at the school and waited in the parent car park. It didn't take long for Rachel to come out.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" Shelby asked as Rachel and a couple of her friends walked to Shelby's car.

"See, I told you that I have found my mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Hello girls, and yes I am Rachel's mom" Shelby said. Shelby spoke to the girl's for a couple of minutes before they left leaving just her and Rachel. Shelby looked at the girl.

"They didn't believe me. They thought that I was making it up" Rachel huffed putting her seat belt on.

"Oh sweetie, I believed you" Shelby said smiling and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oi" Shelby said and Rachel huffed.

They continued to drive in silence for about 15 minutes before Shelby spoke.

"So how was school?" Shelby asked. Rachel spend a good 20 minutes telling Shelby all about school. Shelby smiled looking at the girl.

"Miss Miranda called me today" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to sing again" Rachel said not making a big deal of it. Shelby smiled.

"She said you used to have private vocal lessons with her" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. "Why did you stop?"

"Daddy got ill" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Rachel, I know you don't like speaking about what happened after your daddy passed but the CPS officer is coming on Thursday night and she is going to want to speak to you" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Rach, please what did he do to you" Shelby said.

"Too much" Rachel whispered "I don't know where to start"

"From the start, what happened first?" Shelby said gently.

"He hit me" Rachel said.

"With what?" Shelby asked.

"His hand, a belt, whatever he could find" Rachel said.

"Is that why you have the cuts on your back?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I wasn't doing what he wanted so he hit me with his belt. It kept me still" Rachel said and this statement worried.

"Why did he want you still?" Shelby asked.

"Because he did, okay" Rachel said tears in her eyes. Shelby looked at her daughter and decided to pull over.

"Rachel, please why did he keep you still" Shelby asked.

"Because it was easier okay, he said it was better" Rachel said

"Better for him to do what?" Shelby asked.

"He made me feel funny, it hurt okay. I don't know what he did" Rachel said.

"How did it make you feel funny?" Shelby asked not following her daughter.

"He said it was fun for him but it just hurt me" Rachel cried.

"Rachie, baby please just tell me what he did" Shelby said holding her daughter's hand.

"He hurt me mama, he hurt me so bad" Rachel said.

"What did he do baby girl?" Shelby asked.

"He, he" Rachel said unable to find the words.

"He did things to me down there, made me feel yucky" Rachel said and that broke Shelby. She had to turn her head to compose herself for a second.

"Oh my baby" Shelby said reaching over and pulling the girl into her arms.

"Rach, I know you don't want to speak about this but how did her make you feel funny. What did he use?" Shelby asked.

"His tongue, his fingers and his willy" Rachel said and Shelby's breath was taken away.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said before driving home. She just wanted to get home quickly and hold her baby. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"You have been so brave, and as soon as we get home I will give you a massive hug and hold you close to me" Shelby said.

She continued speaking to the girl in this manner to try to calm the girl down. She hated not being able to comfort her. The second they pulled into the drive, Shelby was around to her daughter's side of the car and pulled her into her arms.

Shelby carried the girl into the house, her parents watched her cautiously. They were instantly worried by the tears on their daughter's face.

Shelby carried the girl up the stairs and into her room. Placing the girl on the sofa, Shelby sat down next to her and Rachel instantly moulded into her mother's shape.

"Baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom.

"Your dad shouldn't have done that to do. What he did is something that makes people who love each other feel good about being together. When people love each other, it feels different and it is something that only adults do that way it doesn't hurt as much" Shelby explained.

"It made me bleed mama" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded.

"I bet it did" She muttered. "But you will never have to go through something like that again. He had sex with you, Rachel and you will never have to do that again if you don't want to. When you are older you can have sex when you are ready"

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, you don't let anyone apart from me or a doctor see you down there okay" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Mama, are you angry at me?" Rachel asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What of course not" Shelby said. "Why could you think that?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough to stop it" Rachel said.

"Listen, Rach, your dad was a lot heavier than you. There is no way that you would be able to stop him" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded

"Now baby, I want you to try and get a little sleep because you are shattered" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby pulled out one of her tops.

"Just put this on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She took off her jeans and top and put on her mom's top. It was long so reached half way down her thighs.

Rachel jumped into bed and Shelby waited until the girl was sleeping before walking down the stairs to see her parents.

"Shelby, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, herself and Sarah was in the kitchen.

"He hurt my baby so badly" Shelby said before bursting into tears.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"He raped her mom, he raped her. He split her in half literally. No parent should ever have to hear that their daughter was bleeding because of a man. She hasn't even started her periods" Shelby cried and both Elizabeth and Sarah was shocked.

"Oh Shell" Sarah said hugging her daughter.

"Good girl, get it all out because you have to be strong for your daughter now" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded. She cried into her sister and her mom before she was interrupted with Rachel's scream.

Shelby ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. She found her little girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Wake up baby" Shelby cried.

"Stop, it hurts please" Rachel cried.

"Baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Shelby rocked her baby, she jumped slightly when she felt her leg going wet. Rachel's eyes shot open.

"I'm so sorry, let me go" Rachel cried trying to get out of her mother's arm. She was so embarrassed.

"Mom" Shelby asked knowing that she needed to get the girl out of the room. Rachel was fighting against Shelby but she had a tight hold of the girl.

"I'm away to her room" Shelby said carrying Rachel to the room that was to be hers. On the way, she grabbed another pair of pants and t-shirt.

Shelby knew she needed to calm Rachel down before sorting her out.

"Are you okay now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry" Rachel asked.

"Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen" Shelby said.

"But I'm 11" Rachel said.

"I know but I understand completely. You have just had to remember a horrific experience you had" Shelby said.

"Are you ready to get cleaned up" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They went into the bathroom and Shelby ran the girl a quick bath.

"Do you just want to have a bath just now instead of tomorrow" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Once the bath was ready, Rachel stepped in. It pained Shelby to see how little her girl was. As she stepped into the bath, Shelby watched her. She still only had a baby bum, she hadn't matured and she knew how much that must have hurt her.

"Sweetie, how long has your dad been doing that to you?" Shelby asked.

"Not long, since summer. He said that because I was nearly 12, he felt I was ready. He said I would enjoy it now but I didn't" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said. She helped the girl do her hair before Rachel climbed out the bath. She dried and got into her mom's top again. It made her feel safe.

"Let's go and get something to eat" Shelby said.

"I just want a cuddle" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Of course" Shelby said. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"Let's go get a pizza" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Rachel didn't want to be with anyone else, she just wanted her mama to herself so they decided to just stay in Shelby's room. Shelby got them a pizza and they sat watching a film. By the end of the film Rachel was sleeping and Shelby didn't want to leave her daughter. She stayed awake with the girl in her lap and watched another film.

After the film finished, Shelby carried Rachel over to her bed and got changed. She then climbed into the bed and snuggled up with her daughter. Shelby was emotionally shattered, she couldn't believe what her poor little girl had told her.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review, I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. So would appreciate 5 or so more before I update again :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

It was the following morning and neither Shelby nor Rachel hadn't had a great sleep. Rachel had woken up quite a few times throughout the night. Each time, Rachel woke up whimpering her mom would be awake and comfort her back to her slumber.

"Come on, sweetie it's morning now" Shelby said and Rachel huffed.

"I know, you are tired but you need to go to school. You have missed enough" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You had a bath last night so you don't need a shower. So it's just breakfast and then we got go" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She got up and started getting dressed. Once Rachel was ready, they went down the stairs.

Elizabeth smiled at them.

"I have waffles made" Elizabeth said and they nodded. Shelby grabbed two waffles and put them on her and Rachel's plate.

They sat down and started eating, Rachel had another two waffles and Shelby had one.

"In the car, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She followed her mother out to the car and they drove to Lima.

"Are you going to see Miss Miranda today?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"At lunch" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. They spoke generally for a while longer before floating into a relaxed silence. They listened to the music.

They arrived at the school and Rachel jumped out.

"Will you be there to pick me up?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, I will" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

She walked off to school and quickly found her friends.

Shelby headed back home, she arrived home and walked into the living room where her mom and Sarah were. Sarah only worked Monday, Tuesdays and Thursdays so she was off today.

"How is Rachel now?" Sarah asked and Shelby shrugged.

"I really don't know" Shelby said. "She doesn't understand what is going on. She seems to understand that it was bad what her dad did but she doesn't know that it was rape, or what sex is" Shelby explained and Sarah nodded.

"You know that you are going to have to speak to her about it" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"I know" Shelby said. "But I don't know how"

"Come on, Shell you were the one that spoke to Ellie about things like this when she was Rachel's age" Sarah said.

"I know but it was different with Ellie" Shelby said.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"I was more comfortable with it, she was my sister I have known her since she was born" Shelby said. "God, it makes me feel so selfish"

"No Shelby, you're not selfish. It must be hard but think how many questions Ellie had when you spoke to her and we had always been relatively open with her. Rachel has lived with her father and from what I have heard she didn't have a single female role in her life" Sarah explained and Shelby nodded.

"She must know some of it from school" Shelby said. She had remembered Ellie mentioning when they had the conversation that Ellie knew some things already from school.

"Well, that's if her dad signed the parents confirmation letter" Sarah said and Shelby sighed.

"I doubt he did" Shelby said.

"Phone the school, they would be able to find out for you" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded. Shelby walked out of the room and headed to the office.

She managed to phone the school and as expected Leroy hadn't signed the forms allowing the girl to be involved in the sex education lessons. Shelby sighed, her poor little girl knew nothing.

Meanwhile at school, Rachel had been in a day dream much of the day. She was so relieved when it was lunch time. Rachel quickly had her lunch and then headed to Miss Miranda's room.

"Hi Rachel" Miss Miranda said and Rachel nodded.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"There is just a lot going on so I just want to sing" Rachel said and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course" Miss Miranda said.

They started singing and Rachel got into the song. She let go of everything, the emotion was overpowering and Rachel didn't even notice that she was crying.

"That was beautiful Rachel" Miss Miranda said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said wiping her eyes.

They sang for a bit longer before the bell rang and Rachel headed to class. The afternoon classes went quickly and Rachel was so relieved to see her mom's car waiting for her.

"Hey" Rachel said climbing into the car.

"Hey, sweetie did you have a good day?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"It was okay" Rachel said quietly.

"Really?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I just have a lot of things going through my head. I just want to get home now" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. Shelby was slightly surprised to hear Rachel refer to her parent's house as home but she knew that the girl was settling in. They spoke on the way home and Shelby could tell the girl was tired.

"Do you have any homework?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's go into the kitchen to get it done" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel put her bag down and got the work out. Shelby got Rachel a drink and cookie.

"What homework do you have?" Shelby asked.

"Some math, and reading" Rachel said.

"I'll do the math first" Rachel said and Shelby nodded before sitting down. Rachel did some problems before looking up at Shelby.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here if you need any help" Shelby asked.

"My dad never used to be around when I did my homework" Rachel said.

"Well, I am here for you. Are you managing that?" Shelby asked as she stood up and walked behind Rachel. She noticed that the girl was managing without a problem.

"No, it's okay just now. It's quite easy" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. After doing the math, they moved onto the reading. Shelby listened to the girl as she read the page.

"You are very good" Shelby said and Rachel shrugged.

"Are you one of the youngest in your grade?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I am, but I'm in the top set for everything" Rachel said.

"Oh you are very clever" Shelby said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel was finished.

"Good girl, I'm away to the living room. Just put your bag away and then come through" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

She ran up the stairs finding Ellie on her way.

"Can you help me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, what's the matter?" Ellie asked. Rachel reached up to Ellie's ear and whispered to her.

Meanwhile Shelby was sat down the stairs with her parents and Sarah. They were speaking when music started.

Rachel walked into the room. Ellie snuck behind her niece.

 _I'm limited  
Just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you you can do all I couldn't do  
Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you_

 _I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most, to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Rachel walked in front of Shelby and held her mom's hand. She had emotion in her voice and the rest of the family were all crying. This little girl had a voice of an angel.

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

 _It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me_

 _Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

Shelby joined in quietly singing with her daughter. She loved this girl and their voices blended amazingly. _  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
In the wood  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
And because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..._

Shelby and Rachel sang the last note in perfect unison.

"I love you baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said. Everyone cheered.

"Oh Rachel, you are amazing" Elizabeth said. Rachel loved the attention she was getting from all her family. She smiled, this was her family.

"Come with me a minute, Rachel" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They went up to Shelby's room and sat on the bed.

"Rachel, do you know the name of what your dad did to you?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it's called sex, but because you didn't want to do it, it's called rape" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"People have sex when they love each other and it can create a baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked confused.

"Women have eggs inside their bodies, in their ovaries and men have sperm. Sometimes when people have sex the sperm from the man goes into the woman and it can create a baby" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"How was I created then?" Rachel asked. "Did you have sex with my dad?"

"Well no, you seen sometimes the doctor can move the sperm from the man to the woman without them having to have sex" Shelby said and again Rachel nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think it is important that you understand what has happened to you and that you can speak to the CPS officer tomorrow. She might use words like sex and rape and I'd prefer you to know what they mean" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said.

"Do you know what puberty is?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it is changed which a girl goes through to become a woman" Shelby said and Rachel nodded though she was started to get distracted and bored of this conversation.

"Rachel, are you listening to me or do you want to have this conversation another time" Shelby said softly. She didn't want to overwhelm the girl.

"Another time" Rachel said timidly.

"Okay, sweetie" Shelby said. "Can I get a cuddle?"

Rachel nodded as she put her arms around her mom.

"I love you Rachel and I am so proud of you. You have been through so much and you don't let it get to you" Shelby said.

"I'm glad that you are back. I just want you to look after me" Rachel said.

"I love you baby, I am never leaving you" Shelby said.

"Thank you mama" Rachel said into her mom's chest.

"Shall we go down the stairs for a bit?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Can I play with Emily?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay sweetie" Shelby said smiling. She was glad that they were getting on so well.

Shelby walked into the living room and sat down with her family.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked and Shelby shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad, I didn't talk to her about everything. I didn't want her to become overwhelmed so I didn't tell her about puberty or anything just what sex and rape are" Shelby explained and both Sarah and Elizabeth nodded.

Ellie came down the stairs and snuggled up with Shelby.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Shelby asked looking at her sister. By now both Sarah and Elizabeth were looking at Ellie as well.

"It doesn't matter" Ellie said sniffing confirming to Shelby that something was wrong.

"Is it to do with a couple of days ago?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded before bursting into tears.

"Hey" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Let's go up the stairs so a chat" Shelby said and Ellie nodded allowing her sister to drag her up the stairs.

"Right what's up?" Shelby said sitting on Ellie's bed.

"He told everyone" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"I thought you would have known that it would get out" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"I did know, but he told everyone that it was my first time and I bleed. It was so embarrassing, everyone was saying how late I was to have sex and how they thought I'd done it ages ago" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"Ellie, it's not as cool as people make to have sex. You'll end up calling you a slut or something" Shelby said. "I promise you, you get called names for not having sex but you still get the exact same for having sex"

Ellie nodded.

"I know that now, I wish never did it" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"Well, you have done it now" Shelby said. "Ellie, this is quite a serious question now. Are you planning on regularly having sex with Jackson?"

"Well, not anymore" Ellie said.

"Okay, well when you feel ready to have sex I'd like you to speak to either myself, mom or Sarah. We need to speak and I might find it easier to get you on birth control" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I know" Ellie said before it went quiet.

"Will you cuddle me?" Ellie asked and Shelby smiled.

"Of course" Shelby said pulling the girl into her chest.

"I'm a little jealous of Rachel for having you to herself" Ellie said.

"Oh sweetie, baby just remember that I am your sister and I always will be" Shelby said.

"I was looking forward to spending new year with you in New York" Ellie said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh sorry baby, I forgot about that" Shelby said.

"Do you want to come to New York with me when I turn the lights on at Times Square" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'd love that" Ellie said.

'"Good, I'll talk to Mom" Shelby said.

"Right, let's go and get tea" Shelby said taking Ellie hand and walking her down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked.

"Jackson again" Shelby said. Sarah was confused.

"People found out" Shelby said and Sarah nodded before they walked into the kitchen were everyone else is.

"Mom" Rachel said just wanting the reassurance that Shelby was there.

"You're okay" Shelby said smiling holding Rachel's hand. Rachel nodded and smiled.

They ate with the family and all spoke to each other. By the time they had finished, it was late and nearly time for the children to go to bed.

"Right, pjs and shower" Shelby said. Shelby decided that Rachel was to shower in the evening as it made things easier in the morning.

Rachel went up the stairs. She got ready for bed and clambered into bed as she was tired.

"Oh you didn't need to go to sleep" Shelby said.

"I'm tired" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, sweetie" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Go to sleep baby" Shelby said.

"Sing to me" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

 _Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies_

 _Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise_

 _Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise_

 _Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
All the pretty little ponies_

By the time Shelby had finished singing, Rachel was in a deep sleep. Shelby kissed her on the head before going down the stairs.

She stayed with her parents for a couple of hours before going back up the stairs to bed as she was tired.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel woke up and turned around to face her mom. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

"Oh, how you been awake long?" Shelby asked as she opened her eyes feeling someone watching her. Rachel shook her head before nuzzling into her mom's chest. Rachel had her hands against her chest.

"Come here" Shelby said as she turned onto her back. She pulled the girl up so that she was lying on top of her. Rachel's head was tucked under Shelby's chin. Her hands were resting softly on Shelby's breasts. She hadn't noticed at first but pulled them away when she realized, quite embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay" Shelby said.

"You are my daughter, if it's comfortable you can rest your hands on my boobs" Shelby said trying to calm the nervous girl down. Rachel still felt tense in her arms.

"Did you know that I got to hold you when you were born?" Rachel shook her head.

"When babies are born, their mom's produce milk from their boobs for their baby" Shelby explained. "I feed you and my heart broke. I wanted to keep you so much but I had signed a contract. I wasn't allowed to see you until you were 18 unless you contacted me first"

Rachel relaxed and moved her hand back to the comfortable position it had previously been in.

"I held you like this" Shelby said moving the girl sideways and held her just like she had done when she was a baby.

"I looked down at you suckling and you looked up at me with your big brown eyes and I knew that you were my angel" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Mommy, I wish you never left" Rachel said and Shelby had to control herself from sobbing.

"I do too baby, I do too so much" Shelby said whispering into her baby girl's ear.

Shelby loved looking down at her daughter in a cradle in her arms.

"I love you so much Rachel" Shelby said and Rachel looked up at her.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I think we need to get up now" Shelby said and Rachel sighed before nodding.

Shelby helped Rachel stand up.

"Get dressed and then come down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby started making breakfast while Rachel got ready. Once Rachel was down the stairs, Shelby got ready.

"Come on, Rach" Shelby said as she came down the stairs. They were running slightly late. Rachel stood up and went to the car.

They drove in almost complete silence again. Rachel looked out the window. It was the same journey as the previous 3 days but she loved it each time.

"You need to be quick out today" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Once Rachel was in the school, Shelby headed back home. She arrived home and decided to annoy her mom for a bit. Rachel had only been at school for 3 days and already Shelby was bored.

"I don't know what to do mom?" Shelby complained.

"Shelby, you are worse than a child. How about you do some cleaning? Are you remembering that the CPS officer is coming today" Elizabeth asked.

"Shit" Shelby said as she jumped off. She had completely forgotten about the meeting. Shelby quickly got to work doing the cleaning. She didn't want any problem to arise, she couldn't have her little girl taken off of her.

"Shelby, you'll need to leave to pick Rachel up now" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks mom please don't mess up the house" Shelby said as she grabbed her bag and left the house. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her house was always tidy until Rachel and Shelby came back home.

Shelby drove quickly to the school. She was so glad as she pulled into the school car park just as the bell rang.

Rachel came running over to Shelby's car.

"Hey, sweetie did you have a good day at school?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"That's good sweetie" Shelby said. They spoke about Rachel's day for a bit longer.

"So remember that the CPS officer is coming tonight" Shelby said and Rachel's face dropped.

"Mom, no" Rachel complained.

"It's not up to me, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel went into a bit of a huff. Shelby just left her sulking.

They arrived at the house and Shelby ordered Rachel up to her room to get ready. She wanted the girl out of her school outfit and into something more comfortable. Rachel got changed into simply sweats and a top.

"Good girl" Shelby said as Rachel sat down to watch the TV for a bit. The doorbell rang and Rachel jumped. Shelby answered the door.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Shelby said as she let the officer into her house.

"Hello, my name is Katie" She said putting her hand out to greet Shelby.

"Where's Rachel?" Katie asked.

"She is in the living room, she is feeling a bit nervous" Shelby said and Katie nodded.

"Of course, I'll speak to you both first and then I'll try to have a chat with Rachel by herself, maybe taking her to her room" Katie said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" She said as they walked into the living room.

"Hello Rachel, my name is Katie" Katie said and Rachel nodded before scouting over to her mom. She climbed into Shelby's lap.

"Hey, you're okay baby girl" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back encouragingly.

"So, I'm just here to have a little chat with you so we can make sure that you are happy" Katie said.

"I am happy, with my mom" Rachel said cuddling closer to her mom.

"That's good" Katy said "Do you prefer staying with your mom than with your dad"

Rachel nodded.

"Why?" Katie asked softly.

"She loves me, and doesn't hurt me" Rachel said quietly. "She will cuddle me and keep me safe"

"That's good, what ways did your dad hurt you that your mom doesn't?" Katie asked.

"She doesn't hit me or anything" Rachel said and Katie nodded.

"Rachel, can you tell Katie about what you told me your dad did to you?" Shelby asked. "What made you feel funny?"

"No, mama" Rachel said.

"Rachel, Katie only wants to help you" Shelby explained. "Nothing is going to happen to you. We just want you to be safe and to help you over everything"

Rachel nodded.

"He hurt me and did things to me" Rachel said. "He made me bleed"

Katy nodded. She knew that she needed to just listen to Rachel, she didn't want to lead the girl the wrong way.

"Tell her what he used?" Shelby said.

"His fingers, his tongue and his willy" Rachel mumbled. Katie nodded.

"Thank you for speaking to me, Rachel" Katie said. "Can I just confirm something?"

Rachel nodded.

"Did he rape you?" Katie asked and Rachel nodded before bursting into tears. Shelby held the girl in her arms and she turned towards her burrowing her head into her mom's chest.

"You are so brave, Rachel" Katie said and Rachel nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Katie decided to trying to speak to Rachel alone.

"Rachel, will you show me your room?" Katie asked and Rachel nodded. She jumped off her mom's lap and went to the door before turning around to look at Shelby.

"You go to your room that Nana got sorted for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Katie followed her.

"Wow, it's a beautiful room" Katie said and Rachel nodded.

"I like it" Rachel said.

"Do you sleep here?" Katie asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Where do you sleep?" Katie asked.

"With my mom" Rachel said. Katie nodded.

"I like to cuddle up with her then I don't have nightmares" Rachel explained.

She sat speaking to Katie for a bit longer before they headed back down the stairs.

"Well, I am very happy with how Rachel is doing" Katie said. "I would like to have another meeting in 2 weeks just to check everything is okay and you might want to go and see a therapist"

Shelby nodded.

"Of course, thank you" Shelby said as Katie left.

"It's no problem, you and that girl belong together" Katie said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you" Shelby said before they said their goodbyes.

Once Katie left, Shelby started making tea. It didn't take her too long and she called Rachel down.

"Mmm, Mom this is amazing" Rachel said eating the pasta her mom had made.

"I'm glad you like it" Shelby said.

Once they finished eating, they cuddled up on the sofa and watched the TV.

"Mom, when are we going to New York again?" Rachel asked.

"Well, next week is Thanks Giving and we are going the week after" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I think Ellie is going to go with us" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"It'll be good for you to get to know Ellie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was starting to get tired now.

"Right, shower and bed" Shelby said noticing the girl drifting off to sleep.

"Mommy" Rachel moaned.

"Now" Shelby said and Rachel sighed. She went up the stairs and quickly had a shower. She was really tired and for some reason she just wasn't in a cuddle mood, at least she didn't think she was. After speaking to Katie, she became embarrassed with the fact that she slept with her mom. She was going to sleep in her own bed.

Rachel walked into her room and climbed into bed.

"Rachel" Shelby called when she was unable to find her daughter.

"In here" Rachel shouted and Shelby followed the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to sleep" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, then I suppose I'll see you in the morning baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head after tucking her in. Rachel nodded before trying to get to sleep.

Shelby walked down the stairs, she was a bit confused as to why the girl wanted to be on her own in her own bed. It wasn't like the girl.

Shelby watched some TV before heading up to bed herself. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when the door opened.

"Mama" Rachel said.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Shelby asked as Rachel walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep by myself. I get scared" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Come on in, we can work on it baby at least you tried" Shelby said. She lifted Rachel over her and the girl snuggled up with her mom. They both feel into a better sleep when they were in each other's arms.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) I only got 2 reviews last time so I'd really appreciate some more this time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a couple of days later and Rachel didn't have school. She was so relieved as it meant she got to spent more time with her mom which she loved. Rachel lay in her mom's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on, baby girl go back to sleep" Shelby mumbled as she cuddled up with the girl.

"Mom, it's time to get up" Rachel complained.

"No, it's not" Shelby said. Rachel refused to listen to her mom and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't" Shelby said pulling the girl back into her arms.

"Let go of me" Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"It's Saturday, and you are going to sleep" Shelby said.

"No" Rachel said and she flung herself back with a force. She hid the back of her head on Shelby's chin.

"Ouch, Rachel that really hurt" Shelby said letting go of the girl in pain. Rachel looked at her mom. She really didn't mean to hurt her. The girl jumped up and ran out the room. Shelby sighed still rubbing her chin.

Shelby signed knowing that she needed to follow Rachel. Shelby got up slowly. She looked at the clock, it was only 7 o'clock and it was a Saturday. She needed a lie in. Shelby also knew that Rachel needed the sleep. She had been very cranky last night and Shelby knew it was due to her being up so early the rest of the week.

Shelby walked into Rachel's room and found the girl in her room lying with her back to the door.

"Hey, sweetie" Shelby said. Rachel felt the bed go down as her mother sat down.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Shelby asked rubbing circles careful around the girl's back.

"I'm sorry" Rachel sobbed.

"What are you sorry for?" Shelby asked.

"For hurting you" Rachel said and Shelby sighed. She moved her legs so that she was lying on the bed. She clambered into the bed and cuddled into the girl.

"Listen, you did hurt me but it's okay now. You just have to be more careful next time and do as I say" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Rachel asked.

"What of course, I'm not" Shelby said holding the girl close to her. She hated it when her daughter cried.

"Listen baby, I might be a little upset with you sometimes but I am never disappointed in you, okay" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, mama" Rachel said.

"Good girl, but now we are going to sleep. It is the weekend and 7 o'clock in the morning. You have been at school all week and last night you got cranky because you were tired. I'm not trying to be mean by saying that you can't get up now but you need a long lie" Shelby explained and this time Rachel didn't complain, she simply nodded. Shelby hummed softly into the girl's ear as she drifted back to sleep. Shelby knew that the girl was still tired, no matter what she said.

By the time they woke up again, it was nearly 11 o'clock.

"So much for you not being tired" Shelby said.

"I wasn't" Rachel insisted and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Momma could really do with a massive cuddle" Shelby said and Rachel giggled and nodded.

She lifted herself up on top of her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

"You are the best mom in the whole entire world" Rachel said.

"And you are the best daughter in the whole entire world" Shelby said as she rubbed the girl's back.

"Can you use your nails?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded. She used her nails up and down the girl's back.

"Why do you like having a long lie?" Shelby asked and Rachel tensed.

"Hey, baby just speak to Mama, ay?" Shelby asked encouragingly. Rachel relaxed into her mom's arm.

"I had to get up early, with dad. I had to be up before him and make a coffee for him. We didn't have a lot of food, well sometimes nothing. I didn't get breakfast, sometimes we did have cornflakes though" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said "You don't need to worry about any of that. From now on, you let me look after you. I am your mom and I am to look after you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I don't like not spending time with you" Rachel said.

"I know sweetie, but do you know how I like to spent time with you best?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I love it when we are cuddled up in bed speaking to each other, like this" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I love it too" Rachel said. They stayed like that for a bit longer before getting up.

"Don't let go of me mommy, carry me like a monkey" Rachel said and Shelby giggled. She carried Rachel in front of her all the way down the stairs before placing her on the chair.

"What time do you call this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was up but Mommy made me go back to sleep" Rachel said pouting.

"Oi cheeky, you still fell back asleep all the same didn't you?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Right, do you want sausages on a roll for brunch?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Rachel sat watching her mom as she made them sausages. Shelby had given the girl a cup of warm milk.

"Mom, I'm a bit cold" Rachel said and Shelby looked at the girl. She only had a pair of jammie shorts and a tank top on.

"Oh god, sorry baby" Shelby said as she grabbed a blanket and put it around Rachel. She should have thought about that but the girl always wrapped herself in the duvet and with the constant contact she had with Shelby, she was always hot during the night.

"Thanks mom" Rachel said holding the blanket in place.

"It's okay sweetie" Shelby said before turning back around to dish the sausages. Shelby handed the girl her plate and sat down.

"So after this we are going to get ready" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They chatted as they ate.

"Go and get dressed now, Rach" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and quickly found an outfit to wear.

"Mom, can we do something?" Rachel asked. She was really bored now.

"I know some place that we could go" Shelby said.

"Let me go and see if Ellie wants to come too" Shelby said and instantly Rachel felt jealous.

Shelby ran up to Ellie's room. She knocked on the door and asked Ellie is she wanted to go. She figured that it would be more fun for Rachel if Ellie was there rather than her. Ellie was more able to do this than she was.

"Come on, Rach" Shelby said as she grabbed the girl's coat.

"Where are we going" Rachel asked.

"It's a surprise" Shelby said and Rachel huffed. Ellie smiled. Rachel was annoyed that Ellie knew what was going on and she didn't.

"In the back baby, Ellie is in the front" Shelby said and Rachel sighed heavily.

She clambered into the car and into her seat. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her mom so she just stared out the window.

"Oi, what's up" Shelby asked.

"Nothing" Rachel said. Shelby could tell that the girl was in a mood so decided to just leave her alone.

It was only a 15 minute drive, so they quickly arrived. They climbed out the car and went into the building.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked still huffing.

"Stop the moaning or you will not get to have fun" Shelby said and Rachel huffed again.

"Rachel, I mean it drop the attitude" Shelby scolded. Ellie was slightly shocked to see her niece acting like this.

They walked into the reception area and Shelby went to the desk. Ellie sat down with Rachel.

"Rach, stop moaning. Shelby is only trying to make you happy" Ellie said and Rachel nodded. She wasn't too keen on Ellie. She was taken her mom away from her.

"Come on, girls" Shelby said and she encouraged them into the room.

"Put these on" Shelby said handing them slipper show things. Both girls put them on. They walked through the doors and Rachel stopped.

"Mom, this is amazing" Rachel said.

"This is the trampoline area and then there is two rooms of bouncy castles and obstacle course" Shelby said.

"Thank you mom" Rachel said before running off. Ellie ran after her.

"Ellie, look after her" Shelby said as she walked to the sitting area. She got herself a coffee and enjoyed watching the girls.

"Shell, we are going into the other room" Ellie said and Shelby nodded. She picked up her coffee and walked into the other room where the girls were.

They continued to play for about another 2 hours.

"Mom, I'm hungry" Rachel complained.

"Okay, let's got something to eat" Shelby said as they went to the restaurant. They ordered one large pizza and fries. They sat happily eating and talking to each other. Rachel's mood had improved dramatically.

"Right, let's head off now" Shelby said when she saw that it was nearly 6 o'clock. The place closed at 6 as they had to get ready for an evening party.

The girls walked to the car and got into their seats. Once in the seats, Rachel withdrew back to how she had previously been. Shelby sighed, she had hoped that the girl's mood had been firmly removed but it hadn't.

They arrived home and Rachel stormed up to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby shrugged her shoulder. Shelby walked back into the kitchen deciding to leave Rachel for a bit to cool down.

"Did you have a good time?" Shelby asked Ellie and she nodded.

"Thank you for letting me go with you" Ellie said leaning against Shelby.

"It's okay, sweetie" Shelby said.

"Mom said you can come to New York with us on Thursday" Shelby said and Ellie smiled.

"Thank you so much, Shel" Ellie said.

"It's okay, you will have to miss 3 days of school though" Shelby said.

"It's fine, I'll get some work. Will you be coming back home with me?" Ellie asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, me and Rachel will be staying in Ohio for a bit longer" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Shell?" Ellie asked.

"Mmh,uh" Shelby said.

"I think Rachel was a bit jealous that I was with you both today" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"I didn't think about that" Shelby said. "I best go and talk to her"

Ellie nodded and Shelby walked up the stairs. Shelby walked into Rachel's bedroom. The girl was reading a book that Ellie had given to her.

"We need to talk" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to talk" Rachel said.

"Well too bad" Shelby said taking the book from Rachel. Rachel huffed.

"Listen, I don't like this attitude that you have just now. Now, I understand that things are difficult and that you are going through a lot. She are also getting to the age when your body is going through a lot of changes but you can't just go in a mood with me" Shelby said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't appreciate you disrespecting me. I am an adult and children should respect their mothers" Shelby explained and Rachel sighed.

"Sorry" Rachel said.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" Shelby asked.

"I just" Rachel said before shaking her head.

"Take your time, I just want to help you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I don't like you spending so much time with Ellie" Rachel admitted.

"Oh baby, listen Ellie is my sister. Ever since she was born I babied her. When you went away, I found that I could look after Ellie instead. It made me feel more involved. I love Ellie but I love you too. You are my baby girl, I am different to you than what I am with Ellie" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I love you baby" Shelby said.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said.

"Let's head down the stairs to watch the TV" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm cold Mama" Rachel said.

"I'll get a blanket" Shelby said as they arrived down the stairs. Shelby got a blanket and waited for Rachel to sit next to her. She wrapped the blanket around them both and watched the TV.

They watched the TV for a bit longer before Shelby could feel Rachel drifting off.

"Bedtime, missy" Shelby said and Rachel sighed but didn't resist.

They headed up to bed and Rachel got changed.

"Right, let's sleep in your room tonight and maybe tomorrow you can try sleeping by yourself" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded.

They clambered into their bed and Rachel fell asleep with her mom humming a lullaby into her ear. Shelby smiled and sat reading her book for about an hour before following asleep as well.

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I love to hear them so please continue :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I don't own glee or any of the songs in this chapter or any other chapters :)**

It was Thursday and Thanks giving. Rachel hadn't had a thanks giving meal since before her dad was ill and she couldn't really remember it that well. Rachel was slightly nervous as everyone was coming around. Shelby's brother, Michael, was coming back as well. Rachel hadn't met him before and she was slightly nervous about meeting him.

Rachel woke up in her own bed. She had been working on sleeping by herself and the last couple of days she had managed to do it though in the morning she still went through for a cuddle with her mama.

"Mom" Rachel whispered quietly as she creeped into her mom's room.

"Hey, baby" Shelby mumbled moving to let Rachel in.

"You did so good sleeping by yourself" Shelby said pulling Rachel on top of her. Rachel nodded and held onto her mom.

"What do we do today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'll go down the stairs in a bit to help your Nana and then we will eat lunch. We go around the day and say what we are thankful for this year." Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. "Then we play some board games"

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Em, dominos, monopoly" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Then at night, we go and have sit at the camp fire at the bottom of the garden" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

She liked the sound of the day, they had planned.

"Shall we get up now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Carry me please" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Just this once" Shelby said as she kept the girl in her arms.

"I love you baby" Shelby said as she walked down the stairs with her daughter in her arms. She was trying to stop carrying and babying the girl as she was now 11 but Shelby loved it and she knew Rachel did too.

"Hey, mom" Shelby said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, now there is just cereal for breakfast. Please eat quickly and then out of the kitchen" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. She got two bowls for her and Rachel before making herself a coffee and squash for her daughter.

They sat down and quickly ate.

"Rach, go and have a shower. I want you dressed in one of the dresses that we bought in New York" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She ran up the stairs and got into the shower.

By the time, she was out. Shelby came up the stairs.

"I'm away to have a shower. Do you know what dress you want?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know" Rachel said. She still had her towel wrapped around her body.

"Let's pick a dress before I get in the shower" Shelby said as they walked into Rachel's room.

"I think you should wear this" Shelby said holding up a white and black lace dress.

"I like that one" Rachel said.

"I'll help you get it on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She let go of her towel and put her panties and crop top on before walking over to her mom.

"Mom, am I skinny or fat?" Rachel asked.

"You are a skinny malinky" Shelby said ticking the girl as she pulled down the dress. Rachel giggled.

"I love you mom" Rachel said leaning against Shelby.

"I love you too" Shelby said. They stayed holding each other for a bit.

"Right, I need to have a shower" Shelby said.

"Go please you are smelly" Rachel said.

"Oi, cheeky" Shelby said swatting the girl gently. Shelby didn't expect the reaction, she received. Rachel looked terrified. Her hands was resting on her behind as she tried to guard it.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Shelby said but the girl too off. Shelby sighed, she wanted to follow the girl but she knew she needed to have a shower. Shelby decided to have a shower to leave Rachel for a couple of minutes to calm down.

Sarah had just arrived and Emily darted up the stairs to find Rachel. She opened Rachel's door and was shocked to see Rachel crying. Emily ran back out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where is Auntie Shelby?" Emily asked.

"She is in the shower" Elizabeth said and Emily nodded.

"Okay, but Rachel is crying" Emily said. Sarah and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

"I'll go and check on her" Sarah said and Elizabeth nodded. Sarah walked up to Rachel's room.

"Hey, sweetie" Sarah said opening the door. "What's up?"

Rachel just looked at her aunt.

"Come here" Sarah said as she sat on Rachel's bed. She opened her arms and Rachel crawled into them.

"What's going on, tell your Auntie Sarah" Sarah whispered into the girl's ear.

"My mama hit me" Rachel said and Sarah was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. That was not Shelby.

"She hit my bottom, when I told her she was smelly" Rachel said and it clicked that Shelby hadn't hit the girl, she had just given her a little swat.

"No sweetie, what mom was doing was just telling you that you were being cheeky. She was just have a joke with you. Did it hurt?" Sarah asked.

"A little" Rachel said.

"You see, she didn't mean to hurt you" Sarah explained.

"But she still did it" Rachel said.

"Baby, it was just a warning" Sarah said and Rachel shrugged. She just didn't understand.

"Listen sweetie, your mom will never hurt you. She loves you a lot Rachel but for her to be your mom she has to be able to give you into trouble. She just gave you a little swat, she was just playing but in the future you will do something that is a bit naughty. Everyone does something naughty in their life and your mama might be mad at first but she will always love you" Sarah explained holding the girl in her arms.

Shelby was standing at the door resting against the door frame. Sarah looked up at her sister and smiled. Shelby walked forward and sat next to them both.

"Sweetie, everything your auntie has just said is true. Don't be afraid to do something wrong. You are only a child. No matter what happens, I will pick you up and help you through it all. I might be mad at first but I will still always love you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She climbed off her auntie's knee and onto her mom's.

"I love you baby, and I was just having a joke with you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I know that now" Shelby said as she held her girl in her arms. Shelby rubbed the girl's bottom softly.

"Let's head down the stairs" Shelby said looking at her sister. Rachel snuggled closer to her mom.

They walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Rachel, how about you go and find Emily?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel went away to find her cousin. She quickly found Emily and they were playing when the door opened.

"Uncle Michael" Emily shouted running into the man's arms. Michael smiled, he loved his niece. Sarah, Shelby and Ellie were standing behind him. Shelby had Harrison in her arms. Madison, Michael's girlfriend was standing with them. Rachel looked around. She wasn't sure of him. She wanted to get to her mom but her mom was holding the baby. Rachel walked over to her mom just needing the comfort. She was right up against Shelby and Ellie put her arms on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned her head noticing her auntie. Her mom couldn't hold her so Ellie could just have to do.

Rachel looked at her auntie before jumping into Ellie's arms.

"Hey" Ellie said slightly surprised. Rachel quietly snuggled into Ellie. Shelby looked at them. She gave the girl a questioning look and Ellie shrugged.

"You okay, baby girl?" Shelby asked whispering into Rachel's ear. Rachel looked up at her mom. She wanted her mom. Shelby knew that look. She handed Harrison to Sarah and Rachel jumped into her arms.

"You're okay" Shelby said.

"And who is this little girl?" Michael asked moving towards them. Rachel shied away from him, she was scared.

"Give us a second please, Mike" Shelby said and Michael nodded.

"Right, girls I need some help dishing up" Elizabeth said looking at her watch. Everyone nodded and got moving. Shelby stayed with Rachel.

"Hey, rach you don't need to worry. Uncle Michael is just like Grandad" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You don't need to be scared of him" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded again. They spoke for a bit longer and Rachel felt a bit better.

"Let's go and see Uncle Michael" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Mike" Shelby shouted as she noticed all the adults in the kitchen.

"She wants to say hello now" Shelby said and Michael nodded walking over towards Shelby. As he arrived, he was a little surprised to find the girl in his arms.

"Oh hello, sweetie. It's lovely to meet you. I'm your uncle Michael" Michael said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and spoke to her uncle. They spoke for about 10 minutes before they were called to the dining room.

Michael put the girl down and they walked to the dining room. Rachel holding her mom's hand. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. There was so much food.

"Wow" Rachel said. There was turkey, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, vegetables, cauliflower cheese, sausage stuffing, mac n cheese, gravy, corn on a cob, casserole, salad, rolls, cransberry sauce and lots more.

"Mommy, it's a lot" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Come on, let's sit down" Shelby said. Shelby was sat next to Ellie and Rachel.

"Right, are we ready? I'll start and we will go around to Thomas and so on" Elizabeth said.

"I am thankful for having my whole family here including our newest additions Rachel and Harrison" Elizabeth said. After Elizabeth, both Thomas, Madison and Michael went, then it was Rachel's shot.

"I am thankful for" Rachel said before stopping to think. "Getting my mommy back and getting away from my daddy"

Shelby smiled and grabbed the girl's hand.

"I am thankful for getting my baby girl back and being able to perform on Broadway in wicked" Shelby said. Then it was Ellie's shot.

"I am thankful for having an amazing family and boyfriend" Ellie said and both her parents scoffed. They didn't really like Jackson, they didn't want their baby girl with a boy. It worried them but it just annoyed Ellie. She knew what would annoy them more.

"And I am thankful for being kept safe during cheerleading this year" Ellie said.

"You what?" Elizabeth said.

"Mom, leave it at the table" Shelby said. Elizabeth scoffed again.

"Such an embarrassment at times" Elizabeth said and Ellie looked at her.

"You are never happy for me, are you?" Ellie said. "I'm never enough for you and you wonder why I don't tell you anything. You'd just be disappointed in me"

"Well, maybe I won't be if you just got away from that boy" Elizabeth said. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I love him, okay. He isn't just some fling that you think he is. We love each other, okay. We have had sex" Ellie said before she realized what she had said. Ellie was so embarrassed. She ran out of the room. Shelby sighed before getting up to follow her.

"I suppose, you knew about this Shelby?" Elizabeth said.

"I did, at least I am someone she can speak to" Shelby said before putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, if you start serving just ask Uncle Michael to get you food" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby disappeared to find her sister. She knew that Ellie would have ran up to her room.

"Hey" Shelby said opening the door. She felt horrible seeing her sister crying.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Once in her sister's arms, Ellie burst. She sobbed into Shelby's chest.

"I can't believe I blurted both things out" Ellie said.

"Why did you do it?" Shelby asked.

"Because I have had enough of Mom still thinking I am a baby" Ellie said "I hear her all the time joking with Sarah. They laugh about things like sex and that but I can't speak to her about any of it. I'm 16 and she had never spoke to me once about sex. She didn't even tell me about periods. I was so scared when I started. I hide my first two periods because I couldn't tell her. I had to wait until you came back home. She still doesn't know I started."

Shelby sighed.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Shelby asked shocked. When Ellie had come crying to her, she had just assumed that it was the girl's first period.

"I couldn't. That was the one moment that I wanted you so much. I wanted you back home" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"Couldn't you have told Sarah?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"I was too embarrassed" Ellie said. Shelby sighed.

"I can't believe you never told anyone. What did you do?" Shelby asked moving the hair from the girl's face and lying down next to her. She didn't care that they were missing the meal. She needed to sort her little sister out.

"I just used toilet roll" Ellie said sighing.

"What baby" Shelby said.

"Shelbs, please can we speak about it later" Ellie said having enough.

"Okay, but we will be finishing this conversation" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Shall we go down the stairs now? I think tomorrow, we need to have a sit down with Mom and you need to speak to her" Shelby said and Ellie sighed.

"I don't want to. Can't I just come home with you" Ellie asked.

"No sweetie, we are sorting this out before we have our flight tomorrow night to New York we need to sort this out before we leave" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as they walked down the stairs. Everyone was eating so they just snuck in. Elizabeth was giving Ellie a glare and Ellie felt nervous under it.

"Let's eat" Shelby said grabbing the girl's hand. "Don't worry"

"Is that nice, baby?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"It's yummy, I like this cheesy thing" Rachel said eating the cauliflower cheese.

"I'll remember that then" Shelby said as they carried on eating. Once they finished, they headed through to the living room while Elizabeth and Sarah got the dessert sorted. Ellie would being very cuddly towards Shelby not that Shelby minded.

"Don't worry sweetie" Shelby said and Ellie shrugged.

They waited for about an hour and then went back to get more food. Rachel hasn't ever seen so many cakes.

"Mommy, I can eat it all" Rachel whispered and Shelby laughed.

"Yeah, but remember there will be some left over so you don't need to eat it all just now. I don't want you being sick" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They sat down and started eating. Rachel had the apple and caramel crisp and it was amazing.

"Nana, you are a real good cook, Nana" Rachel said and Shelby giggled so did Elizabeth.

"Thank you Rachel" Elizabeth said.

After everyone had eaten, they headed to the living room.

"We are away to watch a bit of football before we play games" Thomas said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay, right we'll go and sit down" Elizabeth said. Ellie was slightly nervous about going into a room with her mom.

"Ellie, you are grounded. Go to your room" Elizabeth said glaring at the girl.

"Mom, I don't think we need that" Shelby said.

"Fine, then we talk now" Elizabeth said and Shelby sighed.

"If you must" Shelby said sitting down. She pulled Ellie down next to her and Rachel was at the other side of her. She didn't really want the girl to witness this but she knew that Rachel was full and getting tired.

"I don't want you being with that boy" Elizabeth said.

"But why?" Ellie asked.

"He is trying to make you grow up too fast" Elizabeth said.

"Mom, I am 16. So what I had sex with him. It's not like it's illegal" Ellie complained.

"But you are still at school, people who are still at school living in their mother's house should not be having sex." Elizabeth stated. Rachel flinched.

"So you don't like me" Rachel said and Elizabeth sighed.

"No Rach, you didn't want to. Ellie did" Elizabeth said. Shelby rubbed her daughter's back and the girl flopped down on her mom's chest.

"But Mom, we love each other. Everyone has sex okay, it's not a big deal. Anyway I spoke to Shelby about it" Ellie said.

"Why didn't you tell me" Elizabeth asked looking at Shelby.

"It's not my news to tell" Shelby said. "Mom, maybe if you actually tried to listen to her, she might have been able to talk to you"

"Don't turn this on me Shelby, you are hardly a model mom" Elizabeth said and Shelby tensed. Rachel started whimpering. No one spoke down to her Mama.

"It's okay, baby" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

"You can't say that. Shelby has been more of a mom to me over the last few days than you have. Shelby listens to me and I know that I can speak to her about anything" Ellie said and Shelby smiled putting her spare arm around her sister.

"Mom, have you ever asked Ellie about her periods?" Shelby asked.

"No, how have you started?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"She is 16" Shelby said. "Of course, she has. If she hadn't you should have taken her to the doctors as she has had boobs since she was 13"

"She never told me" Elizabeth said.

"That's because she told me" Shelby said. "How did you get things when I wasn't here?"

"It wasn't that hard, when you were home I would just kind of ask you and you would give me lots" Ellie said. "If I ran out, I would just go to the store on the way home from school and get some"

"That's not fair, no girl should have to do that" Shelby said.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm so sorry. You are my baby girl. I don't want to think of you as an adult. You still seem like a little girl to me" Elizabeth said.

"I understand now that I am going to have to let you grow up" Elizabeth said and Ellie nodded.

"Thank you" She said even though she was really embarrassed.

"Right, come on we are playing some family games to bond" Elizabeth said as she stood up.

"Els, why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked. "I would have helped while Shelby was away"

Ellie shrugged.

"I thought you would tell mom" Ellie said.

"Oh my silly girl" Sarah said pulling the girl into her arms. Sarah pulled the girl into her arms.

"Listen, please don't be scared of me again okay?" Sarah said and Ellie nodded. Sarah couldn't believe that her sister had gone through all this by herself.

"Right let's play" Elizabeth said putting down the game.

"I'm going up stairs" Ellie said. She just needed some time to herself.

"Ellie, wait" Shelby said as she ran after her sister.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl towards her. Ellie fell into her sister's strong arm. The stress of the day was all too much for her and she burst into tears.

"Don't worry sweetie" Shelby said trying to calm the girl down.

Rachel wasn't too happy that her mom had left her. She went to find her mom.

"Mom" Rachel said surprised to see Ellie crying.

"Hey baby, can you give her a minute?" Shelby asked as Ellie turned away from Rachel and tried to wipe her eyes. Rachel walked back into the living room.

"You ready to go back in?" Shelby asked after a couple of minutes and Ellie nodded.

"Come on then" Shelby said. They walked into the living room. Elizabeth, Emily, Rachel and Sarah was all playing snakes and ladders.

"Come here" Shelby said sitting down on the sofa. She pulled her sister into her arms.

Once the first game was finished, Shelby and Ellie joined in. It wasn't long before the boys arrived to join in.

They got monopoly out. Rachel went with Shelby and the woman explained the game to her daughter. The game went on for over 2 hours. The adults were all getting very competitive and soon the children were almost forgotten about.

Once the game finally finished, they got things tidied up.

"Right, shall we get changed and met into the garden in 30 minutes?" Elizabeth asked and everyone nodded.

Shelby and Rachel walked up the stairs due to where Ellie's room was she went up the stairs with them.

"Are you okay now?" Shelby asked putting her hand on her sister's back comfortingly. Ellie nodded.

"Just remember if you ever need to talk, I am here" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Thank you Shell" Ellie said.

"Listen little one" Ellie said leaning down to Rachel. "You have the most amazing mom in the world and she will do anything for you. Please remember that you can always speak to her and she will help you even if it's embarrassing"

Rachel nodded before jumping into her auntie's arm.

"I love you Auntie Ellie" Rachel said and Ellie smiled. She loved this little girl.

Once they left each other, Rachel went into her room with her mom.

"Right sweetie, get into some joggers and a hoodie because it's a bit cold outside" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She went into her room while Shelby moved onto her own room. She herself got changed into sweats and a top before going to see her daughter.

"Right are you ready? I have a blanket" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was excited but tired as well.

"Let's go then" Shelby said as she walked out the room. Rachel followed behind her. They walked to the garden where Elizabeth and Sarah's family already were.

Shelby sat down and Rachel climbed into her mom's arm.

"I love you" Shelby said as she put the blanket around the pair of them.

"I want s'mores" Emily shouted.

"Okay, let's get started" Elizabeth said.

"Els, will you make Rachel one as well" Shelby asked her sister who had just arrived. Ellie nodded before sitting down next to her sister. She got everything she needed and made the s'more for Rachel and then herself.

"This is amazing" Rachel said.

"Don't spill it on me. Turn around" Shelby said as she moved the girl so her back was against Shelby's stomach. Rachel sat happily eating the s'more.

Once they had eaten enough, they sat down.

"Come on, Shells give us a song" Thomas said.

"I don't know what to sing" Shelby said before starting.

 _When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

The rest of the family joined in at the chorus.

 _So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
All the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me_

 _So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me_

They all smiled once the song finished.

"I liked that song" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"So do I" Shelby said.

"My turn, I might not be as good as Shelby but I do love this song" Thomas said before grabbing the guitar.

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away._

 _Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away._

 _And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away._

Shelby was surprised, to feel the girl flipping over and falling into her chest as they sang. Then the girl started sobbing into her mom's chest. Once the song finished, Shelby stood up and walked away slightly with the girl. She walked around the garden calming the girl down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"The song" Rachel said.

"What about it" Shelby asked.

"It reminded me of my daddy" Rachel said.

"Which one?" Shelby asked.

"Hiram" Rachel said crying again.

"Oh baby, why?" Shelby asked.

"Because he used to sing me a song about sunshine" Rachel said and Shelby's heart broke.

"What did it go like baby girl?" Shelby asked.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Rachel sang her song with a strong voice, even though it was full of sobs. At the end of the song, she got an applause as her family had heard her. Rachel just burst into tears again and put her head into her mom's shoulder.

"You are okay baby" Shelby said rocking the girl. She held her until she fell asleep.

Shelby walked back to be with her family.

"Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"Aint no sunshine reminded her of you are my sunshine which her dad used to sing to her before he died" Shelby explained and all the adults nodded. Shelby sat down and looked at the girl. She was resting against her chest. She put the blanket around them and they spoke for a bit longer.

Shelby loved sitting there with her daughter and just speaking to her family. Thanksgiving had been eventful to say the least but she loved spending it with all her family.

"Right, it's midnight and it's getting a bit cold. Shall we go inside and talk?" Thomas asked and everyone nodded. They put the fire out and then walked to the house. Shelby kept Rachel in her arms while Sarah put Harrison and Emily to bed. Shelby knew that Rachel would sleep more peacefully in her arms.

They cuddled up and Ellie snuggled up with her sister.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded. She always did that the first night Shelby came home but she hadn't done it this time because of Rachel.

"I'll put Rachel to bed and then we'll go to bed" Shelby said as it was now 2 o'clock in the morning. By the time Shelby put Rachel to bed, Ellie was already in her pjs and in Shelby's bed. Shelby quickly got changed and climbed into bed with Ellie.

"I love you sweetie, and I can't believe you didn't talk to me earlier" Shelby said. "I could have told mom for you or at least helped you"

Ellie shrugged and got closer to her sister.

"Let's go to sleep. Rachel might be here in the morning so don't panic" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

Just as they were starting to drift off to sleep the door opened.

"Momma" Rachel said.

"Oh baby" Shelby said.

"I had a bad dream about daddy" Rachel cried.

"Come here" Shelby said as she pulled the girl into her bed. Shelby lay in the middle of the bed with her sister and daughter at each side of her. They quickly drifted off to sleep once they were all comfortable.

 **Thank you for all the reviews :) please review and tell me what you think? I wasn't really aiming to do this but one thing lead to another. Ellie wasn't supposed to have such a large role in this chapter but oh well haha :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning and Rachel woke up. She wasn't too impressed to realize her auntie was in bed with her. She just wanted her mom to herself.

"Hey baby" Shelby said feeling the girl's body tense slightly.

"What's up?" Shelby asked propping her head up with her elbows.

"Nothing" Rachel sighed before turning around to face away from her mom.

"Are you sure, baby? You do know that you can talk to me about anything" Shelby asked pulling the girl in towards her so that her stomach was touching Rachel's back.

Rachel just shrugged.

"Come on baby" Shelby said gently not wanting to push the girl.

"I want you to myself" Rachel mumbled.

"Hey what do you mean?" Shelby asked. "Is this about Ellie?"

Shelby looked over at her sister who was still sleeping. Ellie was a very deep sleeper unlike like Shelby herself. Rachel shrugged. Shelby knew that it was.

"Listen baby, you are my daughter. I love you so much and even though I love Ellie a lot. She is my sister and has a mom while I am your mom" Shelby explained "The love I have for you is different from the love I have for Ellie" Shelby said.

"You love her more?" Rachel asked.

"No the opposite, the love I have for you is like nothing I've hear had for someone else" Shelby explained.

"Listen, a lot is going on at the moment and Ellie and I get on really well so she is just finding it easier to speak to me at the moment" Shelby tried to explain.

"Why is Nana mad that Ellie had sex, you weren't mad at me were you?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wasn't mad at you because it wasn't you fault. But you know how I said that sex is for adults?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Well, you see Ellie is at a funny age when you think you are an adult but you're not actually" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Mama, what did Ellie keep from Nana?" Rachel asked. "What was embarrassing?"

"Well, you see when you get older" Shelby said unsure how to explain this "Well, you know how I said that girls go through changes so they can have babies?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well one of the changes girls go through is that they start their periods" Shelby said "Girls can get really embarrassed about them because it is when you bleed from your vagina for about 3-7 days" Shelby explained and Rachel made a face.

"Like what happened when Dad hurt me?" Rachel asked and Shelby sighed.

"Kind of but it won't hurt like it did then" Shelby explained.

"Will it stain my panties?" Rachel asked.

"No sweetie, you have special pads that you wear to protect your panties or you can use a tampon which you put up your vagina which soaks the blood before it comes out" Shelby explained and Rachel made a face.

"I know it sounds horrible but don't worry, just remember to get me and I'll help you" Shelby said and then Ellie started to wake up.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing" Shelby said knowing that Rachel would be embarrassed.

"I heard some it by the way, and Rach do please tell Shelby when you start because I don't want you going through what I had to go through. Your mom will help you, I promise" Ellie said and Shelby smiled. Rachel nodded.

"I trust you mama" Rachel said.

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. "I'm glad"

"Shall we get up" Shelby asked and both girl's nodded.

"Baby, I didn't scare you too much, did I?" Shelby asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad" Shelby said pulling the petite girl into her arms. She loved that her daughter was so little. She was nearly 12 but still looked only about 9 or 10 if not younger.

They got down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Right, our flight is at 5 o'clock this evening. We need to leave her at about 1:30 okay" Shelby explained and both girls nodded.

"So you need to eat up, get dressed and then pack" Shelby explained both girls nodded. Ellie rolled her eyes at her sister's bossiness.

"Don't get cheeky with me" Shelby said swatting her sister jokingly.

Ellie made a shocked face before getting up to make herself some breakfast.

Shelby got herself and Rachel something to eat.

"Right both of you remember that you are only going to New York for 6 days okay?" Shelby explained.

"Rach, you only need some clothes because you still have some clothes at home. Ellie you are the same okay?" Shelby explained and everyone nodded.

They quickly ate and then headed up to their individual rooms. Shelby quickly packed a small suitcase of clothes and toiletries before going to help Rachel.

Rachel was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Oi, get on with the packing" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"I don't know what I need" she complained.

"Well look through your drawers and see what you want to take back with you. You don't have that much clothes back in New York" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I think you should take all your dresses with you just in case" Shelby said and Rachel nodded

"Okay" Rachel said.

Shelby helped Rachel pack her bag and it didn't take long before they were ready.

"We need to leave now, or we will miss the plane" Shelby said.

"Stop being dramatic Shel" Ellie complained as they walked down the stairs.

"Quickly girls" Thomas said encouraging the girls into the 7 seater car.

"See you soon, Sarah" Shelby said as they all hugged each other.

"You better be back" Sarah said.

"I will definitely be back, in 6 days to be precise" Shelby said and Sarah laughed.

They clambered into the car and arrived at the airport. They got checked in and were away to go through security.

"Bye Shelbs" Elizabeth said hugging Shelby and then Rachel.

"Ellie, you better behave for Shelby. Shelby, I give you full permission to punish her if she misbehaves" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded.

"I will" Shelby said smiling and Ellie cringed.

They cuddled each other for a while before Shelby, Ellie and Rachel went through security.

"Come on, let's go to the lounge" Shelby said and both girls nodded.

They went to the lounge and just sat speaking to each other for a while. Shelby could tell that Rachel was getting tired and hoped the girl was sleep on the plane. It wasn't long before they were told they could board the plane.

"Mom, I want to sit at the window" Rachel moaned. Shelby rolled her eyes. The girl was getting cranky.

"But I like to sit at the window" Ellie complained. Shelby looked at Ellie.

"Els, please" Shelby said.

"Fine then, she is a spoilt brat" Ellie said glaring at the girl. Shelby sighed but let the girl in first. Shelby sat between Rachel and Ellie.

"Go to sleep baby" Shelby said once the girl had her seatbelt on. Rachel nodded and cuddled up in towards her mom's arm. Ellie rolled her eyes again.

"Ellie stop it" Shelby said. Ellie sighed, she swore Shelby had eyes on the back of her head. Once they were in the air, Shelby could tell that Rachel was sleeping.

"Ellie, I'm sorry about that but when Rachel is tired. She gets really cranky and you just have to let her get her way or she would just have a meltdown" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Okay but she better not be like that all the time" Ellie moaned.

"She won't" Shelby explained.

They sat in silence for the rest of the flight and Shelby had to wake Rachel up.

"Come on baby, we are about to land" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, mama" Rachel said. She certainly was in a better mood.

"Good girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

The plane landed and they quickly got off the plane. Shelby and Ellie got the suitcases and Rachel waited patiently.

"Let's go home" Shelby said putting an arm around Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Shall we stop at a restaurant for dinner?" Shelby asked and both girls nodded.

"I'm hungry" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay then sweetie" Shelby said. She hailed a cab and they drove them to a restaurant that was just along from Shelby's apartment. They quickly went in and got seated.

"Mom, I don't know what I want" Rachel complained.

"What do you fancy?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know. It's all fancy food" Rachel complained and Shelby laughed.

"Sweetie, this is not fancy" Shelby laughed and Rachel huffed for a bit before decided.

"I'll have Mac n Cheese" Rachel decided.

"That's you sorted then" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They ordered their main and then decided that they wanted desert.

"Shall we get the chocolate brownie sundae that is for sharing?" Shelby asked and both girls nodded.

"Please, I'm still hungry" Rachel said and Shelby laughed. The girl only had a kid's portion but Shelby still thought it was plenty for her.

They ordered their desert and it came quickly. They all dived.

"Mom, this is the best think I have ever eaten" Rachel said.

"Better than my cooking" Shelby asked looking shocked and Rachel nodded.

"Sorry mom, you are okay at cooking but you're not a chef" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading home. They arrived at the apartment and Shelby put everything onto the sofa.

"Can I go to my room now" Ellie asked.

"Em, about that. You know that I only have 2 bedrooms so it's Rachel's room now" Shelby explained.

"But that has been my room since you came here" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie, Rachel is my daughter and this is her home" Shelby explained and Ellie sighed.

"I can't believe you, Shel. You are my sister and I trust you a lot but you are starting to lose my trust because of your precious little daughter" Ellie snapped before storming into the bathroom. Shelby sighed.

"Mom, I can just sleep in your room just now. I think I'd prefer that anyway, you know with it being the first time back home. I get a little scared" Rachel said looking down.

"Oh baby" Shelby said. "Just tonight but that is your room, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to find my jammies and then go to bed because I am tired" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"Of course baby" Shelby said knowing that she had to speak to Ellie.

"Ellie" Shelby said knocking on the door "Open this door please, you know that I can open this door from the outside if I have to"

Ellie sighed, she had locked herself in the bathroom before at Shelby's and each time Shelby had simply opened the door from the outside. She decided to open the door herself.

"So what was that outburst about?" Shelby asked and Ellie sighed.

"El, you are my little sister and I love you a lot but Rachel is my daughter. Okay, you have me, Sarah and Mom looking after you but just know that little girl only has me. I am the only person she actually trusts and she needs me" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it difficult for you. It's just you see, I feel like I'm more your daughter than sister. I see you just like a mom, I look up to you" Ellie explained and Shelby nodded.

"I'm always here from you baby" Shelby said.

"Thank you Shel" Ellie said giving her sister a hug.

"Right, Rachel said you can sleep in her bed tonight as she wants to sleep with me" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

She pulled away and walked to the bedroom. Shelby smiled and decided to go to bed herself.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to my bed now. I'm going to read my book for a bit too" Shelby said to Rachel. Rachel nodded half asleep. Shelby quickly got changed. She was starting to get more comfortable in front of Rachel and both of them would happily change in front of each other without getting embarrassed.

Shelby climbed into the bed and read her book for about half an hour. Once she had had enough, she turned the light off and snuggled in with her daughter.

"I love you my baby girl" Shelby said pulling Rachel into her arms. Rachel was in a deep sleep and didn't reply. Just seeing her little girl's relaxed face, Shelby knew that Rachel was relying on her.

Shelby kissed the girl on the head. She had her baby back, she was back in her arms.

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) Love hearing all the reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know that people have commented on our Rachel seems younger than 11 but there is a reason for it. I hope this chapter helps you slightly understand why.**

 **Also Rachel is tiny for her age. Lea Michelle is quite small and the girl still hasn't gone through puberty or anything yet. She is slightly malnourished due to the fact that she was living off of very little food from her dad, Leroy. Even though Hiram was a good father, he died over 2 years ago and had been ill for 2 years previous to that.**

It was the following morning and Shelby was the first one up as usually. She walked into the kitchen and sighed. It felt so good to be home. She decided that she would surprise the girls and make them breakfast. She decided on waffles. Shelby had an amazing day planned, the whole time she was in New York with Rachel before they had barely gone out other than to go shopping.

Shelby debated about whether or not to get changed first or just stay in her jammies. She decided for the latter approach, just wanting the place to feel like home and relaxed. The pancakes were almost ready when Shelby woke the girls up.

"Come on, you two" Shelby shouted. She continued to shout at them until they both made a noise to let her know they were getting up. Ellie was through first.

"Here" Shelby said handing over the plate to her sister.

"Oh thank you Shel" Ellie said sitting down. Shelby had set syrups and fruit on the table.

Rachel then came through and instantly Shelby noticed that Rachel didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"What are you making?" Rachel asked with an attitude.

"Oi, drop that tone with me and its pancakes" Shelby said smiling.

"I don't want pancakes" Rachel complained. Shelby raised her eyebrow shocked slightly at her daughter's newly formed attitude.

"Well, you either eat this or you can have some fruit" Shelby said.

"I want waffles" Rachel said and Shelby sighed but shook her head.

"You are not having waffles today, you can have them another time but I have made you pancakes" Shelby said. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want them, what part of that don't you understand" Rachel shouted before storming out. Shelby couldn't believe it.

"Shelby, you can't just let her storm out like that" Ellie said and Shelby just stared into the space that her daughter stormed off from.

"I" Shelby said not knowing what to say.

"I'm a way to get ready" Shelby said and walked away leaving the pancakes she had made for Rachel on the table.

"Okay, I'll have to wait for Rachel to get out her room to get my changed" Ellie said.

"You can go and have a shower just now and just put the dressing gown on that's on the back of the door." Shelby explained and Ellie nodded. She went to the main bathroom while Shelby went to her ensuite.

Rachel lay on her bed. She didn't know what had come over her but she just didn't want pancakes. She was shocked that her mom hadn't let her get what she wanted. Shelby always wanted to make her happy. Rachel waited but then she realized that she was starving. Rachel wanted to eat now. She peaked out of her room and noticed that the water was running in both showers. She ran to the kitchen and saw the plate. Rachel grabbed the plate and syrup before running back to her room.

She sat eating the pancakes. After she finished, Rachel lay back on the bed. She loved her bed so much and it smelt like Ellie now.

Rachel got bored very quickly. She decided to look through her aunt's clothes to see what she had brought. Rachel looked through the clothes, she decided to try some of them on.

She was interrupting by the knock at the door.

"Go away, I'm getting changed" Rachel called.

"Okay, well finish getting ready and then come out. We need to talk" Shelby explained.

"Fine" Rachel snapped.

She looked through her cousin's clothes again and saw a bra. She wanted to put it on just to see. The girl picked it up. It was a simply white t-shirt bra. The girl put it on and then placed her t-shirt on over the bra. She looked in the mirror. Ellie wasn't particularly chesty wearing a B cup. It wasn't massive, but it was noticeably under the girl's top not that Rachel care. She put on her jeans and then walked out the room.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly received a weird look from Shelby. It took Shelby a minute to put the pieces together before she had to hold back her laugh.

"Come with me" Shelby said guiding the girl back to her room.

"Mom" Rachel moaned. Ellie had just come out of Rachel's room with clothes.

"Shelby, I can't find my white bra" Ellie complained. "I definitely packed it"

"Give me a second, Els" Shelby said as she guided Rachel into the room passed her sister.

Shelby closed the door behind her.

"Now, take off your top" Shelby said.

"No" Rachel said.

"Give your aunt her bra back" Shelby said trying to keep a straight face. Rachel went bright red.

"How did you notice" Rachel asked blushing as she turned around to face away from her mom. She took off her top and Ellie's bra before finding her own crop top and putting it on.

"Baby, your boobs to not grow 3 inches in one night" Shelby said. "I'm your mom, I notice these things"

"Well, that makes you a freak, if you look at my chest all the time" Rachel said. Shelby laughed.

"It was obvious" Shelby said and the girl blushed again.

"Come on baby, what's going on with you? You have been in a mood all day" Shelby explained.

"I have not" Rachel said. "I want you to leave my room"

Shelby sighed before leaving. She took Ellie's bra and gave it to the girl.

"Where was it?" Ellie asked.

"Your niece" Shelby said and Ellie was confused.

"She was wearing it?" Ellie asked confused and Shelby nodded.

"Someone wants to grow up too quickly" Ellie said as she walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Shelby sighed, she had an amazing day planned and now she wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"Rachel" Shelby called and after a numerous amount of calling the girl came through.

"What" She snapped.

"Well, I was just about to say that I have a very fun day planned, but we are not going to go if you continue to speak to me like you are" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Sorry" Rachel said.

"It's okay" Shelby said even though it was obvious that the girl didn't really mean it. Shelby just didn't want to get into a fight with her daughter.

"Hurry up, Ellie" Shelby shouted. It didn't take long before all of them were ready and heading out the door.

Shelby decided that they could get the boat to see the statue of Liberty. Both girls loved it and enjoyed taking pictures of each other. Rachel's mood was still there but was forgotten about for a while as she was amazed by the views in front of her.

After that they went for lunch. They found a lovely café and went in. Shelby and Ellie both had a salad and Rachel picked a Panini.

"So I have an action packed afternoon, are you ready for it" Shelby asked and both girl's nodded.

They went to the Empire State building first before heading to Madame Tussauds

"It is busy because most schools are off due to Thanks giving so you need to listen to me and stay near each other" Shelby explained and both girls nodded. Rachel was only half listening as she was too busy looking at over things.

They walked around and took pictures of each other. Shelby and Ellie were having a joke about how hot Leo DiCaprio was. Rachel didn't understand what they were talking about. How did he look hot? She didn't understand.

Rachel got distracted, everyone was around this one person. Rachel decided that her mom wouldn't mind if she went away. She went to the crowd and followed them around. She just assumed her mom was behind her the whole time.

Once Shelby and Ellie had finished having a joke about Leo DiCaprio, Shelby turned around to find Rachel. The girl was gone.

"Where is Rachel?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"That girl" Shelby scolded.

"Don't worry, we will find her" Ellie said. Shelby was starting to panic now. She had lost her daughter.

"Els, I need to find her" Shelby said.

"We will" Ellie said as they speeded passed everyone. They got to the door and still hadn't seen Rachel.

"Finally, you took forever" Rachel complained.

"Rachel, you do not run away from me" Shelby said and Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you were taking forever" Rachel said.

"Rachel, this is serious. It is not okay for you to run away from me especially when I told you to stay next to me. From now on when we are some place busy, you will have to hold my hand as you are acting like a toddler" Shelby said grabbing the girl's hand.

"Let go of me" Rachel said glaring at her mom.

"No" Shelby said as she pulled the girl back to where she and Ellie had gotten to on the door.

"You can't tell me what to do?" Rachel shouted.

"I am your mother and you will do what I say" Shelby threatened. "Stop embarrassing the pair of us"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes before just letting her mom and aunt talk.

"Right, well just because Rachel isn't in a good mood we aren't going to ruin what I had planned so we are taking an open top bus tour of the city.

"Really?" Ellie said. "Thanks Shell"

"It's okay" Shelby said. They walked to the stop and got on the bus.

"If I were you, I would drop the attitude and just enjoy this" Selby threatened again.

Rachel again didn't say anything.

"So, I don't think I told you guys, but I am performing tonight, both of tomorrow shows, both of Mondays and Tuesdays night" Shelby explained and both girls nodded.

"I wasn't able to get tickets for you both for tonight just I managed to get you tickets for the rest" Shelby explained and they both nodded.

"So Ellie, it's up to you, you can stay in the apartment or you can stay backstage?" Shelby asked.

"Can we stay backstage" Ellie said and this surprised Shelby.

"Yes, of course" Shelby said.

"Why, I don't want to wait in the dressing room all night" Rachel complained.

"I don't want to be in charge of you when you are acting like this" Ellie snapped back.

Shelby hadn't expected that from Ellie at all.

"Okay girls, let's drop it now" Shelby said. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon before heading home.

"Right, we can have a quick snack just now and then I'll get us a pizza on the way home from the theatre" Shelby explained and they nodded. Shelby walked into the kitchen to make them a snack. She came back into the living room with the bowls and handed it to the girls.

"Thank you" Ellie said. They all sat back and ate the food. Once they had finished, Shelby remembered closing her eyes for one second.

"Shel" Ellie said.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"I think we need to leave now" Ellie said and Shelby looked at her phone.

"Oh god, the time. Quickly girls, we are running late" Shelby said as she grabbed her bags. They were out the apartment in no time and into Shelby's car.

They arrived at the theatre and Shelby was rushed into hair and makeup. Rachel and Ellie both went to her dressing room.

"Rach, what's going on?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You have been naughty all day" Ellie said.

"I haven't" Rachel said and Ellie gave her a look.

"Give your mom a break. She has done so much for you" Ellie said and Rachel nodded. Maybe she had pushed her mom too much. Shelby came through and noticed that Rachel was looking tired.

"Do you want us to leave so you can get changed?" Ellie asked.

"It's up to you, I don't mind" Shelby said. Ellie decided to leave her sister to get ready.

"Do you want to come Rach?" Ellie asked and the girl shook her head.

"It's okay" Rachel said "I'm tired"

Shelby knew that the girl was going to drift off to sleep. Shelby started getting ready, Rachel lay on the sofa watching her mom. Had it been anyone else, Shelby would have been freaked out but with it being her daughter she didn't mind.

"Go to sleep little one" Shelby said kissing the tired girl on the head before walking out. Ellie walked back into the room and sat down. She moved Rachel so that her head was resting on Ellie's lap. Ellie played with her phone as well as the girl's hair until she fell asleep.

Shelby came back at interval and smiled at the scene.

"She is shattered" Ellie said and Shelby nodded

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby had to go on again. The rest of the show went quickly and Shelby knew she was going to have to leave quickly as the girl was sleeping.

"Come on, baby" Shelby said pulling Rachel into her arms. She had washed the green off her face and was now in sweats. Once she had a tight hold of Rachel they made their way out.

The fans were crowded around the door and the noise woke Rachel up. Shelby whispered softly to the girl calming her down. Rachel still didn't like the noise or crowd.

They got to Shelby's car and Shelby drove them home stopping for a pizza on the way. Once they arrived home, she carried the girl up the stairs and they all ate the pizza before getting changed into their jammies.

"Will you manage to get changed yourself?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She went into her room to get changed. Shelby walked into her room and got changed. She then phoned her mom. She needed some advice.

"Hey Mom" Shelby said.

" _What's wrong, Shel? Is it Ellie? Is she misbehaving?" Elizabeth asked._

"No it's Rachel" Shelby explained. Shelby was unaware of the fact the little girl was listening at the door. She then went on to tell Elizabeth what had happened today.

" _What would I do to you if you or Ellie did that?" Elizabeth asked._

"Give us a swatting" Shelby said embarrassed. Rachel heard that and freaked. Her mom was going to hurt her. She ran away.

" _Exactly, now I'm not saying you should do that do her, especially with everything that has happened with her dad but you need to punish her Shelby. She needs to know that she will get into trouble if she misbehaves" Elizabeth explained._

Shelby nodded.

"I know Mom, I'll speak to her tomorrow. She won't manage a swatting yet and I don't plan to ever swat her. I will find my own way to punish her" Shelby explained and Elizabeth nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby hung up. She went through to see Rachel. The girl was sleeping in her bed but had tears down her face. Shelby sighed. She wimped the tears from the girl's eyes and tucked her in.

"I love you baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Shelby, can I get a duvet?" Ellie asked.

"Don't be stupid, you can sleep with me" Shelby said.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked and Shelby nodded.

They clambered into bed and they quickly fell asleep. Ellie was surprised to have Shelby's arms around her. Usually when they slept together, they would stay on opposite sides of the bed but Ellie wasn't complaining. She loved this affection.

 **Hope this is okay :) I know it's not like Rachel but I will explain more in the next chapter :) please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel woke up with a start. She was sweating so much that there was a wet patch on her bed. She got up with a fright. She had been dreaming about her dad. She didn't like the bed, it made her think of what her father did with her in a bed. It pained her.

Rachel stood up, she changed her jammies and shivered. The cold sweat was making her cold. Rachel walked into the living room. She found the blanket that she usually cuddled up to her mom with and sat down. She was still shivering, tears were streaming down her face but she wasn't completely aware of that fact.

Shelby woke up, she could feel movement and panicked slightly. She hated hearing sounds in the night, it worried her so much. She got up to investigate.

"Rach?" Shelby asked as she noticed the girl sitting down. Rachel didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked. The girl didn't reply. Shelby sat down next to her.

"Oh baby, you are shivering" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arm. She looked at the girl and noticed that she seemed to be in a trance.

"Rachel" Shelby said moving the girl slightly. She shook the girl gently as she lifted her onto her knees.

"Rach" Shelby said a little louder. The tears were still streaming down the girl's face.

"Baby" Shelby said and the girl snapped.

"Let go" Rachel said trying to get from Shelby's strong grip.

"Don't hurt me" Rachel cried.

"I won't baby" Shelby said comforting the girl. Shelby rocked the girl until she fell asleep. Shelby picked the girl up and took her to Rachel's own room. She climbed into the bed with her, thankful that they decided to keep the double bed that was in the guest room.

The girl woke up slightly with the movement.

"Momma, Momma don't hurt me" Rachel was saying "I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Shelby explained. Rachel moved her hand to her mom's chest. She liked the feel of her mom's heartbeat. Shelby stayed like that for a while before drifting off to sleep herself.

Shelby woke up, feeling her daughter move. It wasn't until the morning that Shelby noticed that the girl was sweating a lot and she was in different jammies.

"Hey" Shelby said pulling Rachel back towards her.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Did you have an accident?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"You don't need to be embarrassed" Shelby said.

"I never, I swear. I was sweating a lot so I got changed. I promise, I have my jammies on the ground. You can smell them if you don't believe me" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

"It's okay, I believe you" Shelby said. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Rachel shook her head before moving away from her mom. She didn't like to talk and she couldn't talk. It made her sad and she didn't like feeling like that.

"Okay, I won't force you to talk but when you are ready, I will listen to you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded but didn't move any closer to Shelby.

Shelby sighed and got up. She decided to make waffles for the girl. She knew that Rachel won't have had a great night sleep last night and hoped this would brighten the girl's mood up.

Ellie came through first.

"When did you get up?" Ellie asked.

"I ended up in with Rachel last night, so I only got up about half an hour again" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded. She helped her sister get the breakfast ready.

"Can you go and tell Rachel to get up?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Rach" Ellie said sitting down on the bed.

"Aunt El" Rachel said and Ellie smiled.

"Yeah baby, it's me. You need to get now. Your mama is making you breakfast" Ellie said and Rachel nodded as she slowly sat up.

"I'm cold" Rachel said. Ellie looked around, she found her high school hoodie and put it on the girl.

"Thank you" Rachel said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" Shelby said putting the food down in front of Rachel. She kissed the girl on the head. Rachel sat slowly eating her waffles. They were so nice, but she was still upset. Once Rachel was finished, she got down.

"Go and get changed sweetie, and then we need to talk about yesterday" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was nervous now, she didn't want her mom to hurt her.

Rachel got changed, her mom was going to swat her. She knew it, then the swatting would move to whipping and then, she didn't even want to think about it. Rachel sat nervously on the bed. Shelby opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you don't need to look so nervous" Shelby said and she sat down on the bed. Rachel moved away from Shelby.

"Baby, what are you scared of?" Shelby asked.

"Don't spank me" Rachel said. Shelby's eyebrows rose.

"I won't" Shelby said. "I won't hurt you"

"You said on the phone" Rachel said.

"What?" Shelby asked confused.

"No sweetie, I was just talking to my mom about yesterday. I was worried about you, if I had behaved like that she would have spanked me but I am not going to spank you, okay?" Shelby explained. "Since I was a children, I knew that when I had children I was not going to spank them. I would find another way to punish them that will not hurt them"

Rachel nodded.

"That is still how I feel" Shelby said.

"I couldn't hurt you, but I will give you a gentle swat on the passing. But never enough to make you cry in agony" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You promise?" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I promise, baby" Shelby said. Rachel nodded before going silent.

"We are going to have to talk about yesterday" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Why were you misbehaving? It's not like you Rach" Shelby said. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Baby, it will help if you talk to me" Shelby said and again Rachel didn't speak. Shelby sighed.

"Baby, I really don't like it when you misbehave, but I always love you no matter how you behave" Shelby said.

"I don't know how to explain how I feel" Rachel said.

"Just try baby" Shelby said.

"I just want to be normal. I thought that whatever I wanted I would get. I didn't realise that you would say "no" to me. Then I was just wanting you to myself. You and Ellie speak about things that I don't understand and it makes me feel like I have missed so much. It reminds me that I haven't been with you for ever" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"Listen sweetie, I know that I should have set some rules with you earlier but I just wanted to show you I loved you. I realise now that I probably shouldn't have been spoiling you so much before as it has given you a shock now but you deserved it. I hate thinking about what you have been through" Shelby explained.

Rachel nodded.

"But you were disrespectful to me and I don't appreciate it" Shelby said. "So you are going to get punished"

Rachel nodded nervously.

"That's means that you will not be allowed on the ipad or your phone. You will also only be allowed to watch 2 hours of TV a day and that has to be with me or Ellie" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby didn't want it to be anything too much for the girl, she didn't want to scare the girl too much.

"You are grounded for a week so until next Saturday" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. That didn't seem too bad, it was a lot better than what her dad had done to her.

"Now, you have been given your punishment so all of yesterday is forgotten about. So can I get a hug?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded before leaning into her mother.

"I think we should set somethings straight" Shelby said and Rachel looked up at Shelby.

"I'm not that strict, okay?" Shelby explained "I don't have many rules but I don't like lying, violence is never the answer. You are not to do anything illegal or purposely do what I tell you not to. You do not sneak out and you always tell me where you are going"

Rachel nodded.

"Listen, these are the main rules. But you are a child, I want you to have fun. That was the first time I had to punish you and I promise you it will not be the last. I want you to know that no matter what I am here for you and I love you" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I love you too Mom, and I'm sorry for being naughty" Rachel said.

"It's okay, baby just remember that it is all over with" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I love you so much" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"I love you too mama" Rachel mumbled into her mom's chest.

They stayed like that for a while before Shelby stood up. Placing Rachel onto her feet.

"We need to head to the theatre now" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Ellie was waiting for them in the living room.

They quickly arrived at the theatre and went backstage.

"I'm bored" Rachel complained.

"Read a book" Shelby said.

"I don't have one" Rachel said back.

"Good job, I was prepared then" Shelby said handing the book she had put in her hand to the girl.

Rachel looked at the book and sat back. She started reading the book. She loved to read, it was what she did when her dad locked her in her room. She had a torch and used to hide in the cupboard reading.

"Right girls, go to your seats" Shelby said and both girls nodded. Shelby walked them to their seats as the doors weren't open yet.

"Rachel, behave for Ellie. Here is some money for ice cream at the interval" Shelby said handing Ellie a ten dollar bill.

"Thanks Shel" Ellie said.

"You can come backstage is you want but well you don't need to. It's going to busy so it will be easier if you stay here" Shelby explained and both girls nodded.

They quickly got sat down and other people started arriving.

"Are you excited" Ellie asked and Rachel nodded.

They spoke for a while before the show started. Rachel loved watching her mom. She was so lucky to have such an amazing mom.

Soon it was the interval. Ellie and Rachel went to get some ice cream.

"Ellie, I really need a pee" Rachel complained.

"Rach, the queue is so long" Ellie moaned.

"Can we go backstage" Rachel asked and Ellie nodded. That was a really good idea. They headed back stage and Rachel ran off to the restroom. Shelby walked passed.

"What are you doing here? Where is Rachel?" Shelby asked starting to worry.

"Rachel needed the toilet, so it was easier to come back here. The restroom queue was so big" Ellie complained and Shelby laughed.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel came back. They went to their seats. The rest of the show went well.

Once the show had finished, Rachel and Ellie made their way backstage to see Shelby.

"Mom, I'm starving" Rachel complained.

"You are always hungry" Shelby said laughing. "Go along to the green room and get some food from the buffet"

Rachel nodded.

"Ellie, will you go with her?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded

"She doesn't have to, I'm not a baby" Rachel said.

"No, I'm hungry as well anyway" Ellie said and Rachel huffed.

"Get me something too" Shelby shouted behind them. Ellie nodded.

Rachel and Ellie quickly got a couple of plate full of food and took it back to Shelby. They put them all done and just helped themselves. Shelby laughed at Rachel, who was tucking into her mac n cheese. It was definitely the girl's favourite food.

"Do you like it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Can we go back and get dessert once we have finished?" Rachel asked and Shelby laughed.

"Okay, but not too much" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Once they finished eating and Rachel had gone for dessert, Rachel and Ellie went to the audience. They were sat down and Rachel was getting cranky. She was tired and starting to misbehave.

"Rachel, sit down" Ellie said giving the girl into trouble. Rachel just glared at her aunt. She didn't like anyone other than her mom is allowed to give her into trouble.

The girl was about to say something back but the lights went off and the show started. The first half went quickly but soon it was the interval.

"I'm going to get a drink" Rachel said.

"Okay, well I'm coming with you" Ellie said and Rachel looked at her.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you to follow me all the time" Rachel said. Ellie sighed.

"Rachel" Ellie shouted before Rachel ran off. The teen ran after her niece but Rachel was fast. A lot faster, than Ellie had thought.

Ellie sighed, her sister was going to kill her.

Ellie decided to go back to her seat, she was sure that Rachel would come back. They were sitting at the front so it was easy for Rachel to get to.

Rachel looked around, she didn't know what to do. Maybe she shouldn't have ran from Ellie.

"Oh my god, are you Shelby Corcoran's daughter" A girl just a bit older than Rachel asked and Rachel nodded.

"That's so cool. Can I get a picture with you?" She asked with her two friends and Rachel nodded.

She stood with the girl getting pictures. Suddenly everyone noticed the girl. They all surrounded her and Rachel got scared. She started panicking and ran off. She ran to her seat and jumped on Ellie's knee.

"Get off Rachel" Ellie said lifting the girl off her knee. She wasn't happy with her.

"Aunt Ellie" Rachel said holding her arms around her aunt's neck.

Suddenly people started to crowd around them and Rachel started crying. Ellie was worrying a bit as well. She picked the girl up and got them backstage.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked as she took Rachel from Ellie's arms.

"She ran away from me and then when she came back lots of people were following us" Ellie explained.

"You ran away from Ellie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby put the girl down.

"That was very naughty" Shelby said. "Ellie is your aunt and you will respect her"

Rachel nodded, she was too scared and worried about earlier to argue back.

"Go to the dressing room" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Listen, Els if she is given you grief don't worry about giving her in trouble" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Will you go to the dressing room too" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded. Shelby sighed before going onto the stage. She couldn't keep her mind on the job, she kept thinking about Rachel.

Once the show was finished, Shelby rushed to her dressing room. She walked into Rachel sleeping with her head on Ellie's lap.

"She was just cranky at interval and fell asleep almost as soon as you went on stage" Ellie explained and Shelby nodded.

"Let's head home" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. Shelby picked the girl up and carried her to the car. Luckily they had someone out to control the crowds and they got to the car quickly.

It didn't take them long to get to Shelby's apartment. Once they arrived they decided to go to bed as they were all tired.

"Come on bed" Shelby said. "Go and get changed"

Rachel shook her head still half asleep. Shelby sighed before taking the girl into her room. She quickly got the girl changed into her jammies.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Shelby asked.

"Your bed" Rachel said and Shelby smiled. She finally felt that the girl had forgiven her for yesterday.

"Of course" Shelby said carrying the girl back to her room.

"El, you can sleep in Rachel's room" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

Shelby got into her bed and curled up with the little girl. She loved her daughter so much and couldn't imagine life without her now. They had only been in each other's life for about 3 weeks but she loved the girl more than anything in the whole world.

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) Love hearing all your reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Shelby woke up, feeling movement next to her.

"Baby" Shelby said sensing that Rachel was awake.

"Momma" Rachel said with thick tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Shelby asked scared that the girl had had another nightmare.

"I really don't feel too good" Rachel said letting the tears roll down her face.

"You don't baby, what's wrong?" Shelby asked putting her arm around the girl.

"I feel sick" Rachel cried. She felt strange, she hated feeling sick and was almost embarrassed. It was like that awkward feeling when you feel sick and you are not at your own house. You spend so much time worrying that you are going to be sick.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"No" Rachel said suddenly trying to get up. Shelby was surprised that the girl was being so resistant but as soon as she looked at the girl's face she knew why. Shelby jumped into action. She pulled the girl up with her, she knew that face but it was too late. The girl throw up onto the floor.

"I'm sorry mommy" Rachel cried.

"It's okay" Shelby said. She had sick all over her but she didn't care at this moment. She helped the girl to get passed the sick and into her ensuite.

"Mommy" Rachel complained before throwing up again.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said as she grabbed the girl's hair and rubbed her back. Once the girl had finished being sick, she sat down.

"Right, let's get you changed" Shelby said helping the girl get her jammie's off.

"Momma" Rachel complained embarrassed.

"I'm just getting you changed out of your jammies because they are covered in sick" Shelby said. Rachel sighed. She let Shelby take her clothes off and they walked back into the bedroom. Rachel only had her panties on.

"Put this on" Shelby said throwing over a large baggy top to the girl. Rachel nodded. She put it on and headed to the bed.

"I'll be a second" Shelby explained. She went into the kitchen and got a drink for Rachel and a bucket. She then quickly tidied up the sick, the best that she could before clambering into bed with the girl.

"I have put a bucket on the floor next to your bed so if you feel like you are going to be sick try and be sick in there" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Rachel soaked into the embrace. She didn't feel so embarrassed now and just wanted her mom to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Momma, I'm not comfortable" Rachel complained and Shelby said.

"Oh baby" Shelby said. She decided to try another position and pulled the girl into her arms so that she was onto of her.

Rachel liked this position. She enjoyed sleeping on her stomach but the bed was too hard and making it uncomfortable as she felt sick however it was different when she leant against her mom. Rachel snuggled even closer to Shelby, if that was even possible.

Shelby waited until the girl fell asleep and she moved the girl off of her and towards her side of the bed. She cuddled into the girl's back, still being there.

Rachel was sick a further 5 times during the night and each time she was sick her mom was there. She was beginning to relax and allow her mom to look after enjoying the comfort and becoming less embarrassed each time.

Shelby looked at her phone, she sighed. She had just woken up and it was 11 o'clock. She needed to be at the theatre in an hour but didn't want to leave the girl. She would have to take the girl with her.

"Momma" Rachel complained not feeling the woman's arms around her.

"I'm here sweetie" Shelby said as she turned back around to face the girl. She put her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, I still feel sick" Rachel complained.

"Oh dear my darling" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

"I'm gonna" Rachel said and Shelby read the girl's mind. She grabbed the bucket and held it to the girl's face. Rachel quickly started throwing up.

"Momma, it hurts so much" Rachel cried.

"Oh baby" Shelby said trying to comfort the girl as much as she could.

"Sweetie, I know that you just want to stay in bed all day but I need to go to work. If I could I would definitely stay here but I have promised to do these shows" Shelby explained.

"How about we head over to the theatre. You can just stay in my dressing room like you would at home" Shelby suggested and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, but I just want you" Rachel mumbled and Shelby nodded.

"Okay baby" Shelby said getting the girl a drink.

"Keep drinking baby" Shelby said holding the cup in front of the girl. Rachel was too tired and just allowed Shelby to give her the water.

"I need to get ready and I'm going to send Ellie to the chemist" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Though she was definitely not going to have any medicine, she just wasn't going to tell her mom that part. She was too tired to say anything.

Shelby climbed out the bed, well at least tried to.

"Baby, let my get up" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"Please, sweetie" Shelby said. "Okay, just a little cuddle"

Shelby gathered the small girl into her arms and rocked her gently until she fell asleep. Once the girl was asleep, Shelby put her down on the bed and went to find Ellie.

"El, can you please go to the pharmacy? Rachel is sick" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. Her sister gave her directions to the pharmacy and the girl left. She had been dressed for the last hour or so and was waiting patiently for her sister.

Once Ellie was out of the room, Shelby quickly took a shower. She was just out of the shower, when she heard her baby's whimper.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said rushing over to the girl. She held the girl's hair back.

"I tried to call on you but I couldn't" The girl cried after she had finished being sick.

"I'm sorry baby" Shelby said holding the girl in her arms. They stayed in that position and then Ellie came through. She had the medicine in her hand.

"I don't know if it's the right thing but I spoke to the pharmacist" Ellie said and Shelby nodded. She looked at the medicine reading the back. It was children's ibuprofen, she found out what she needed to give the girl and measured it out.

"Come on baby" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel, please" Shelby said. Rachel was determined not to have the medicine.

"No, I can't" The girl cried.

"Why not?" Shelby asked.

"It will make me sick again" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"It won't" Shelby said. Ellie handed a syringe to Shelby.

"This might be easier" Ellie said quietly and Shelby nodded. She filled up the syringe and knew she needed to get it in the girl's mouth.

"Sweetie, will you swallow this or I will have to feed it to you" Shelby said. Rachel was still shaking her head.

Shelby moved the girl into her strong grip with one hand and used the other to get the syringe into the girl's mouth. Rachel cried and screamed.

"Oh baby, it's all over now" Shelby said turning the girl around and pulled her daughter into her arms. She rocked the crying girl. All that fuss over a bit of medicine.

"We are really going to have to leave now" Shelby said. She grabbed a blanket and put it around the girl.

"Let's go down and head to the theatre" Shelby said. She carried Rachel and had Ellie take a bag in case the girl was sick.

Shelby quickly drove to the theatre and was glad that Rachel slept the whole time. Once they arrived, Shelby got the girl comfortable on the sofa.

"I hate seeing her sick" Shelby said as she moved the hair off her daughter's face.

"Do you want to watch the show?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'd love that" Ellie said smiling. Shelby quickly started to get ready and then Ellie headed out to the audience. Just as Shelby was about to leave, Rachel got up and started throwing up again.

"Oh baby" Shelby said. She rubbed the girl's back and comforted her.

"Shelby, the show has started" Someone said.

"I'll be a second" Shelby said knowing that she had a bit of time before she was due on.

"Go back to sleep baby, Mama will be as quick as she can" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Keep an eye on her please" Shelby said to her standby, Shoshana. Shoshana nodded and went into Shelby's dressing room.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm sick, where is my Mommy? You look a bit like her" Rachel said confused.

"Your mom is on the stage, I'm her standby which means if something happens I take her place" Shoshana explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" She said before lying back down. Shoshana sat watching the girl quietly. She let the girl sleep until Shelby came in as it was interval.

"Come here" Shelby said as she sat down on the other edge of the sofa. Rachel crawled over to her mom. She cuddled into her mom's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Shoshana and Shelby sat speaking to each other for a bit before Shelby had to go on stage again. Shelby was relieved when the show was over but knew she would have to do it again tonight.

Walking into the dressing room, Shelby knew that it was too difficult to get the girl home as they would have to leave again so decided it would be better to cuddle up with her.

"Ellie, can you go and get some food and drinks for us all?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah sure" Ellie said. She went through and got some food and drinks. She headed back to the dressing room and noticed Rachel sleeping.

"I need to get her to drink" Shelby said as she gently woke the girl up.

"Come on, I need you to drink" Shelby said and Rachel huffed shaking her head.

"Just some water" Shelby said holding the water to the girl. The girl resisted for a couple of seconds before letting her mom tip the water into her mouth gently. Rachel drank it before snuggled back up with her mother.

"Mom" Rachel whined.

"What baby?" Shelby asked moving the blanket slightly to see the girl's face that was up against her chest.

"I don't feel well" Rachel complained.

"I know, baby I wish I could make you better" Shelby cooed. She held the girl close to her and spoke to her sister.

It wasn't long before the show was underway again. Ellie stayed with her niece this time and held her close. The girl throw up twice during the show but Ellie managed to deal with it well.

Once the show was finished, Rachel couldn't wait to get home. She just wanted to cuddle up in her bed.

Once they arrived at the apartments, Shelby carried Rachel up the stairs.

"Mommy" Rachel whispered from the sofa and Shelby looked at her. Rachel used her hand to ask her mom to come over.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said and Rachel walked to Shelby's room. She was still in Shelby's top.

"Sweetie, let's change your top" Shelby said and Rachel nodded allowing her mom to change her top into another baggy top. She curled up on the sofa. Her top smelled like her mom.

Shelby stayed up a little longer before going to bed. She got a bucket out again and put it next to Rachel. She cuddled up with her daughter knowing that it was going to be a very long night.

 **Hope this is okay :) this was actually harder to write than my other chapters so please review and I'm sorry if you don't like it :(**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the next day and as Shelby had predicted she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. The girl was up and down all night being sick, each time she threw up her mom was up with her.

"Mom, you don't need to get up each time" Rachel said. "I can manage myself, you need your sleep"

"It's okay sweetie, I don't mind. I just want you to get better" Shelby said.

"But you are old and old people need more sleep because they get tired easily" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

"Baby, I'm not that old" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her.

"You are" Rachel said and Shelby sighed before laughing. Her daughter knew exactly how to make her day.

"Come on, let's go to bed and tried to get some more sleep" Shelby said and the girl nodded. Rachel lay down but then looked at Shelby biting her lip.

"What?" Shelby asked softly noticing the girl looking at her.

"Can I cuddle up on your lap, I like it better" Rachel asked nervously. Shelby smiled and nodded.

"I like that too" Shelby said smiling. Shelby looked at the still nervous girl.

"Sweetie" Shelby said lifting her daughter's head up with her hand under the girl's chin.

"You don't need to be scared to ask me something okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we cuddle up on the sofa?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby didn't think she would be able to get anymore sleep but knew that the girl was tired.

They walked into the living room and Shelby sat down. She had the duvet with her.

Rachel sat down at first next Shelby. Shelby looked at the girl, why was so always so nervous.

"Do you not want a cuddle" Shelby asked. Rachel looked at her and nodded her head.

"I want one" Rachel said and Shelby opened her arms. Rachel climbed into her arms.

"I'm cold" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She pulled the girl into a cradle position and put the duvet around her and up to Shelby's shoulders checking the girl could breathe she leant back slightly. She looked down at her daughter, seeing the girl drifting off to sleep already.

It was a very special moment, from outside it looked like Shelby was breastfeeding her daughter. Rachel loved the skin contact. Her momma made her feel better.

Shelby had the TV on very quietly and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Rachel managed to get a couple of hours sleep in her mom's arms. It wasn't until she felt her mom moving that she opened her eyes.

"Come on, sweetie" Shelby said. "I need to go to work"

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to try something to eat?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"What about some juice?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby stood up and get the girl a drink. She also made some jello hoping the girl would manage a bit.

"No momma, I don't wanna be sick" Rachel complained.

"I know baby" Shelby said "But I just want you to try a little"

Rachel nodded wanting to do as her mom asked. She ate the Jello and then cuddled back down while Shelby got ready.

"I'm sorry about this trip Ellie, but Rachel isn't well and I can't leave her. She is my baby" Shelby explained.

"It's okay, I understand" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"Thank you for being so good" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. They were both ready and headed down to the car.

Once they were at the theatre, they did the exact same as they had done the previous day.

"Shelby, can I go shopping?" Ellie asked. Shelby wasn't sure but nodded.

"Okay but I want you watching the first half, I will be looking out for you" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. She took her ticket and purse.

"Don't spend too much money" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"I won't" She said before leaving.

Shelby looked at her daughter.

"Should I trust your aunt?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged before bringing the blanket edge to her nose. It tickled her.

Shelby continued getting ready and just over an hour later, Shelby was ready to go. She hoped that Ellie was in her seat.

The show started and it wasn't long before Shelby was on. She walked onto the stage and as she was saying her lines she looked out to the audience. She knew where Ellie's seat was and the girl was not sitting in it. It was empty.

Shelby was so annoyed with her sister but more than anything, she was worried. Her sister was roaming around New York and had disobeyed her. But Ellie wasn't someone to disobey, this get Shelby worried. What if something had happened?

She tried to move the thoughts about Ellie to the back of her head and carried on with the show. In about the 5th scene, Shelby noticed the torch taking someone to their seat. She was so relieved that it was to Ellie's seat. All her worry was changed to angry.

By the interval, Shelby was fuming with Ellie. She knew that the girl won't come through to the back to see her. Ellie knew better than to do that.

Shelby cuddled up with Rachel. The girl looked a little better than she had down earlier. She was brighter and didn't look so pale.

"Do you want a drink?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you feel any better?" Shelby asked and again Rachel nodded.

"I'm glad" Shelby said as she lifted the girl up slightly so that she could grab the juice that was on the table. She gave the orange squash to the girl. Rachel took a large gulp.

"Don't drink too much too fast" Shelby instructed and the girl nodded doing what her mom said.

"Where is Aunt Ellie?" Rachel asked.

"Oh your aunt is in the theatre, she is in trouble" Shelby said.

"What did she do?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't listen to me and I didn't know where she was" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby had to go back on stage.

It wasn't long before the show was over and Shelby went backstage. She looked in on Rachel and noticed the girl was sleeping but looked a lot perkier.

"Ellie?" Rachel mumbled. She was worried for her aunt.

"She is just coming don't worry" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Ellie walked into the room with a sheepish look. One look at her sister and she knew Shelby was pissed off. It was even more noticeable with her green skin.

"I'm sorry" Ellie said and Shelby glared at her.

"In here" Shelby said pointing to the bathroom. Ellie nodded and followed her sister.

She was very nervous. She knew what Shelby could be like it she was mad.

"I am so angry with you, Ellie. Do you understand how worried I was?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry, okay" Ellie said with an attitude.

"Drop the attitude" Shelby said and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how disrespectful you are being to me" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"What would mom do?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"You do so know, mom told me to punish you like she would" Shelby said. "I don't agree with the way she punishes you but as that is what she told me that is what I will be doing"

Ellie was shocked. Shelby had never done this to her.

"No, I'm sorry" Ellie said and Shelby shook her head.

"We are going to do it now so that it is over with" Shelby said. Ellie was so embarrassed.

Shelby sat on the toilet with the lit down and pulled the girl over her knee. She went to pull the girl's pants down.

"Shelby, no please" Ellie said.

"Why not?" Shelby asked.

"I'm like, you know on" Ellie said embarrassed and Shelby nodded. She knew that the girl meant she was on her period but won't admit it. She didn't take the girl's pantie's down but did take her pants down.

"I am doing this to you because you disrespected me and lied to me. I asked you to come back on time and you didn't" Shelby said before putting her hand down to spank the girl. Her wasn't as strict as her mom and only swatted the girl 16 times. One for each year of her life. But she was harder than her mom, not that Shelby knew that.

Ellie cried and screamed, she only had the thin cotton material of her panties as comfort. Once Shelby had finished, she made Ellie apologized.

"I'm sorry" Ellie cried. Shelby nodded and went to hold the girl but Ellie pulled back. She was too embarrassed. Shelby felt bad, each time her mom swatted her she would hold her once it was done.

"Ell" Shelby called as the girl walked out the room. Rachel had heard the crying. Her mom said she wouldn't swat her but Ellie was screaming. Her mom had spanked Ellie.

Rachel was scared. She was beginning to get herself wound up and felt sick. She looked over at the bucket launching herself at it. Ellie sat down on the sofa. She was really embarrassed and just wanted to go home.

"Oh baby" Shelby said running over to the girl. She thought the girl had finished being sick. She was surprised to noticed that the girl was so wound up.

"Rach, what's wrong baby" Shelby asked.

"You spanked her momma" Rachel said. "You said you won't"

"Baby, I will never spank you. My mom said that if Ellie misbehaved I was to punish her like she would. My mom would have spanked her so I did" Shelby explained "That is not the way that I will be punishing you"

Rachel nodded.

"Why is Ellie ignoring us?" Rachel asked.

"She is just upset. Let's go and get some food and leave Ellie for a bit" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm not eating anything though" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. Rachel ended up getting some more juice.

"Rach, were you really feeling sick or did you just get sick when you heard Ellie crying" Shelby asked.

"Ellie crying" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Shall we get you some more Jell-o" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby got the girl some Jell-o and they went back to the room. Ellie wiped the tears out of her eyes. She just sat crying.

Shelby bit her lip, she needed to speak to the girl.

"Rachel, can you go next door and see Kristin" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded getting up.

"Ellie" Shelby said and Ellie looked away. Shelby walked over to her sister and pulled her into her arms. Ellie tried to pull away, she was getting violent.

"Stop it" Shelby said still holding the girl as she crashed about.

"Woah" Shelby said as the girl slowly started to calm down before bursting into tears.

"Now what happens after mom spanks you?" Shelby asked.

"We forget about it" Ellie said.

"Exactly, now we shall do the same" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Doesn't mom hold you after it?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"So why didn't you let me?" Shelby asked holding the girl close to her.

"I was embarrassed" Ellie said.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Because you are my sister, it's so embarrassing. I didn't want you seeing my butt" Ellie said and Shelby giggled.

"Well, I didn't" Shelby said and Ellie giggled too.

"But it was still embarrassing" Ellie said.

"You better not have been lying about being on your period so that I wouldn't spank you bare" Shelby said and Ellie shook her head.

"I won't lie about that" Ellie said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel came back through. They all spoke for a bit longer and Ellie went to get more food.

Then it was time for Shelby to go on stage. The evening show went quickly and then they headed home. Rachel ended up in with Shelby again as she still wasn't 100% and well she liked sleeping with her momma. It made her feel better and sleep better.

Shelby clambered into the bed with her little girl and curled up with her. She whispered softly into the girl's ear until she knew the girl was sleeping before following asleep herself.

 **Hope this is okay :) I think this might be my last update for 2 weeks as I am going on holiday and not taking my laptop with me but I might manage to get another chapter up on Sunday night :) I can't make any promises though**

 **Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

It was the following morning and as soon as Shelby woke up, she knew that Rachel was feeling better. The girl hadn't been sick at all the whole night and looked better. Shelby was so relieved, she hated seeing her daughter ill and hoped that she would be okay for tonight as she was performing at the New York Christmas Light turn on.

Shelby sat watching her daughter, she just didn't seem real. She had become to learn that the girl was liked affection most when she first woke up and when she was about to go to bed. She knew that when the girl was tired, she would be cranky and didn't like to admit to being tired therefore didn't like to be held

Shelby finally found that she was starting to understand her daughter. This was her daughter, she was starting to understand the girl more than anyone in the world and this was a special feeling for her.

"Mom" Rachel said looking up at her mom.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good sleep?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm cold" Rachel complained.

"Are you? Do you want a cuddle then" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded shuffling over to her mom. Shelby put her arms around her daughter.

"Baby will you just stay small?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I don't want to grow up, I like being your little girl" Rachel said.

"Sweetie, no matter what you will be my little girl" Shelby explained and Rachel smiled.

"Shall we get up now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"But only if you carry me" Rachel said and Shelby sighed but laughed.

"Okay, but only this once" Shelby said and Rachel nodded even though she knew that she would be able to convince her mom to do it again.

Shelby placed Rachel on the sofa before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Rach go and wake up Ellie" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She walked into her room and climbed onto her bed.

"Aunt Ellie" She whispered into her aunt's ear.

"Aunt Ellie" She said a little louder hitting the teenager this time.

"mhh" Ellie mumbled.

"Mom said to get up" Rachel said. "She is making waffles"

Ellie nodded.

"Okay, I'm just coming" Ellie complained as she got out of the bed knowing that her niece was not going to leave her alone. Ellie got up and walked into the kitchen. She was still lightly embarrassed about the spanking yesterday.

Ellie walked into the kitchen and sat down with her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing" Ellie said.

"Really?" Shelby asked as the girl sat down. She was worried about Ellie getting sick now.

"I just have a bit of cramp" Ellie said quietly and Shelby nodded.

"What's cramp?" Rachel asked.

"She just as a bit of a tummy ache" Shelby explained "You get it when you are older"

Rachel nodded content with that answer.

"Do you want some Midol?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded. Shelby disappeared to the medicine cabinet which she had recently but a lock on to prevent Rachel getting in to them. She returned and gave them to Ellie before dishing up breakfast.

They sat eating them happily and chatted between each of them. Once they had finished eating, Shelby sent Rachel to have a shower.

"El, do you have enough sanitary pads?" Shelby asked quietly and Ellie blushed before nodding but Shelby knew her sister better.

"So are you sure you don't need any more?" Shelby asked and Ellie shook her head.

"So you do need more?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"That's fine, we'll go and get some once we are all ready" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Go and get changed then, baby" Shelby said leaning down to kiss her sister on the top of the head. Ellie nodded before going to get ready. She went for a shower in the main bathroom. Shelby knew that Rachel was in her bedroom showering so tidied up.

Rachel didn't take long in the shower. Shelby dried the girl's hair for her and then Rachel went to her room to get changed, holding her towel tightly around her. Rachel got into her room and dropped the towel before looking for clothes to wear. She had just pulled her panties on when the door swung open.

"Ellie" Rachel screamed covering herself with her arms.

"Sorry" Ellie said. "I forgot you were in here"

"Get out" Rachel shouted.

"Let me get my clothes" Ellie said as she grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase. Rachel took this as an opportunity to put her crop top on.

"What's that?" Rachel asked noticing Ellie's deodorant.

"It's deodorant to stop me smelling" Ellie explained and Rachel nodded.

"Can I have some?" Rachel asked and Ellie nodded.

"Lift your arm up" Ellie said and Rachel did as she was told. Ellie sprayed the deodorant under both the girl's armpits.

"Ask your mom for some" Ellie said and Rachel shrugged. She then got on with getting ready. She looked outside and noticed it looked cold so went with jeans, a long sleeved tee-shirt and a hoodie. Once she was dressed, she went and watched the TV for a bit before Shelby came through.

"Right we have to go out baby" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She stood up and leant towards her mom.

"I love you baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded and mumbled her reply.

"You smell nice, did you spray something?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Ellie let me have some of her deodorant" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Do you think you want some of your own?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I suppose" She said.

"Well we need to go the store and get some stuff for Ellie so we can get you some deodorant too" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay mom" Rachel said.

Once Ellie was ready, they headed to the store. Once they arrived, Rachel grabbed her mom's hand. She liked being close to her mom and the store was really busy.

"What type do you want El?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"Whatever you usually buy" Ellie said just wanting this done as quickly as possible.

Shelby nodded before grabbing the pads.

"Do you want any tampons? You know for cheerleading" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Are you okay using them?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged again. She had never tried.

"I'll get you the ones with an applicator" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"What's that, mom?" Rachel asked.

"Eww, is it for when you bleed out your butt" Rachel said. Shelby nodded.

"Yes it is, and it's called a period, darling" Shelby said. Rachel just nodded.

"So Rach, what deodorant do you want?" Shelby asked.

"The same one as Ellie" Rachel said and Shelby nodded looking at her sister for some help. Ellie grabbed her deodorant and handed it to Shelby.

They then went to the checkout. Once they had done that, they decided to go and do some shopping. Shelby wanted to spoil both the girls but she knew how much money she was willing to spend on them and didn't want to go overboard.

It was a little more difficult than Shelby had thought due to the fact that Rachel was still in children's clothes and Ellie was in adult clothes. Shelby still managed and ended up getting a pair of shoes for herself.

They then went out for a meal. It was 3 o'clock so Shelby said that it was a late lunch/early tea. She knew that they would probably need something later on as they would be up late at the Christmas night.

They quickly got seat and it wasn't long before their food they had ordered arrived. They ate happily and spoke to each other, Shelby loved the fact that Ellie and Rachel got on so well.

Once they had finished eating, they headed home and got ready for the evening ahead. Once they arrived at Time's square, Shelby went back stage to get ready.

"Shelby, can me and Rachel go and see the stalls and everything. There is a little fayre" Ellie explained and Shelby looked unsure.

"Okay but you must behave" Shelby said and both girls nodded.

"Rachel, this is serious. You must stay with Ellie and listen to her. It is very busy and I don't want you getting lost" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I know mom" Rachel said.

"Okay, please call me if you have any problems" Shelby said and both girls nodded. Shelby handed them some money.

"Don't spend it all" Shelby said as the girls ran away.

"Come to the stage door at the start and end of the performance" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah" She said running with Rachel holding the girl's hand tight.

They ended up having a fantastic time. They went on some rides, played some games and ate hot chocolate.

"Ellie, you are the best aunt ever" Rachel said.

"Don't let Aunt Sarah hear you say that" Ellie said.

"I love her too" Rachel said and Ellie laughed.

They walked around for a bit before heading to the stage door. They were then allowed into the VIP area. They watched as people sang and soon it was Shelby's turn. Rachel screamed when her mom went on the stage. Shelby sang her song and bowed at the end, the crowd went crazy.

She ended over to the host to speak.

"So I want to invite my daughter and my sister up here to help me turn on the lights" Shelby said and Rachel and Ellie were ushered onto the stage.

They stood next to Shelby and got to pull the switch with her. They watched in amazement as all the lights on the tree light up and fireworks started. They smiled and watched.

"It's amazing mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled. She pulled the girl into her arms and looked up. Just on cue the snow started. Rachel giggled.

"It's snowing mom, it's nearly Christmas now" Rachel said and Shelby smiled and giggled.

"It is baby girl, it is" Shelby said.

They continued to watch and then headed back stage.

"Let's go to bed now baby" Shelby said as she noticed it was getting late. She had been speaking to everyone back stage as she thought it was polite and in all honesty she encouraged the adult company.

They headed back to their apartment and Rachel was half asleep.

"Baby girl, my room or your room. It's your choice baby girl" Shelby said.

You" Rachel said as she snuggled against her mom's chest. She was tired, it had been a long day and the girl was only just getting over her illness. Shelby nodded and carried the girl into her room. She took off the girl's clothes and placed a bag top over the girl and then got changed herself.

Shelby couldn't wait to get back to Ohio and get into a routine again. She knew that the girl was tired and all these late nights were starting to get to both of them.

Ellie had gone to Rachel's room to sleep. Shelby had said goodnight to her and then gone to bed herself. It was still snowing softly and it was starting to lie. The house was cold and Shelby was glad to have a little body to cuddle up with.

 **Sorry it's not great. Please review and tell me what you think :) I'll be back in about 2 weeks after my holidays :) I still have plenty of ideas :)**


	19. Chapter 19

It was the next morning and they were heading home later that afternoon. Their flight was at 7 o'clock at night so they had to be at the airport by 5 o'clock. Shelby let both the girls have a lie in as she knew they were tired and had two days of school left once they got home.

She wanted to just have a lazy day. Shelby walked into her room and started packing some of her clothes. She wanted to be organized for once.

"Mom" Rachel mumbled and Shelby sighed forgetting that the girl was a light sleeper.

"Go back to sleep baby" Shelby said softly and Rachel sighed. She lifted her arms u wanting a cuddle from her mom.

"Okay, just a quick cuddle" Shelby said as she snuggled down by her daughter. Rachel latched to her mom and snuggled up against her.

"Oh you are cold baby" Shelby said as she rubbed the girl's back. Rachel nodded. Shelby pulled the girl closer to her and held her baby until she drifted back to sleep.

Shelby managed to get out of the bed and carried on with her packing. Once she was done, she headed to Rachel's room. She was shocked by the mess.

"Eleanor Corcoran get up now" Shelby shouted and Ellie mumbled.

"What?" Ellie complained.

"Sort this room out now, Rachel was kind enough to give up her room for you and you treat it like this" Shelby said.

"Sorry" Ellie mumbled but didn't get up.

"Ellie, I mean it. Get up now and pack" Shelby said pulling the duvet off the girl.

"Shelby" Ellie complained but she did move to a sitting position.

"Good, now hurry up" Shelby said as she stormed out the room.

Ellie sighed what was going on with her sister. Ellie tidied all the clothes up, she packed her bag leaving only her clothes that she was wearing today. Once everything was sorted, she walked into the kitchen where Shelby was.

Whilst Ellie had been tidying up, Rachel had woken and was sitting on the breakfast stool. Shelby was making pancakes.

"That's it all tidied and I have packed" Ellie said and Shelby nodded not turning to face her sister.

"And I'm sorry for the mess that I caused, it was very disrespectful of me and I will never do it again" Ellie said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you" Shelby said. She hadn't expected her sister to apologize without being asked. Shelby hugged the girl once she plated up the pancakes.

"Let's eat up" Shelby said and they all sat down.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Shelby asked noticing her sister didn't seem right. Ellie nodded. She didn't want to tell Shelby what was up with Rachel being there. Once she managed to eat a bit more before deciding to get ready.

Ellie jumped off the breakfast bar and panicked slightly when she noticed a wet mark against the leather seat.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked noticing the worried looked. Ellie bit her lip and Shelby walked to her side. She noticed the mark and nodded.

"Don't worry, go and get yourself cleaned up while I sort the chair out" Shelby whispered and Ellie nodded embarrassingly. Shelby wiped it first with toilet roll and then with a cloth.

"Is it blood?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Urg, do you bleed that much?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes, Ellie probably hadn't changed her pad since last night so it would just have been full" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby went to see the girl. She guessed the girl's period was heavy as Shelby had given Ellie night pads.

"Hey, it's all cleaned up. Are you okay?" Shelby asked. Ellie shrugged.

"Did I give you the pads last night?" Shelby asked and Ellie shook her head. Shelby left the room and got the pads and tampons for Ellie.

"I've never used one before" Ellie embarrassingly admitted

"Just follow the instructions it's easier. Don't worry if it doesn't work, it takes a little getting used to" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

Shelby left her sister to tend to her daughter.

"Rach, do you want to have a shower?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Can I have a bath?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay" She said going into her bathroom to run the bath. She put bubbles in the bath and called the girl through.

"I'll be back in a minute" Shelby said leaving the girl to get ready. Rachel undressed and climbed into the bath. Shelby came back not long later.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She was very quiet will her mom did her hair and this worried Shelby.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing" Rachel said and Shelby made a face.

"I'm your mom, Rach I can read you like a book" Shelby said. "Now spill"

"I'm just, it's silly" Rachel said. Shelby looked at her.

"I'm scared, when do you get like Ellie. I don't like blood" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Listen sweetie, it doesn't seem too nice at first but you get used to it sweetie. Sometimes, it's a heavy other times it's not. It's just something us women have to deal with" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Just you tell me when you start and I will help you but I don't think you will be starting soon because you still have other changes to go through first" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Now, let's get you out of here and no more worrying" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, Mama" Rachel said feeling a bit better now. Shelby left the bathroom to allow Rachel the privacy to get out.

Shelby walked out of her bathroom and saw Ellie.

"Did you manage?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"It took a couple of goes but I think it's okay now. I have a pad on as well just in case" Ellie explained and Shelby nodded.

"So, I thought we'd just have a relaxing day today. It's nearly 2 o'clock so it's only a couple of hours before we need to leave" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

Rachel came through dressed about 15 minutes later. She walked over to her mom and leant against her.

"What's up?" Shelby asked playing with the girl's hair.

"I'm tired" Rachel complained and Shelby sighed.

"You have been up for about 3 hours, if that" Shelby said and Rachel huffed.

Shelby made sure that they had everything they needed while the girls sat watching the TV.

"Girls come on" Shelby said as it was time to go.

"Mom, I don't want to leave here" Rachel complained.

"Come on, you have school tomorrow" Shelby explained and Rachel huffed again.

"I need to do some homework on the plane" Ellie said and Shelby looked at her.

"What you haven't done it?" Shelby explained.

"I have done most of it" Ellie said and Shelby glared at the girl.

"It's just an English essay and some biology" Ellie said. "You can help me with English"

Shelby nodded.

They were then in the taxi heading to the airport. They arrived and were ushered through checkouts and security to make sure that no one noticed them. They got through quickly and headed to the lounge.

"Right, sit down both of you and behave. Rachel, you have your book as you are still grounded and Ellie you can do some homework" Shelby demanded and both girls nodded. They sat down and Shelby sat on her iPad. She noticed Rachel trying to look at her iPad.

"Oi, you are not allowed electronics" Shelby said. Rachel pouted but Shelby just raised her eye brow.

After about an hour and a half, they were ready to get on the plane. Ellie had finished her biology homework so only had English to do.

Once they got onto the plane, they got comfortable and it wasn't long before they were taking off. Rachel was slightly nervous about flying still and clung to her mom. Rachel ended up falling asleep. This allowed Shelby to help Ellie with her homework. Once the homework was finished, they were then getting ready to land.

Shelby woke Rachel up and they got ready to go. Once the plane stopped, they were quickly off the airplane and got their luggage. They headed out of the airport and Shelby noticed her mom and dad. Ellie and Rachel ran over to them and hugged them leaving Shelby struggling with the suitcases.

Thomas helped Shelby with the suitcases and they got into the car. They drove home and it was about 9 o'clock by the time they arrived home. Shelby made Rachel take a quick shower before getting her to bed.

"Now go to sleep, baby you have school tomorrow" Shelby said as she put the girl into her own bed in her own room at her parents. She knew Rachel was tired and hoped she would sleep alone tonight.

Once Rachel was asleep, Shelby went down the stairs to speak to her parents for a bit. She didn't stay up too late as she knew that tomorrow was going to be difficult. It was Wednesday night so Rachel had two days of school left before the weekend. She didn't want the girl missing anymore school.

 **Sorry its not great, I was running out of ideas for while they were in New York. I have also been up for over 24 hours so I am half asleep. I only arrived home this morning after travelling through the night and haven't slept. But I have more ideas now that they are back home in Ohio and I should be updating more regularly :) There will be a lot more Rachel/Shelby moments with the two of them spending more time together :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Rachel, come on you need to go to school" Shelby said walking into her daughters room that morning.

"No mom, I'm too tired" Rachel complained.

"You only have two more days before it's the weekend" Shelby said.

"But that's two days too long" Rachel complained.

"Up" Shelby said pulling the duvet off of the girl. Rachel moaned.

"Now" Shelby said and Rachel huffed. She decided to chance her luck. Her mom could be such a push off.

"But mommy, my head hurts" Rachel complained.

"No it doesn't" Shelby said.

"It does, it's really sore mommy" Rachel said managing to let a couple of tears slip down her face. Shelby looked at the girl and sat down on the bed.

"Does it hurt so badly?" Shelby asked putting her hand on the girl's head. She couldn't feel a fever.

"I don't think I'll manage school today" Rachel said and Shelby rolled her eyes. Oh her baby girl had her fooled for a couple of minutes.

"Get up and don't play that game on me again" Shelby said a little more intimidating than she had intended.

"Sorry" Rachel said keeping her head down. She knew that her mom was annoyed. She hadn't meant it in a bad way.

"Get dressed" Shelby said before storming out the room. She went down the stairs and started making toast for both herself and Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"That girl, she said that she will ill, had tears and all. She lied to me" Shelby said annoyed and both Sarah and Elizabeth laughed.

"How many times did you play that game on me?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby sighed.

"But she lied to me" Shelby huffed.

"Shelby, everyone says they are sick to get out of school at least once. Your job is to find out why she doesn't want to go to school" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded. She hadn't thought about that.

Rachel walked down looking down. She could tell that her mom had told her aunt and her grandma and it embarrassed her. Shelby put two slices of toast with butter in front of the girl.

"Do you want some jam?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Shelby kissed the girl on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before eating her toast. It wasn't long before she was finished and they headed to the car.

They got into the car and Shelby was determined to find out why the girl didn't want to go to school. Once they were in the car, Rachel turned the music on. She was tired and just wanted to relax.

"No, we are talking first" Shelby said and Rachel sighed. She was really tired.

"Don't get moody with me" Shelby said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel" Shelby scolded and Rachel didn't respond at all.

"So why don't you want to go to school?" Shelby asked. She was getting to know the girl but still she wasn't able to read the signs that the girl was tired.

"I'm too tired" Rachel complained. "And your talking is giving me a headache"

"Are you sure? Are people giving you a hard time?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her.

"No" Rachel said.

"You would tell me if anyone one won't you" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Yes, can you please leave me in peace now" Rachel complained and Shelby nodded. She glanced at the girl nervously. Surely her daughter would tell her the second someone was mean to her. Well, at least Shelby hoped she would.

They arrived at the school and Rachel jumped out of the car. She walked into the school and Shelby drove off. She felt bad, the girl was still annoyed about this morning and hadn't even said bye to Shelby as she left.

Shelby headed back home, she found herself again with nothing to do as she waited for her daughter to finish school.

She didn't know how her mom managed to not work.

"How about you do the grocery shopping?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay" She said. That would keep her busy for a bit. Shelby did herself a list and then disappeared to the grocery store. She did a big shop and by the time she got home and unpacked, it was time for her to head back to Lima to collect her daughter.

Shelby arrived at the school with about 10 minutes to spare. She sat down and waited for her daughter to come out of the school. Rachel was one of the first people out. She got into the car and instantly looked out the window.

"Can we go now" Rachel said when her mom didn't move the car.

"Okay, how was school?" Shelby asked.

"Fine" Rachel snapped.

"Okay, I was only asking" Shelby said.

"Well don't" Rachel said and Shelby huffed.

"Why are you in such a bad mood" Shelby said.

"I'm not" Rachel said glaring at her mom. "I just want you to leave me alone"

Shelby sighed and drove in silence. Rachel looked out of the window the whole way home. It wasn't long before they arrived home. Rachel jumped out of the car and ran up to her room. Shelby walked into the kitchen running her hand through her hair.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what is up with Rachel" Shelby said.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"She didn't speak to me at all the whole way home. She is usually impossible to shut up and now she has just ran up to her room" Shelby said.

"Go and speak to her then. It's clear that she isn't going to tell you if you just leave her. You need to get to the bottom of it" Sarah said and Shelby nodded. She walked up the stairs.

Shelby stopped outside Rachel's room and took a deep breath. She didn't realized she could be so nervous about speaking to an 11 year old. Shelby knocked on the door.

"Go away" Rachel said "I'm getting changed"

Shelby opened the door anyway.

"Mom" Rachel said putting her arms across her chest and crossing her legs as she only had her crop top and panties on.

"It's only me, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Shelby said and Rachel huffed before putting on sweats and a baggy top. Shelby sat down on the bed.

"Can you join me please?" Shelby said and Rachel looked over to her mom and nodded. She headed over to her mom and sat down on the bed.

"Baby, I don't like it when you are moody like this. If there is something on your mind, please tell me? You don't look well baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked down, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Baby" Shelby said lifting the girl's head up.

"Mom, I'm tired. I'm sorry that I haven't been in a good mood but why I get tired, I go like this" Rachel said. She was emotional because she was tired. Shelby nodded, she then realized that she was the exact same when she was tired.

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"You promise me that that is the only thing worrying you" Shelby said pulling Rachel into a cradle position.

"I promise Mama, I know not to lie to you" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Good girl, I'm glad" Shelby said.

"Let's go down the stairs and watch some TV" Shelby said.

"Do you have any homework?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I have to catch up on the 3 days I missed but I have until Monday" Rachel said.

"Okay sweetie, I think we will leave it tonight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded thankful.

Rachel and Shelby walked down the stairs and Rachel curled up on the sofa.

"I'll go and get us some snacks" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby walked into the kitchen and her mom and sister looked at her.

"She is tired" Shelby said and both Sarah and Elizabeth nodded.

"You would be the exact same when you were tired" Elizabeth said and Shelby cringed.

"Really?" Shelby asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"You would go in a huff all day and not speak to anyone, then we would find you sound asleep and you'd wake up in a better mood" Elizabeth explained and Shelby giggled. She got food and a drink for them both before heading back to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Shelby asked and Rachel held up Funny girl.

"Okay then baby" Shelby said as she sat down on the sofa. Rachel crawled into her mom's lap. She lay their watching the TV holding the blanket up to her nose. It tickled her and she liked it.

They lay in silence and watched the film. Rachel drifted off to sleep within the first 20 minutes. Shelby smiled and giggled at the girl as she turned in her sleep and flopped against her mom. She wasn't laughing an hour later when the girl was in the same position and squashing her. She may only be small but she did get heavy after 60 minutes and Shelby was getting pins and needles in her legs.

Shelby moved the girl softly but it woke the girl up.

"Sorry baby, my legs were hurting a bit" Shelby said and Rachel nodded moving off her mom a bit but still leaning on her.

"Are you in a better mood?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Rachel said.

"It's okay, we aren't expected to be in a good mood all the time. We just need to be able to read when the other person is in a bad mood. But knowing that you know you can speak to me makes me feel a lot better" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I love you" Rachel said. "Can you help me with some of my homework?"

Shelby nodded surprised that the girl wanted to do work. Rachel stood up and ran to her room. She came down a couple of minutes later with her overfilling school bag. Shelby helped the girl find some work and they got started.

They stopped after an hour and a half as Elizabeth called them for tea. This was what Shelby loved most about being home, her mom's cooking. They all sat at the table and ate. Once they finished, Rachel did another hour of work before Shelby made her tidied up.

Once tidied, they went up to Shelby's room to watch the TV. Shelby wanted to spend a little more one on one time with her daughter something which was more difficult in her parents' house.

"Rach, I love you so much" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head as they watched the TV.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said.

"Are you getting tired again?" Shelby asked and Rachel mumbled something that sounded similar to yes.

"Just relax, it's fine if you fall asleep" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I really like spending time with you mom, you make me happy" Rachel said and Shelby smiled and giggled slightly.

"Oh baby, I am so happy when I am in the same room with you" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world to have such a good mom" Rachel said and Shelby's heart was pounding with pride.

"I am the luckiest mom in the whole wide world to have such an amazing daughter" Shelby said tickling the girl.

They mucked about for a bit longer before calming down to watch the TV. Within an hour, Rachel was sound asleep. Shelby smiled at the girl and moved her so she was under the covers. Shelby watched the TV until nearer 11 and then went to bed herself. She curled up with her daughter and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) I was slightly hurt by one of the reviews I had last time. I'm sorry if you don't think I'm good at English and that I can't write a story. Also if my story is not to your liking.**

 **I try my best to make it America English but I am scottish so it is difficult.**

 **Please review, I could really do with some more support :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was the next day and Rachel felt a lot better. She woke up soon as her mom moved.

"Hey sweetie, I'm just going to jump in the shower" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay mama" Rachel mumbled as she lay down again. She relaxed and wrapped herself in the duvet. It was getting colder now it was December.

Shelby had a quick shower before heading back to her room. She dried her hair and got changed. Rachel was still laying on the bed.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as she shook her girl gently. She only had her pants and bra on as she was standing next to her wardrobe.

"I am" Rachel said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Out the bed, baby" Shelby said pulling the duvet off the girl. Rachel huffed before standing up.

"Why don't you have clothes on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm getting changed but I want you to get into your clothes so we can have breakfast together" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay but I still don't get why you are walking about in your bra and panties. I don't walk about in my panties" Rachel said as she climbed out the bed

"Yeah, but if you want to walk about in your panties then I want you to feel comfortable around me to do that" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said as she sat down on the bed. Rachel looked at her mom and stood in front of her.

"Can I get a cuddle?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled. She put her arms around her mom's neck and fell towards her. Shelby smiled and lifted the girl up slightly to be able to sit the girl on her knee, Rachel had her legs at each side of Shelby's leg.

"You listen baby, I want you to feel completely comfortable around me, okay? If you want to walk about naked then you can" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She put her head on her mom's shoulder for a minute.

"Ready, get ready for school sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She wondered to her own room and quickly got changed before going down the stairs.

Shelby was making waffles for them. She wanted her daughter to have a warm breakfast as it was cold outside now.

"Do you have a winter jacket sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Shelby cursed to herself, how could she forget?

"Go and get a hoodie on and on the way home we will stop and get you a jacket" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Once they finished their breakfast, they headed to the car. It was snowing and Shelby was taking her time.

"Mom, I'm going to be late" Rachel said.

"Sweetie, you won't. You will just be right on time. I am not driving any faster in this weather. I'm sorry sweetie. I'm not going home today due to the weather so I'm going to stay in Lima" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Rachel got out of the car once they arrived at the school just as the bell rang.

"Be careful" Shelby said as the girl walked away. Rachel nodded.

Now Shelby had the whole day to try and find something to do. She looked online and found out where the shopping mall was. Shelby found a small café and got a newspaper and cup of coffee. That kept her occupied for an hour or so.

She then went shopping. Usually, she would walk into a shop and instantly go over to the woman's section. However, that wasn't the case anymore. She headed to the children's section. She found some more clothes for Rachel before looking at clothes for herself. Shelby was beginning to notice that both her and Rachel were starting to run out of clothes. They were needing warmer clothes. Shelby decided to treat Rachel was warm jammies as she knew the girl had complained about being cold the last few nights.

Shelby headed to Justice. She had never been in the shop before but she knew it was for girls about Rachel's age. She walked in and couldn't believe how much clothes there was. She headed over to the pajamas section.

Shelby managed to find a pajamas set with fleece bottoms that she knew the girl would love. She found some more clothes for Rachel before leaving. It was lunchtime by the time, Shelby had been to the checkout. She found a deli bar and got a sandwich before sitting down.

She decided to check her phone. She had been so busy with Rachel that she hadn't managed to keep on top of her emails. Shelby ended up spend about an hour and a half getting up to date. She felt bad as she had almost abandoned Kelly. So decided to call her.

She felt better after her call to Kelly, the woman was still busy and had actually been helping her understudy. She was controlling the press but she knew that it wasn't going to be long before Shelby would need to do an interview or photoshoot with Rachel.

After Shelby had finished sorting out her work. She looked at her phone and noticed that she needed to leave to pick Rachel up. Shelby arrived at the school and waited for her daughter.

Rachel came out and Shelby knew that something wasn't right with the girl.

"Hey sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel smiled to her mom but Shelby knew it was a fake smile.

"I got you a coat, what do you think? If you don't like it we will take it back and get you a new one" Shelby said as she pulled out a red winter coat. She knew that Rachel liked the color red and it suited her.

"I like it" Rachel said.

"Put it on so I can check that it fits" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Her mom helped her put the coat on.

"Is it warm" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Once Shelby was sure that it fitted, they got into the car.

"What's up with you, sweetie" Shelby asked.

"Nothing" Rachel huffed leaning her elbow against the side of the car.

"Really" Shelby asked.

"These girls were just being mean to me" Rachel said.

"What did they do?" Shelby asked instantly becoming protective of her little girl.

"They were saying that you didn't want me and that I just get in the way of your job" Rachel said.

"Well, I hope you know that none of that is true" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I know but it is still upsetting" Rachel said.

"Of course, it is baby" Shelby said. "Remember to tell me if they say anything else"

Rachel nodded.

"Come on baby, don't let it get to you. Shall we have a little sing song?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled. She did love her mom so much.

Shelby put the radio on and the duo quickly caught on with the song and started belted it out. Shelby quickly looked at her daughter. She loved seeing the girl sing, she was completely at home.

They sang basically the whole way home, once they arrived they got out of the car.

"Get changed sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She ran up the stairs and changed into sweats and a top. She found her cousin and they decided they wanted to go out and play in the snow.

"Mom, can we please?" Rachel asked as she stood in front of her mom and aunt with Emily.

"Okay, but only until tea is ready" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Sarah and Shelby helped the girls get ready into suitable clothes before they went outside.

The girls made snow angels and then started making a snowman. Once they finished the snowman, they then started making a fort.

"Girls come on, it's tea" Shelby shouted and the girls continued to play.

"Rachel, Emily now" Shelby shouted and both girls jumped before going inside knowing that Shelby was serious now.

They went inside, they sat down and started eating.

"God Rach, slow down the food isn't going to disappear" Shelby sighed. Rachel just smiled at Shelby and Shelby laughed.

Once Rachel was finished, she stood up and ended over to the door. She sat down to put her shoes on.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" Shelby asked.

"Going outside" Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"Sorry, darling I only said until tea" Shelby said.

"That's not fair" Rachel scolded.

"Go and play with Emily inside" Shelby said and Rachel huffed. She stormed through to the play room. Emily followed behind her.

"I still want to go outside" Emily complained and Rachel nodded.

"Me too" Rachel said. "Why don't we sneak out?"

Emily nodded.

"But if it goes wrong, it's your fault" Emily said and Rachel nodded.

"It's fine, my mom doesn't give me into trouble" Rachel said and Emily looked surprised.

"Really, does she not spank you" Emily asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Nope" She said boosting.

"Let's go then" Rachel said. Emily went to grab her coat.

"No, it will make them suspicious if they see our jackets are gone" Rachel said and Emily nodded. Her cousin was so smart.

They headed outside and quickly managed to continue making their fort.

Meanwhile, the adults were sitting in the sitting room talking. Shelby thought it sounded very quiet and wondered what was going on with the girls.

"I'm just a way to go and check on the girls" Shelby said and they all nodded. Shelby headed to the play room. She noticed that the girls weren't there. Shelby ran up the stairs and realized that the girls weren't in either of their rooms.

"Sarah, I can't find the girls" Shelby said going back into the living room.

"Where have you checked?" Sarah asked.

"The play room, their rooms" Shelby said.

"What about outside?" Sarah asked.

"No" Shelby said as she walked towards the back door. She noticed two figures in the garden.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Shelby shouted. Rachel jumped, she had never heard her mom shouting her full name. She bit her lip and turned to face her mom. Shelby stormed over to the girl. Her sister not far behind her.

"Get inside now" Shelby said pulling the girl by the arm back into the house.

"You are hurting me" Rachel complained.

"I can hurt you a lot more" Shelby threatened. She only meant giving the girl a swat but it scared Rachel a lot.

They went into the play room and Sarah and Emily were behind them.

"What were you both thinking? You don't even have your coat on" Shelby shouted.

"We are sorry, Rachel said if we took our coats, you would be able to tell that we had been outside" Emily explained and Shelby looked at her daughter.

"Who's decision was it to go outside?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked sheepish. Emily looked at her cousin.

"Rachel, you are supposed to be the older cousin. You need to set an example to Emily" Shelby explained.

"Rachel said that you won't give her into trouble" Emily said and Rachel glared at her cousin. Why did her cousin have to say that?

"Oh did she now?" Shelby asked and Emily nodded.

"Shelby, we'll leave you to it" Sarah said as she took Emily out the room. Shelby nodded and waited until Sarah left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you realize how angry I am, Rachel?" Shelby shouted and Rachel just looked down. Her eyes watered up, she didn't want her mom to hurt her.

"So many things could have gone wrong. Do you know how dangerous it is to go outside at this time of night without a coat on? I hope you catch a cold, it might make you think twice before doing it again" Shelby shouted.

"It is so hard for me, you put your young cousin in danger. I don't want to spank you but it's the only think I can think of just now. I will never spank you unless it is something serious like this" Shelby said. She really didn't want to spank the girl, but she had been letting her get away with too much. Rachel stood shifting her weight from leg to leg.

"Come here" Shelby said and Rachel walked over. In one quick move, Shelby had the girls pants and panties down and her over her knee. Shelby was going to spank the girl 11 times. One for each year of her life.

She started and to her surprised the girl didn't try. Rachel lay their praying that her mom would only use her hand. Her mom stood and Rachel tensed, what was she going to use now?

"Don't use the belt" Rachel cried.

"No baby, that's you" Shelby said. "Do you know why you were spanked?"

"Because I didn't listen to you and I put Emily in danger" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"And you put yourself in danger" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms and that was enough to make the girl break.

"Hey, mommy's got you now" Shelby said as she rocked the girl. Rachel sobbed into her mom's chest. They stayed like that for a bit before parting.

"Do you want a bath?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She was a bit nervous now around her mom.

They walked up the stairs and Shelby ran the girl a bath.

"Take your clothes off baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She looked very nervous.

"Baby, it's okay. It's over with and we will not talk about tonight again" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Rachel got into the bath and allowed her mom to wash her hair. Shelby then left for 10 minutes to let the girl wash.

"Come on, baby let's get you out" Shelby said holding up a white fluffy towel. Rachel nodded and climbed out the bath. She loved the towel. She wrapped it around her and walked into her mom's room.

"Oh I got you these today" Shelby said and Rachel looked at the jammies.

"Thank you" Rachel said smiling before drying herself and putting her new fleecy jammies on.

"Can I get a cuddle and we can watch a film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They climbed into the bed and snuggled up together. During the film, Shelby caught Rachel sniffling and coughing a couple of times.

"Are you okay baby?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you have a cold?" Shelby whispered and Rachel nodded looking at her mom with wide eyes of fear.

"It's okay" Shelby said.

"You said you hoped I got the cold" Rachel said.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean it. I was angry. I never want you to be ill" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

She turned around to watch the TV and soon fell asleep. Shelby left the girl in her room and got changed into her own pajamas. She loved spending time with her baby girl but she really didn't like punishing her.

 **So what do you think? Please review I love to hear your opinions :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Shelby woke up to hear her daughter sniffing. She turned around and looked at her daughter. Rachel groaned and cuddled into her mom's chest.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

"I have a cold" Rachel complained before coughing.

"Oh baby, well I hope it makes you think twice about going outside without a coat on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm not going to do it again" Rachel mumbled and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad baby" Shelby said.

"We need to get up baby. We are going to go to Columbus because you have a meeting with a woman who is going to speak to you about things that happened in the past" Shelby said and Rachel made a face.

"I don't like speaking to other people" Rachel sighed.

"I know sweetie, but I think it will really help" Shelby said and Rachel sighed again.

"Come on baby, let's go and have breakfast" Shelby said knowing it was time to change the conversation.

Rachel nodded her head and walked down the stairs with her mom.

"So it's not long until your birthday, what do you want to do for it?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"We could have some friends over for a sleepover?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, can I have 6 friends?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Sure, they all have to be girls though" Shelby said.

"But what about Kurt?" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you are just getting to that age" Shelby said.

"Okay but can Kurt come for tea one day?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay" She said eating her cereal.

"Go and get changed sweetie, we need to get going now" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She ran up the stairs to get changed.

Rachel came down 10 minutes later but Shelby was still getting ready.

"My mom says I have to go and speak to someone today" Rachel complained to her grandad.

"I know you don't want to but it will be good. It will stop you being sad. I know that you sometimes cry when you are going to sleep" Thomas said softly not wanting to embarrass the girl. Rachel bit her lip. She tried to cry quietly so that no one would hear her.

"This lady will speak to you and help you feel better" Thomas said. "You can tell her anything, about your dads or your mom"

Rachel nodded. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Come here sweetie" Thomas said and Rachel climbed into her grandfather's lap.

"You are so brave, such a brave girl and your mom only wants to help you in whatever way that she can. So you have to be even braver and speak to the woman today" Thomas explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby was standing in the doorway.

"Exactly, I love you so much baby. I just want you to get better. The lady will help you not be so sad" Shelby said and Rachel nodded but she was still nervous.

"Are you ready to go?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded slightly. Shelby ruffled Rachel's hair as she walked passed. They got to the car and Rachel jumped in.

The journey was about 45 minutes for them to get to Columbus and to the therapists office. The therapist Rachel was going to see was called Amanda. Shelby was surprised that she worked on the weekend but Amanda said that working weekends was most suitable as it meant children didn't have to miss school to see her.

They arrived and walked into the building. Rachel clung to her mom's arm. They waited in a waiting room until Amanda came out.

"Hello you must be Rachel, my name is Amanda" She said and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we go into my office?" Amanda asked and Rachel looked at Shelby. Shelby walked with the girl.

"How about it's just you and me, Rachel your mom can wait outside" Amanda said and Rachel froze.

"No, I need to stay with my mom" Rachel said.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll be right here" Shelby said and Rachel just continued to shake her head.

"I have seats right outside the windows in my office. You will still be able to see your mom" Amanda explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" She said nervously. Shelby sat down on the seat with her back to the window. Rachel was relieved that she could see the top of her mom's head.

"So Rachel, do you know why you are here?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded but didn't speak. She just bit her lip again.

"Do you want to do some drawing for me?" Amanda asked noticing that Rachel wasn't going to speak. Rachel hesitated, she didn't want to draw she wasn't a baby.

"Can you draw me a picture of your family?" Amanda said. Rachel picked up the pencil but didn't start drawing. She wasn't sure what to draw. She shook her head and put the pencil down.

"It's okay, shall we talk?" Amanda asked "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I sing" Rachel said.

"Do you? I know your mom is a good singer" Amanda said and Rachel nodded.

"She is amazing" Rachel said and Amanda smiled.

"Do you like living with your mom?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded eagerly.

"What do you like about it?" Amanda asked.

"She is kind, she doesn't hurt me. Though she did give me into trouble for going outside without my coat on when she said no" Rachel said pouting and Amanda had to try hard not to laugh.

"Does your mom give you into trouble in a different way to how your dad's did?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"What does she do that is different" Amanda asked. Rachel thought for a minute.

"She doesn't hurt me and she holds me after. But I don't like being bad" Rachel said.

"I'm sure you try your hardest to behave" Amanda said and Rachel nodded.

"I do, I try very hard" Rachel said.

"Do you love your mom?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"Lots and lots" Rachel said and Amanda smiled.

"Does she love you?" Amanda asked and Rachel stopped before nodding.

"She says it a lot. I like that. My daddy loved me, but my dad doesn't" Rachel explained.

"Why do you think your dad doesn't love you?" Amanda asked.

"He hurt me a lot and sent me to Shelby. He said I was naughty" Rachel said and Amanda nodding, taking note of how Rachel called Shelby by her first name. Previously she had referred to Shelby as her mom.

"Do you feel safe with Shelby?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"I love living with her. She says I am living with her until I am 18 but I don't know if I will" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Amanda asked.

"She will probably get sick of me. She had to drive me over an hour so that I can go to school and she can't work here" Rachel explained.

They spoke for a bit longer before the session was over.

"Rachel, I'm going to speak to your mom but what you say to me is confidential which means I will not tell anyone unless it puts you at arm. I'm just going to tell your mom, how today went and what she can do to help" Amanda explained and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to go out and ask your mom to come in?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel walked out of the room.

"Amanda wants to speak to you" Rachel said and Shelby nodded her head. She walked into the office closing the door.

"it was a bit slow but we did get somewhere. I think you just need to explain to her what is going on. Are you staying in Ohio?" Amanda asked.

"Only until New Years" Shelby explained and Amanda nodded.

"Maybe you could explain to Rachel what will happen once you go back home" Amanda explained and Shelby nodded.

"It just shows she that what you plan for the future involves her" Amanda explained further and Shelby nodded.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked and Amanda nodded.

"She will be. I think I should have weekly meetings with her until you go back to New York. Once you are in New York, I can recommend some therapists to you" Amanda explained and Shelby nodded.

"She might also be a bit emotional later tonight, she did very well today but it can get too much for her" Amanda explained and Shelby nodded.

"Should I ask her about today?" Shelby asked.

"Em, I would probably leave it, unless she speaks to you" Amanda said and Shelby nodded. They said their goodbyes and Shelby headed out to see Rachel. The girl was sat on the chair, scuffing her feet along the ground.

"Oi, don't ruin your shoes" Shelby said jokingly and Rachel looked up. She jumped off the chair and looked at her mom nervously.

"Shall we go and get a hot chocolate before heading home?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Come on then" Shelby said as she headed out of the building and into the car.

They climbed into the car and drove into the town. They found a café and wandered in.

"Do you want a cake?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded nervously.

"What one?" Shelby asked as they were at the counter.

"The pink one please" Rachel whispered to her mom. Shelby nodded, not really understand why the girl was being so quiet. She felt slightly annoyed as it felt like they were going back to stage one with the girl. Shelby had worked so hard to get the girl comfortable around her and know the girl was barely speaking.

Shelby got herself a coffee and then hot chocolate and cake for Rachel. Looking at her phone, she realized it was nearly 1 o'clock so ordered two paninis as well. They got what they wanted and headed to a table.

"So" Shelby said but didn't say anything else. Rachel just looked at her mom biting her lip.

"Are you doing much at school next week?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"How about after this we go to Walmart and get some things for your party?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded smiling.

"I'd like that" She said quietly. Shelby smiled. It was just like when they first met. She wanted her baby girl back.

"Come on then" Shelby said after they sat in silence for nearly 10 minutes. Rachel got off the chair and walked out the café behind her mom.

They arrived in Walmart and went to the Party Supplies area.

"So what do we need?" Shelby said "Invitations"

Rachel picked up a pack of purple flower covered invites.

"Do you like these?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They put them in the basket.

"We can make some cupcakes just before your party" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you Shelby" Rachel said and Shelby had to do a double take. Had her daughter just called her by her first name?

Shelby just let it slip. They headed over to get all the disposable party supplies and filled the basket up. Once Shelby was happy that she had bought enough to spoil her daughter.

"Shall we go to the checkout now?" Shelby asked.

"It's too much" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Anything for my little girl, okay" Shelby said and Rachel wasn't sure.

"Rachel" Shelby said stopping the girl.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on in that little head of yours but I am your mom and I love you a lot. I want to spoil you and give you the best birthday you have ever had" Shelby said looking at Rachel. Rachel nodded still biting her lip.

They went through the checkout and headed to the car. They got in and Shelby put the music. They rode home in silence, Rachel didn't feel like talking. She had spoken enough today. When speaking to Amanda it make her realize how close she was getting to Shelby and it suddenly scared her. She relied purely on Shelby, if she left her Rachel was stuck.

Once they arrived home, Rachel woke up the stairs. She looked at the clock and saw it was after 5 o'clock. She started making dinner for herself and Rachel. She made some pasta for them both.

Rachel ate again in silence. She had barely said a word to Shelby since she finished the therapy session. It hadn't been until she was outside thinking about the session that she realized what she was doing.

Once Rachel was finished, she disappeared to her room and watched some of TV. She was watching Disney channel when her mom walked in.

"Sweetie, it's 8 o'clock. I want you to come down the stairs and spend some time with me" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Get changed into your jammies first" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She changed into her fleecy pajamas and headed down the stairs.

Rachel walked into the living room. Her grandad, Nana and Aunt Ellie were all sitting watching the TV. She sat down nervously.

"Your mom is just coming" Thomas said and Rachel nodded. She moved her tongue along the inside of her mouth and leant back.

She watched the three of them and felt tears spring into her eyes. She curled up into a ball on the end of the deep couch. Tears slipped down her face.

"Hey, are you okay sweetie" Elizabeth asked but Rachel just looked at her with wide eyes and tried to move further away. Shelby walked into the room just at that moment.

"Shelby" Elizabeth said worried.

"Rach" Shelby said sitting on the sofa and moving towards the girl. Rachel tried to move away but Shelby just held onto her and pulled the girl into her chest.

"Hey" Shelby said as the girl fought against her.

"Thomas, Ellie let's go" Elizabeth said and they all nodded and stood up.

Shelby kept the girl in her arms.

"That's a good girl, just have a cry and then we came talk" Shelby said.

"So shall I speak about what is going to happen in the future?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, well you have school this week and then on Friday, it is your birthday party. I will pick the girls up from your school on Friday and they will come here. You can play games with them and eat junk food. Then you can watch a film" Shelby said still with Rachel clung to her.

"Then it is your birthday on Sunday so we will have a family meal. Then it will nearly be Christmas. After Christmas, it will be New Years and we will have a party here. It's here and lots of people will come. Then we will go back home, just you and me. We will live in my apartment and it will be our home. I will find you a new school" Shelby explained. Rachel was now just leaning against Shelby with her hands up to her mouth only occasionally hiccupping. Shelby ran her fingers up and down the girl's arm.

"I will speak to the theatre about going part time so I can spent time with you. You will always be with me. Whatever you want, I will do my best to give you it" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said.

"What are you sorry about?" Shelby asked.

"Today" Rachel said.

"Why baby?" Shelby asked.

"I just, I don't know. When I was speaking to Amanda it made me realize how much I rely on you. If you go, I have nothing" Rachel said.

"I know but I'm not going anywhere" Shelby said. "I am here forever"

Shelby put her hand on her daughter's chest, next to her heart. Rachel smiled.

"I love you" Shelby said kissing the girl.

"I love you too mom" Rachel said. Shelby smiled.

"Shall we call the rest of them in and watch a film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Mom, Dad, Ellie" Shelby shouted and they all came through.

"Are we good now?" Thomas asked and both Shelby and Rachel nodded. They stayed in the position they were in and watched the film. Rachel fell asleep during the film so Shelby had to carry her up the stairs.

She decided to keep the girl with her tonight as she was scared, she might have a nightmare and Shelby wanted to be there for her.

Shelby changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with her. Rachel instantly clung to her mom.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you :) I'm sorry for the people that don't like it. I'm not trying to show Shelby as a bad mom, just as inexperienced :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Shelby sighed as she felt the girl next to her thrashing about.

"No, don't take me away. Let me stay" Rachel shouted. Shelby sighed, this was a new one. Usually Rachel was shouting about her dad and him hurting her. This time it was clearly about Shelby leaving her.

"Baby, wake up" Shelby said shaking the girl slightly. She noticed her door open and Ellie looked in.

"Do you need mom or dad to help?" Ellie asked and Shelby shook her head.

"It's all good" Shelby said and Ellie nodded before leaving.

"Come on baby" Shelby said shaking the girl.

Rachel's eyes pinned open and she burst into tears.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said and Rachel grabbed her mom tight.

"You're going to be okay, baby girl" Shelby said. She was lying on her back and Rachel was molded to her side with her head on Shelby's chest. Shelby rubbed the girl's back.

"Good girl" She said softly. She continued to calm the girl down until she drifted to sleep. Once Shelby was sure the girl was sleeping, she turned around to face the girl so that she was more comfortable.

Shelby watched the girl for a moment, she hoped that tomorrow Rachel would be back to normal. She hated seeing her like this. The girl had relaxed after their conversation last night and Shelby prayed she would be the same today.

Shelby managed to drift off to sleep. She felt like she had only just closed her eyes when she felt someone hit her on the arm.

"Mom" Rachel said but Shelby didn't reply.

"Mom" Rachel said a bit louder hitting her mom on the arm.

"Rach?" Shelby mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"It's morning" Rachel said and Shelby groaned.

"Mom, its 10:15" Rachel was shocked it was so late.

"Okay, we can get up" Shelby said but pulled the girl into her arms.

"Mom" Rachel said trying to sit up.

"I need a cuddle" Shelby said. Rachel sighed and allowed her mom to cuddle her.

"I love you so much" Shelby mumbled into Rachel's hair.

"I love you too" Rachel said before turning around and hugging Shelby back. Shelby rubbed the girls back gently and hummed into the girl's ear. It calmed Rachel down and she felt very relaxed. She wasn't tired but it calmed her down.

"Shall we go and have some breakfast?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and stood up.

They headed down the stairs. Shelby got Rachel some cereal before making herself a coffee.

"Why do you always drink coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Because it helps me wake up" Shelby explained.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because it has caffeine in it" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Can I have it?" Rachel asked.

"It's for adults" Shelby said.

"Okay, when can I have it?" Rachel asked.

"When you go to high school" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay then" She said shrugging it off. Rachel didn't say any more about it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Shelby asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't mind" Rachel said. Just then Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Sarah and the kids are on their way here, they were thinking about going to the cinema and thought you and Rachel might like to go too" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"Would you like that?" Shelby asked looking down at her daughter and Rachel nodded before smiling.

"Go and have a shower then" Shelby said noticing that the girl was finished. Rachel headed out the room.

"Shower in the bathroom next to your bedroom" Shelby shouted as she wanted to shower herself.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"Ellie" Rachel said as she stopped at her aunt's room.

"Hey, what's up?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know what to wear? What do you wear to the cinema? I haven't been since I was like 7" Rachel said.

"Well, just something comfortable" Ellie said but Rachel still looked unsure.

"I'll help you find something" Ellie said.

"I need to shower first" Rachel said.

"Okay, go and have a shower and I'll find you something to wear" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

Rachel ran to the bathroom and quickly showered. She returned to her room about 10 minutes later and smiled when Ellie had put 3 outfit options on the bed.

"So, what one do you like the best?" Ellie asked and Rachel thought for a minute.

"I like this one" Rachel said pointing to the middle outfit. It was a pair of skinny denim jeans and a white printed vest top.

"Yeah, and take this zip up hoodie" Ellie said. Rachel nodded. Ellie handed her over her panties and Rachel realized Ellie was hinting at her to get ready now. She pulled up her panties with the towel around her. Ellie then handed her the top.

Rachel stopped a moment and pushed passed Ellie slightly. She grabbed her crop top and put it on.

"Ellie" Rachel asked and Ellie nodded from her seat on the bed.

"Do you think" Rachel said before shaking her head.

"Hey, what's wrong little one?" Ellie asked.

"Do you think I need something more" Rachel asked looking down at her chest.

"Well, not really because you are still flat chested but if it's worrying you then you can speak to your mom" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

"I think it was just after my 12th birthday, that I got my first bra. It was very slightly padded but not a lot. I don't think your mom would mind" Ellie explained and Rachel nodded.

"I might speak to her later" Rachel said.

"Well, don't go worrying about it" Ellie said. She grabbed the vest top and pulled it over Rachel's head.

"You have nothing to worry about. If you have any worries, I want you to tell me or your mom. You have a lot of people that can help you" Ellie explained and Rachel smiled.

"Good girl, you are at a difficult age but we will all help you through it" Ellie said holding her niece in front of her.

"But for just now, you don't need to worry about needing a bra because missy I think you need a bit more of a chest first" Ellie said before tickling the girl's ribs.

"Rach" Shelby asked as she walked into her daughter's room. She was slightly surprised to see her sister in the room as well.

"What's going on in here?" Shelby asked.

"I was just helping, Rach and we were having a little chat weren't we?" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what this "little chat" was about?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing much" Ellie said knowing that Rachel won't have wanted her to tell Shelby the truth. She wanted to keep the trust that the little girl had for her.

"Okay, well Rachel, Sarah has arrived as you ready to go?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Are you coming?" Shelby asked Ellie. Ellie shook her head.

"No, I'm going out with some friends later" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, let's go we are all going in Nana and Papa's car" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She ran down the stairs and Shelby stopped her.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to talk about what you and Ellie were speaking about" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Completely sure" Rachel said.

They climbed into the car and headed to the cinema. They went to the Movie Tavern which meant they could eat a meal and watch a film at the same time. They got their tickets and ordered what they wanted.

"What do you want baby girl?" Shelby asked.

"There is too much" Rachel said.

"Mac n Cheese" Rachel finally decided.

"Good choice" Shelby said.

"I'll have a philly cheesesteak" Shelby said "And you can try some if you want"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, mom" Rachel said. They got their food and then the film started.

Rachel enjoyed the film and she was full after all her food.

"Did you enjoy it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She leaned towards her mom.

"Are you a little tired now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They got into the car and drove home. Rachel was half asleep by the time they got home.

"Come on Rach, let's go play" Emily said and Rachel nodded. She followed Emily but was still tired.

"I just want to watch the TV" Rachel said.

"Okay" Emily said. They put the TV on and Rachel ended up falling asleep. She was really tired and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Aunt Shelby, Rachel's gone to sleep" Emily complained climbing on her aunt's knee.

"Oh has she, is she in her room?" Shelby asked.

"No, on the floor in the toy room" Emily said and Shelby laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to move her to the couch so she is more comfortable" Shelby said.

"Okay" Emily said. Shelby walked into the toy room and laughed at her daughter on the ground. She took a couple of pictures before picking the girl up. With ease, she managed to lie the girl down on the couch and got her a blanket. Shelby sat with her for a couple of minutes before heading back through.

She spoke with Sarah and her mother for about an hour and then Rachel came doodling through.

"Hey sweetie" Shelby said as Rachel climbed into her arms.

"Mom" She mumbled.

"Yip, I'm right here" Shelby said. Rachel snuggled into her mom and Shelby carried on talking to Sarah. This relaxed the girl, she loved just hearing her mom talk.

"Do you want dinner?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I still want you to have something. How about some soup?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'll get it Shel. Who else wants some?" Elizabeth asked.

"Emily and I would" Sarah said and Elizabeth nodded.

She went into the kitchen and heated up the soup. She always had a large pot made in the winter.

"Go and help Nana" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She got off Shelby's lap and helped her Nana carry the bread and soups through.

They sat down on the sofa all eating their soup. They didn't do it often and it was a treat when they did.

They spoke for a while before Shelby and Rachel headed up the stairs.

"I need to do my invites" Rachel said suddenly.

"Oh yeah" Shelby said and they sat down at the desk.

"There you go sweetie, write this" Shelby said as she wrote exactly what Rachel was to write. She emphasized that if they had any concerns to phone her. She opened that they would allow their daughters to Rachel's party even though it was in a different town.

"I have invited 6 people because that means we can all fit in the car" Rachel explained as Thomas's car was a 8 seater.

"Perfect" Shelby said.

"Now, I want you in your pajamas" Shelby said and Rachel nodded and ran to her room. Shelby put all the invites in their envelope before heading through to the girl's room.

Rachel was away to the bathroom, so Shelby placed the invites in her school bag and waited for her to return.

"In to bed and straight to sleep" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She jumped into her bed and allowed her mom to tuck her in.

"I love you baby girl" Shelby said before kissing the girl on the head.

"I love you too" Rachel said and she was already starting to fall asleep. Shelby giggled before leaving the girl to fall asleep.

Shelby went back down the stairs to speak to her sister and mom for a bit before heading to bed herself. On the way up to bed, she noticed Ellie.

"El, was Rachel okay earlier?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, I was just helping her get ready. I think she is just becoming more aware that she will be changing soon. She asked if I thought she needed a different bra" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"What did you say?" Shelby asked.

"That she was fine just now but if she was worried to speak to you. I did say that I had a slightly padded bra just after my 12th birthday" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling me El" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"love you" Ellie said before going into her own room.

"Love you too" Shelby said before heading to her own room. She got changed quickly and drifted straight off to sleep.

 **I've never been to this Movie Tavern thing, I have just found it on google so sorry if it's not correct.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel woke up earlier on Friday morning. She was so excited about her sleepover. She had never had anyone over for a sleepover before, in fact she had never been at a sleepover at all. She wasn't sure what they would do but she was sure the other girl's would know. It was also the last day of term which made everything even better.

Rachel climbed out her bed and went into her mom's room.

"Mom" Rachel said waking the woman up.

"What's up?" Shelby asked.

"I want to get up now" Rachel said. Shelby looked at her clock.

"Come on baby, 20 more minutes" Shelby said and Rachel sighed. Shelby pulled the girl into the bed.

Shelby couldn't believe her baby was going to be 12 on Sunday, which meant the girl was 2/3 of the way through her childhood. Shelby was excited about tonight. She couldn't wait to meet Rachel's friends. Shelby had spoken to all of the parents. Some of them were slightly worried due to the distance. Shelby promised that if there was any problems they could met half way as she had her parents to look after the girls if she had to leave with one.

"Let's get going then" Shelby said after 15 minutes. Rachel hadn't stayed still so Shelby knew they might as well just get up.

"Mom, what do you do at a sleepover?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you talk and watch films. Em, I can't think what else" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I've never been to a sleepover before, or had one" Rachel said.

"Well, I don't mind you having one. As long as it's not every week" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Thanks mom" Rachel said as they climbed out the bed.

They walked down the stairs and Shelby got Rachel some cereal like she did every day. Each day she asked the girl what cereal she wanted though she always got the same answer.

Shelby giggled at the girl and got her some lucky charms.

"I love you baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

They ate in silence before they went up the stairs to get ready. Shelby and Rachel both walked down the stairs ½ hour later.

"Right let's go baby" Shelby said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Mom, will you teach me to drive when I'm older?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I promise but not until you are old enough" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said. Shelby laughed her daughter was going on 12, not 16.

They arrived at the school and Rachel jumped out the car. She was so excited about today and hoped the school day went quickly.

Rachel felt like the school day was going forever, she was so relieved when the bell rang.

Rachel walked out with the 6 girls. Their parents were all waiting for them with their stuff for staying over.

Rachel quickly found her mom. She smiled and ran up to the woman, putting her arms around her. Shelby smiled, she loved the welcome her daughter gave her. Once Shelby arrived, it became obvious who she was. All the parents had heard of her from Broadway.

"You seem very young to have a 12 year old daughter" One of the mom's said.

"I was only 20 when I had Rachel. I had her before I went on Broadway" Shelby explained "Just after college"

The parents nodded and spoke for a bit.

"Mom" Rachel moaned after 10 minutes. She had come from the car where all the girls were waiting.

"Okay, miss impatient" Shelby said laughing.

Shelby headed back to her dad's car. All the girls were sitting in their seats.

"Okay, so are we ready?" Shelby asked as she climbed into the car. Rachel sat next to her mom.

They all nodded nervously.

"It's a bit of a trek home, so just chat amongst yourselves. I can put the music on if you want?" Shelby asked and they all looked at each other.

"Put the music on, Mom" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. She put the music.

"Rachel, is it true your mom is better at singing than you?" One of the girls called Quinn asked.

"She is amazing" Rachel said smiling at Shelby.

"Did she really perform on Broadway" Santana asked.

"Yip, I did" Shelby answered laughing that the girls themselves weren't asking her the questions.

The girls all giggled and spoke for a minute before Brittany spoke up.

"Can you sing for us then?" Brittany asked.

"Can I?" Shelby asked Rachel who nodded.

Shelby listened to the song playing on the radio and joined in. The girl was shocked. She was really good.

"Wow, you are good. Miss…" Quinn said before mumbling off as she didn't know Shelby's last name.

"It's Corcoran but just call me Shelby" Shelby said.

"Okay, Shelby" Quinn said smiling.

They soon arrived at the house.

"It's massive" Santana said.

"It's a mansion" Quinn said.

"Come on girls" Shelby said as she encouraged them up the stairs.

They walked into Shelby's room.

"You are going to be sleeping in my room as I have a pull out sofa" Shelby explained "I'll be in Rachel's room"

The girls all nodded and dropped their bags.

"Get changed into more comfortable clothes and then you can take them to the playroom, Rach" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They all got changed. Rachel put on her sweats, a vest top and a hoodie which was the same as most of the girls.

"Let's go down the stairs" Rachel announced.

"Okay, I have your present" Santana said.

"Oh thank you. You didn't have to" Rachel said. She put the present next to the window and then she was given more presents.

"Thank you so much" Rachel said smiling once she put all 6 presents down. They headed to the playroom.

"Do you want me to order pizza now?" Shelby asked and the girls nodded.

"I'm starving" Santana said and they all agreed. Shelby ordered the food.

The girls decided to play on the Wii. They were playing Just Dance and all had a great time. Shelby walked down the stairs to see how they were getting on. She leant against the arm of the couch.

"I'm so warm" Santana complained and she took her hoodie off. Shelby watched her. She was shocked to see that the girl had a red lace bra on. Santana was quite developed but she was only 12 1/2, nearly 13 but still.

The pizza arrived and Elizabeth brought it down. Shelby left the girls to it. They sat together and spoke for a while.

Their conversation quickly moved onto boys and the changes they were going through.

"Do you not have a bra?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I have a crop top" Rachel said.

"Well, I got a proper bra for my 12th birthday. I'm going to be 13 in 3 months. Do you think you'll get a proper bra?" Santana said and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, it'll depend what my mom thinks" Rachel said.

"Have you even started your periods?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Really, I started when I just turned 11. I've had mine almost 2 years now" Santana said. "It's horrible at first but then you get used to it. Tampons are so much easier"

Rachel just nodded her head.

"I'm just going to take this up to my mom" Rachel said getting the rubbish. Rachel quickly found Shelby and handed her the rubbish.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Really" Shelby asked sitting down. She held the girl in front of her.

"Mom, how come Santana has started her periods and I haven't" Rachel asked.

"Because you are younger and people develop at different rates" Shelby said.

"She's had hers for ages and she wears a tampon and a proper bra" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Baby, it's just the way that she is. I didn't start my periods until I was 12" Shelby said. "Maybe her family have a history of starting earlier"

Rachel nodded.

"It don't like being such a baby" Rachel said and Shelby laughed slightly.

"You're not a baby, my big girl. Just don't try to grow up to quickly, trust me it's not all it makes out to be" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before going back down the stairs to her friends.

"Do you want to go to my mom's room and watch a film?" Rachel asked and the girls nodded. It was now after 7 o'clock.

"Do you want to get into your pajamas it'll be comfier" Shelby said and the girls nodded. They all got changed into their pajamas and got into the beds.

There were 7 girls but they were in Shelby's bedroom so they had enough room. The seven girls got under blankets on the pull of double bed and the 3 arm chairs. Rachel put the DVD in before they sat watching it. She was starting to get a bit tired now.

The film was good but the girls were starting to get a bit hungry now.

"I'll go and get some snacks" Rachel said. The girls nodded and Rachel went down the stairs. She came back later with some drinks, chips and candy. Ellie came as well to help the girl carry it up the stairs.

"Ellie, can you paint our nails?" Rachel asked. Ellie had painted her nails last weekend and the girl thought it was so cool and made her feel all grown up.

"Yeah sure, I'll go and get my nail polish" Ellie said. Ellie disappeared and returned a couple of minutes later. She was quick at doing nails so it didn't take her too long. The girls sat chatting while she did them.

"Rachel, why do you live with your mom now?" Brittany asked.

"Because my dads were bad men" Rachel said shying away slightly.

"What did they do" Santana asked.

"They hurt me" Rachel said.

"How?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head. Ellie put her arms around her niece.

"They were really bad to her and did things that parents shouldn't but it's okay now because Rachel is safe now with Shelby" Ellie said and Rachel nodded her head. She turned to her auntie and allowed Ellie to hold her in her arms.

"I'll leave you to it" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we watch another film?" Rachel asked and the girls nodded as they had eaten enough.

Rachel found a film and put it on. They sat back down on the sofa.

About half way through the film, Quinn got up to go to the toilet. She returned a couple of minutes later with a worried look on her face.

"Rachel" Quinn said and Rachel looked at her.

"I don't feel well, I want to go home" Quinn said and Rachel nodded unsure what to do.

"Em, shall we go see my mom" Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

Rachel and Quinn walked down the stairs, they headed to the living room and found Shelby sitting watching TV.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"Quinn does feel well. She wants to go home" Rachel said.

"Okay, come here sweetie" Shelby said looking at Quinn. "You can go up the stairs baby"

Rachel nodded and left while Quinn walked into the room and stood next to Shelby.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked and Quinn bit her lip.

"Are you not feeling well?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded before bursting into tears.

"Oh darling" Shelby said as she pulled Quinn into her arms. Quinn let Shelby hold her.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Shelby asked and Quinn bit her lips.

"Whenever you are ready" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

"I went to the bathroom and" Quinn said before letting a fresh batch of tears fall. Shelby just continued to rub the girl's back.

"And there was blood" Quinn said before bursting into tears even more.

"Ah, is it your period?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded embarrassed.

"Is this your first?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said. "Shall we go up the stairs, I'll get some of Ellie's pads as they are smaller"

Quinn nodded.

"You won't tell anyone?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not, do you want to phone your mom? Do you want to stay here or go home?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know" Quinn said.

"Okay, do you want me to call your mom and explain then you can speak to her" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

Shelby quickly found Judy's number and called her. She explained that Quinn had started her period. She asked for permission to get the girl sorted and Judy of course agreed. Shelby then handed the phone to Quinn so she could speak to her mom.

Shelby disappeared up the stairs, she had noticed a small patch of blood on the girl's pajamas bottoms so got her a pair of Rachel's bottoms before going into Ellie's room.

Ellie looked at her sister as she went through her drawer. Shelby pulled out a couple of pads and Ellie looked at her.

"For Rachel?" Ellie asked confused.

"No, one of the other girls" Shelby said and Ellie nodded and didn't ask anything more.

Shelby found Quinn down the stairs.

"Let's get you to a bathroom" Shelby said and Quinn nodded. She handed Quinn the pajamas bottoms and a pair of new panties. Shelby had a new pack of panties for Rachel that were a size up.

"Do you know how to put a pad on?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait outside for you" Shelby said and Quinn nodded. Quinn quickly got sorted and then walked out.

"Are you going to stay?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

"If that's okay" Quinn asked.

"Of course it is, if you have any other problems just say" Shelby said and Quinn nodded.

"Do you have any cramp?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

"A little" Quinn said.

"Your mom said I could give you some painkillers and a hot water bottle" Shelby said and Quinn nodded. They went down the stairs and Shelby got Quinn some painkillers and a hot water bottle.

"Are you ready to go back with the girls?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded.

"You can take these and put them in your bag" Shelby said handing her a few pads.

"Can you put them in my bag" Quinn asked embarrassed and Shelby nodded.

"Of course sweetie" Shelby said. They went up the stairs and into Shelby's room. Quinn was a bit embarrassed.

"Are you staying Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. Shelby smiled at the girl and gave her a one arm hug.

"Go on then" Shelby encouraged. Quinn climbed into the bed.

Once the girls' attention was back on the film, Shelby slipped the pads into Quinn's bag. Quinn nodded at Shelby to let her know it was the right bag.

"Right, it's nearly 11 o'clock so I am going to bed." Shelby said. "Finish this movie and then get some sleep"

The girls all nodded. Shelby walked over to Rachel and kissed the girl on the head.

"I love you baby" Shelby said hugging the girl.

"I love you too" Rachel said. Shelby smiled and walked out the room.

It didn't take long before the film finished and they put another film on and the girls drifted off to sleep one by one. Rachel turned the TV off and got into her mom's bed. Once Rachel and Quinn were awake.

"Shall we go to my mom's bed as there is more room" Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"Do you feel better now?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"What was wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I started my period" Quinn said quietly "Your mom is amazing, she helped me a lot"

Rachel smiled.

"She is really good" Rachel said. They spoke for a bit longer before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think? Any Ideas for drama on Rachel's birthday? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

It was the following day and Rachel woke up. She looked around and noticed the girls were all still asleep so she just lay there for a bit. Slowly one by one the girls started to wake up.

Rachel didn't know what time it was but once the girls started awakening, they all spoke to each other and ended up making quite a bit of noise.

"Girls" Shelby said walking into the room. She still had her pajamas on so Rachel knew it must be earlier.

"It's only 6 o'clock" Shelby said.

"But we aren't tired" Rachel said.

"You didn't get to sleep until after 2 o'clock this morning" Shelby said.

"But Mom" Rachel complained.

"No, come on. Back to sleep" Shelby said. She walked over to her daughter and pulled the cover back over her.

Quinn lay back down next to Rachel. Rachel noticed that her friends quickly started to drift back off to sleep.

"Mom" Rachel whispered.

"What baby?" Shelby asked.

"Can I get a cuddle?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course" Shelby said as she lay down slightly next to her daughter. Rachel hung onto her mom and drifted off to sleep.

Shelby smiled at the girl resting against her. She managed to get up and out of the room without waking up any of the girls. She knew that if she stayed it would embarrass Rachel.

The girls slept until about 9 o'clock and they started wakening up. Rachel was one of the first few awake.

They spoke amongst themselves for about half an hour before they decided to get up. All the girls had brought their dressing gowns. They wrapped up warm and headed down the stairs.

"Hey girls" Shelby said as they came down. Shelby was surprised to see them so early. They must have only gotten about 6 hours sleep.

"Does everyone like pancakes?" Shelby asked and they all nodded.

Shelby already had everything set up them.

"Sit down and I'll bring them over" Shelby said as she served up the pancakes.

"Thanks Mom" Rachel said once Shelby had made 16 pancakes.

"If anyone wants another one just say" Shelby said as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Did you all have a nice sleep" Shelby asked and everyone nodded. They spoke with Shelby until they had finished their breakfast.

"We'll have to leave at 11 o'clock" Shelby said and the girls nodded.

"It's nearly 10 o'clock now" Shelby said. "So I would advise you start getting ready now and then hang out or whatever for a bit"

They all nodded before heading up the stairs. Rachel was glad that her friends all liked her mom. They saw Shelby was young and all the girls admired her.

"Rachel, how are we all going to get changed?" Santana asked. "I can't get changed in front of everyone"

All the other girls nodded.

"Em, well there is my room, then my ensuite, my mom's room and then my mom's ensuite. Someone can get changed in the main bathroom" Rachel suggested and they all nodded.

They each grabbed their bags and headed to different rooms. In the end it was only Rachel and Brittany without a room.

"I'll grab my clothes and go to my aunt's room" Rachel suggested and Brittany nodded. Rachel grabbed some clothes and then knocked on Ellie's door. She didn't get an answer so walked in.

"Rach" Ellie groaned.

"Auntie Els, can I get changed in here" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure, why can't you get changed in your own room" Ellie asked.

"Because Brittany is in there. We are all getting changed in different rooms" Rachel said and Ellie nodded. She lay looking up at the ceiling while her niece got changed.

"Thanks, Auntie Els" Rachel said before walking out of the room.

Within the next 10 minutes, all the girls were soon ready. They went into the living room for a while before Shelby said that it was time to leave.

They climbed into the car and drove the hour journey to Lima. They arrived and Shelby dropped the girls off one at a time. She decided to drop Quinn off last as she wanted to speak to Judy. Rachel and Quinn's relationship had really blossomed recently and Shelby felt bad knowing that she was going to be affecting this by moving back to New York.

Shelby hoped they would be able to keep in touch. Shelby knew that there was a large possibility that they would be returning to live in Ohio in the future and they would be visiting at least twice a year and for most of the summer.

They arrived and Judy invited them in for a coffee. Shelby agreed but only for a short amount of time as Rachel had a meeting with her therapist at 3 o'clock in Columbus.

Quinn and Rachel quickly disappeared up the stairs while Shelby and Judy walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for dealing with Quinn last night, some people would have just sent her back home" Judy said.

"It's fine, I didn't want her to miss out" Shelby said. "I hope you don't mind though"

Judy shook her head.

"Of course not, I'll have a little chat to her later. She was pretty prepared. Quinn's older sister is 17 so she spoke to Franny about it a lot" Judy explained and Shelby nodded.

"Has Rachel started?" Judy asked and Shelby shook her head.

"She's very petite, I think it will be a while" Shelby said and Judy nodded.

"Be ready it gets worse" Judy said and Shelby sighed.

"I have definitely been thrown in right into the deep end" Shelby said and Judy laughed.

"Wait till you have to speak about the birds and the bees" Judy said and Shelby put her hand through her hair.

"Already had that conversation but got it was hard" Shelby said and Judy gave her a look.

"Her dad may have done some stuff with her" Shelby said and Judy was shocked.

"He raped her?" Judy asked and Shelby nodded.

"Oh god" Judy said before pulling Shelby into a hug as she noticed tears in the younger mom's eyes.

Judy realized she needed to change the subject.

"So how did you manage with 7 preteens" Judy asked and Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Actually they weren't that bad" Shelby said.

"Yeah, it's just a difficult age, isn't it" Judy said and Shelby nodded.

"Rachel just looked so small, you know especially next to Santana" Shelby said.

"Santana isn't as grown up as she thinks" Judy said and Shelby gave her a look.

"Santana is the baby of the family. She has older sisters that she looks up to. She wears bras that are far too big for her. She wears a tampon as she thinks it makes her seem grown up" Judy explained "But really she is just a little girl that is scared to let anyone else down"

Shelby nodded.

"She did look just like them when she was asleep" Shelby explained and Judy nodded.

"Exactly and although she doesn't like to admit it, she is the cuddliest girl you will met" Judy said and Shelby giggled.

Meanwhile up the stairs, Rachel and Quinn were sat on Quinn's bed speaking. They had Quinn's laptop and were looking at videos on Youtube.

They were just speaking and having a laugh when the door opened. They turned around and noticed Richard.

"Dad" Quinn said and Rachel's face froze.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"Her mom's down the stairs" Quinn said. Rachel couldn't speak. He gave her a glare before nodding and walking away.

The second he was out of sight, Rachel was up and ran down the stairs. She sprinted to the kitchen and jumped into her mom's arms.

Shelby was slightly surprised but luckily she was leaning on the counter so she didn't fall.

"Hey" Shelby said as Rachel sobbed into her chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Shelby asked and then Shelby and Judy looked at Quinn as she walked into the room.

"What happened?" Judy asked looking at Quinn.

"I don't know. Dad walked in and asked why Rachel was here. Then when he left, she ran" Quinn explained.

"Rachel, do you know Quinn's dad?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"How do you know him?" Shelby asked.

"My dad" She whispered and Shelby's face froze. Judy's did as well.

"Em, we best get off now" Shelby said wanting to calm Rachel down away from the house and privately. Judy nodded.

"Of course, you have my number. Rachel, maybe you could come for a sleepover here next week sometime or the week after" Judy suggested and they both nodded.

They ended to the car, Rachel's crying had calmed down a little. Shelby placed her on the seat and buckled her in before walking to the other side of the car.

"Text me once Rachel is okay" Judy shouted and Shelby nodded.

"I'll text you and explain once I find out" Shelby said and Judy nodded.

Shelby got into the car and they headed to Columbus. Rachel wasn't sobbing now anymore, it had been reduced to snuffles now.

"Are you okay now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Good girl, do you want to tell me what that was about?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. Shelby decided to push the girl a little.

"How do you know Richard?" Shelby asked "Is it through your dad?"

Rachel looked around for a couple of seconds as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Rach" Shelby said softly.

"He came to dad's house" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"What did he do when he was around?" Shelby asked and Rachel bit her lip. Shelby pulled in and stopped the car. She looked at Rachel with her undivided attention.

"Baby?" Shelby questioned.

"He hit me like dad and would hurt me like dad, hurt me down there" Rachel said and Shelby sighed. Shelby felt horrible, she hated the fact that her daughter had gone through that. She knew that she was going to have to text Judy about what had been said.

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her chest.

"Mom" She cried, she wanted to be closer to her mom.

Shelby made sure the car was completely stationery and then moved her seat back. In one move Shelby sorted out the seat and pulled her daughter into her arms. She held her as she sobbed.

"Are you okay now?" Shelby asked once she felt that Rachel had stopped crying and the girl nodded.

"Good girl, you are so brave" Shelby said as she placed Rachel back to her seat. She got her seat sorted and then they continued their journey to the therapist's.

They arrived and walked into the building, they were right on time so Amanda invited them straight through. She let Rachel walk in first to speak to Shelby.

"Has something happened? Rachel looks upset" Amanda asked.

"It turns out that Rachel was raped by more than just her father" Shelby said and Amanda sighed but nodded.

"Okay, I'll have a little chat with her" Amanda said and Shelby nodded before sitting down outside the room.

Rachel had walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. She was tired and emotionally and now she just wanted to go to bed.

"Hello Rachel, are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"Are you having a party?" Amanda asked.

"I had a sleepover last night" Rachel said.

"Was it good?" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"Can you tell me about it" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded. She spoke about everything that they did.

"And then during the film, Quinn wanted to go home as she said she felt sick so I took her to my mom" Rachel explained.

"Oh no, did she go home?" Amanda asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, she started her periods but my mom helped her" Rachel explained and Amanda nodded.

"Ah that's good" Amanda said and Rachel nodded looking down slightly.

"I haven't started my periods yet and I don't want to" Rachel said and Amanda nodded.

"Why not?" Amanda asked.

"Because it'll hurt. It hurts a lot when I bleed after Dad hurt me" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you do understand that what happened with you dad it's not the same as a period" Amanda explained and Rachel just shrugged before staying quiet. She didn't want to talk any more. Amanda didn't say anything just letting the girl relax again.

Rachel sat for 10 minutes in silence.

"Your mom said you were a bit upset before you came here" Amanda asked and Rachel nodded.

"Was it because you didn't want to see me?" Amanda asked. She thought that if she acted dumb then Rachel might tell her.

"No" She said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me why then?" Amanda asked softly.

"I saw someone" Rachel said and Amanda nodded not saying anything.

"He is my dad's friends. He used to hurt me a lot" Rachel said as the tears slipped down her face.

"Can I go now, please" Rachel said as her crying got worse. "I want my mom"

"Okay, sweetie" Amanda said as she walked over to the door to let Shelby in. She stepped in and closed the door to have a word.

"She has had enough for today. I think everything just got too much for her. We did have a little talk. I think you need to have a little chat about the guy she saw and also it was brought up that she thinks periods are going to be like when she was raped" Amanda said and Shelby nodded. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'll" Shelby mumbled before motioning to the door and Amanda nodded.

"Of course" She said opening the door. Shelby opened the door and walked in. She noticed the girl sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Baby" Shelby said. As soon as Shelby had sat down, Rachel latched onto her mom and sobbed into Shelby's chest.

"Oh my baby" Shelby said as she rubbed the girl's back. Shelby held the girl until she calmed down.

"Shall we go home now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Rachel kept her legs around her mom as she stood up. Shelby grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Amanda.

Shelby placed Rachel in the front seat and then walked to the other side of the car. She checked her phone on the way over and noticed Judy had texted. She had texted Judy just saying that Richard had been involved with Rachel's abuse and she would call her later. Judy had texted Shelby back and said that her and Richard had spoken and he was leaving. Judy would not be letting him near Quinn or Frannie again.

Shelby knew that she was going to have to call Judy after Rachel was settled.

They arrived home and they both walked into the house.

"Shall we go up to my room?" Shelby asked.

"I don't want to be alone" Rachel said

"Okay, shall we go into the living room for a bit then" Shelby said. She could tell that Rachel was getting tired so guessed she would fall asleep soon.

They walked into the living room and Ellie was sitting there watching the TV.

"Rach, go and cuddle up with Ellie for a minute" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby made sure that Ellie let the girl cuddle up with her before walking out the room. She went into the kitchen to call Judy.

Judy answered instantly and started apologizing. She had found out that Rachel had been raped by Richard and it made her feel sick. They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby realized that she needed to get back to Rachel.

Shelby walked into the living room and the girl had tears running down her face. Shelby didn't think that Ellie had noticed. Shelby sat down and held her arms out for the girl. Rachel got up and crawled over to her mom.

She flopped down onto her mom's chest and sobbed quietly. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her tightly. Shelby felt her top raise as the girl clung to it.

"Let's go up the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby carried the girl up the stairs.

"Hey, I don't like seeing you crying, especially when it is so close to your birthday" Shelby said as she sat on the bed. Rachel nodded and tried to stop crying. Shelby just spoke calmly to the girl until she calmed down.

"Good girl" Shelby said as the girl stopped crying.

"You have been so brave, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded her head. She always felt better after she told her mom something but it did remind her of everything that had happened.

"Mom you won't leave me, will you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I won't leave you" Shelby said. Rachel nodded.

"Were you lonely without me?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded moving them so they were under the covers and she was leant up against the bed board.

"I was but I'm not now that I have you" Shelby said.

"I was lonely too" Rachel said and this broke Shelby's heart.

"What about now?" Shelby asked.

"I never feel lonely, even when I am not with you I know that you are still there and I just have to call on you" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad baby" Shelby said as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Baby, do you have anything you want to speak about? Maybe anything you spoke to Amanda about" Shelby asked softly.

"Mom" Rachel said nervously and Shelby nodded looking at the girl.

"Is a period the same as when you bleed because he hurts you" Rachel asked and Shelby took a deep breathe.

"No, it's not the same. You see when you were raped, it was completely different from your period because it was like you were cut. It must have hurt a lot because your vagina is very sensitive" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"But you see your period comes from inside your body and has space to come out so it didn't cut you" Shelby explained. "Does that make sense?"

Rachel nodded.

"But sometimes you might have a bit of pain here" Shelby said pointing to Rachel's abdominal "But it won't hurt like it did before"

Rachel nodded and turned around. She moved so that her head was on her mom's chest and lay down to sleep.

It didn't take long before Rachel had fallen asleep.

Shelby smiled, watching the girl sleep.

Shelby let her sleep for about an hour and a half before wakening up her daughter.

"Come on, let's get a take away" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They ordered a Chinese. They ate it quickly before Rachel had a shower and headed to bed.

"I love you baby" Shelby said.

"Do you want to go to bed now" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She was tired but excited about tomorrow.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry it took so long for me to update :) Please review, I need more reviews before I update again. I haven't had much reviews recently :(**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry just noticed I called Quinn's dad Richard but it is Russell so I have changed it.**

Rachel woke up, it seemed early but she couldn't get back to sleep. She wondered into her mom's room.

"Hey baby girl, happy birthday" Shelby said as Rachel opened the door and peeped in. Rachel smiled and ran over to her mom's bed

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Shelby asked and Rachel thought for a moment.

"I just want a cuddle" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I can do that" Shelby said. She lay on her back and pulled the girl into her arms so that she was on top of her.

Shelby gently played with the girl's hair and it drifted the girl off to sleep. Shelby lay in thought. She was really worried about this whole Russell thing. She had spoken to Judy again after Rachel had gone to bed. She was surprised the girl hadn't woken up due to having a nightmare. Judy and Shelby had spoken in depth and Judy had called the police investigator in charge of Leroy Berry's case and had explained what had happened. Shelby knew they were going to need to speak to Rachel.

Shelby was interrupted from her chain of thought as her phone rang. She reached for it quickly, hoping that it wouldn't wake Rachel up.

"Hello" She said into the phone.

"Hello Miss Corcoran, it's Inspector Hansen here" a man's voice said over the phone.

"Oh" was all Shelby could see.

"Are you aware of the accusations being held against Russell Fabray" He asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yes, we were around at his house yesterday as I had to drop off his daughter who is friends with Rachel" Shelby explained.

"Okay, well we currently can't find Russell but we think that he is with Leroy. We are doing our best to find them both. Currently, we don't think that either of them are a threat to yourself or Rachel" Inspector Hansen said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay" She said.

"But I am going to have to interview Rachel" He said.

"I understand, but can we not do it today?" Shelby asked. "It's her birthday"

"Okay, how about first thing tomorrow morning. Will it be better if we come to you?" He asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yes, it would" Shelby said.

"Okay, how about 10 o'clock" He said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. They spoke for a bit longer before hanging up.

"Mom, what was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing sweetie" Shelby said.

"You don't need to hide it from me, I'm not a little girl" Rachel said.

"Oh of course you're not a little girl anymore because you are 12" Shelby said sarcastically which Rachel didn't get.

"Exactly" She said. "And it is about me"

"Okay, inspector Hansen is going to come around tomorrow to speak to you about Russell" Shelby said.

"I don't want to speak about him" Rachel said.

"Oh sweetie, I know it's difficult but it will be better in the long term" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Now come on, no being sad on your birthday" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, did I really come from your tummy on this day 12 years ago?" Rachel asked and Shelby giggled.

"You did" Shelby said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"I stayed with your dads from the time I was 24 weeks gone, so that was a long time before you were born. Hiram and I got on very well" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She really liked her Dad nothing was bad when he was around.

"Then when I was just over 36 weeks gone, I had pains in my tummy. I was very worried and we headed to the hospital. When we got into the car, my waters broke. It was like I peed myself" Shelby said and Rachel giggled.

"When I got to the hospital, it turned out that you were coming very quickly. They couldn't give me an epidural to help with the pain so I was just on gas and air. It was very sore, it was like pushing out a massive poo" Shelby said and Rachel made a face.

"Once you came out, the nurse placed you onto my chest. Then your parents held you and you got cleaned up. Then because you are so little, they said that it would help if I breastfeed you and I did" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. She snuggled into her mom's chest.

Shelby smiled and cuddled her daughter close.

"You are growing up so quickly" Shelby said and Rachel just held onto her mom.

"But you are always going to be my mom" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I am, you are stuck with me now" Shelby said.

They lay still for about half an hour.

"Mom, I want to get up now" Rachel said.

"Okay, then" Shelby said and Rachel was surprised that Shelby didn't complain.

They walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday" Elizabeth said giving the girl a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you" Rachel said. Then Thomas gave her a kiss and a hug.

"So what do you want for your breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"It's up to you baby, it's your birthday" Shelby said.

"Can I have pancakes, bacon and maple syrup" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said as she put some bacon on for them both. She then started making the pancakes.

"What do we do today?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you want" Shelby said. "Sarah is coming around at 2 o'clock and we'll give you your presents then from the family. After we have eaten, we can go upstairs and I'll give you your presents"

"I get presents" Rachel said surprised.

"Of course" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. She couldn't believe it.

They happily ate and chatted amongst themselves. Just as they were finishing eating, Ellie walked down.

"Happy birthday, Rach" Ellie said as she hugged the girl and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"Right, come on Rach" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we get ready first?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel disappeared to her room to get ready while Shelby jumped in the shower. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed her daughter sitting on her bed in a casual dress.

"Oh, I like your dress" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

Shelby finished getting ready before disappearing into her walk in wardrobe. She came through with her arms full of presents and dumped them on the bed.

"Are they all for me?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Sorry, I went a bit over the top this year" Shelby said. She actually originally had more but put some of the presents towards the girl's Christmas.

"I don't know where to start" Rachel said and Shelby handed a couple over to the girl. Rachel smiled and opened them. She got a lot of smaller presents such as new clothes, some books and DVDs. Then Shelby handed her a small box. She opened it and it was an ipod.

"Mom, thank you so much" Rachel said so surprised. She jumped into her mom's arms.

"This is the best birthday ever" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad you think that, that's all I want" Shelby said holding the girl close to her.

"Mom, you are pulling my dress up" Rachel said "You can see my panties"

"It's only me here" Shelby said moving her hand down and giving the girl a gently pat on the bum. Rachel didn't panic now when her mom did this to her like she previously would have done.

"Shall we go down the stairs, I think Sarah has arrived now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I can't believe how big my baby is now" Shelby said.

"I'm still your baby" Rachel mumbled and Shelby smiled.

"Of course you are" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Come on" Shelby said as she pulled the girl off her gently and then they both headed down the stairs.

"Oh here she is, the birthday girl" Sarah said pulling her niece into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Rach" Emily said cuddling the girl.

"Right Rach, so being 12 brings it's difficulties but I want you to remember that whenever you are mad at your old ma there. You can call me and I'll take your side" Sarah said and Rachel smiled. Shelby was looking forward to this year with Rachel but she knew it was going to be challenging. The girl could be a diva when she wanted and Shelby knew the more comfortable Rachel became the more likely she was going to challenge Shelby.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel opened her presents. She had gotten ipod speakers from Sarah and an expensive charm bracelet and some smaller things from her grandparents and Ellie.

"Thank you, you really didn't need to get me anything" Rachel said.

"Rubbish, you deserve to be treated" Elizabeth said.

They all spoke for a bit longer before Elizabeth served the buffet, it was both hot and cold food and was served as a late lunch, early dinner.

They had a great time talking and then got the karaoke up afterwards.

Shelby went first and sang "My girl"

Rachel smiled and giggled at her mom as she sang to her.

"My turn" Rachel said jumping up. She took her time looking for a song to sing before finally finding one.

She stood up and the music started.

 _Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

 _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

 _I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

 _Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

 _There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

 _Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

Shelby pulled the girl into her arms, as she was now stood in front of her.

"Oh Shelbs, she is so like you" Sarah said. She really did love this little girl.

They sang for a bit longer before sitting down to talk for a while. Rachel sat comfortable next to her mom. She was leaning back towards Shelby and Shelby had her arms around Rachel.

They spoke well into the night and it was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning when Shelby took Rachel up to bed.

"Mom, can I sleep with you?" Rachel mumbled half asleep. "Just tonight"

"Okay" Shelby said. She quickly got changed and so did Rachel before climbing into bed. Rachel snuggled up instantly with her mom.

"Mom" Rachel mumbled and Shelby giggled. The girl was so funny when she was tired. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry for the delay. Love all the reviews and I hope to get some more this chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Triggers- Sexual references, not too graphic though**

"Mom" Rachel shouted. Shelby sighed. She had literally had 10 minutes to get ready and the girl was shouting at her.

"Mom, I need to go now" el shouted.

"Rach, it is only 10:30 we don't need to leave until 12:30. That is 2 hours away" Shelby said. The girl was going to Quinn's house and was very excited about it.

"But I want to go now" Rachel complained.

"Sweetie, Judy said 2 o'clock. We can't arrive that much earlier" Shelby tried to explain. Rachel sighed.

Shelby finished getting ready before they went down the stairs.

"Go and watch the TV" Shelby said as the girl was stood at the door. They were not going to leave now.

Rachel sighed and stormed to the living room. Shelby laughed at the girl, she could be such a drama queen when she wanted to be.

Shelby left the girl until it was 12:15.

"Come on Rach, it's time to get ready to leave" Shelby said.

"I'm tired now" Rachel complained.

"Well, 2 hours ago you are all ready to go" Shelby said.

"I know but they you made me sit down and it made me tired. It's all your fault" Rachel shouted and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Get your coat on" Shelby said choosing to ignore the previous comment.

Rachel sighed and dragged herself off the sofa and did as she was told.

They got into the car and drove to Lima.

"I'm going to miss Quinn when I'm in New York" Rachel said.

"I know you will but you'll still get to see her whenever you are visiting family" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said.

They spoke happily for the rest of the journey. Rachel was going to be staying with Judy tonight and Shelby was slightly nervous about it. Rachel had never spent the night away from Shelby and Shelby was used to having the girl. Rachel had never been to someone else's for a sleepover in her life and she couldn't wait to spend the night with Quinn. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she would be leaving her mom.

They arrived at Judy's and Judy invited Shelby in for a coffee. They walked into the kitchen and the girls ran up the stairs.

Shelby and Judy spoke for over an hour about everything that was going on. They spoke about what happened with Russell and how Rachel was coping.

After a while, Shelby decided it was time for her to leave.

"Rach, I'm away now" Shelby said and Rachel came running down the stairs.

"I love you" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"I don't want you to go now" Rachel said quietly.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'm just a phone call away. If you really don't want to stay, I will just come pick you up but I want you to try" Shelby said as she knelt down to her daughter's level.

Rachel nodded before giving her mom another cuddle.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too baby girl" Shelby said before leaving the house and getting into the car.

Once in the car, Shelby quickly texted Judy explained that Rachel might be a bit upset. Then Shelby headed off home.

Meanwhile, at Quinn's house the girls were playing up the stairs. They were on Quinn's laptop.

"Rach, do you want to go to the park?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, Santana and Brittany are already there" Quinn said. They put their jackets on and went to speak to Judy.

"Mom, can we go out to the park for a bit?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, you can go out until 5:30 and then I want you both home for dinner" Judy said and both girls nodded.

They headed to the park and had a great time with their friends.

"Come on Rach, it's time to go" Quinn said and Rachel nodded. They started the short walk to Quinn's house when they noticed a white van pull up beside them.

Rachel froze when she saw who the two men were.

"you, bitch get in" He said as he grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her into the back of the van. Quinn ran, she needed to tell her mom.

Rachel curled up into a ball in the back of the van. It was cold and dark and the little girl was terrified. She really wanted her mom. She couldn't stop shaking. She didn't know what he was going to do to her.

Quinn ran all the way home, she ran straight into the house and to her mom.

"Where is Rachel?" Judy asked.

"They took her mom" Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Dad and her dad, they took her in a van" Quinn said and Judy froze. She knew she needed to call the police and tell Shelby. She called the police first and then Shelby.

Shelby had just arrived home and was sitting watching the TV when her phone went off.

"Hello" Shelby said.

"Shelby, it's Judy. You need to get here now, Quinn and Rachel were at the park and on their walk home Russell and Leroy found them and they have Rachel" Judy explained.

"What?" Shelby said panicking.

"I'm leaving now" Shelby said as she quickly put her shoes on and grabbed her car keys. The whole way in the car, she was panicking about her baby girl.

Rachel sat in the back, still curled in a ball. She was shaking her mom was meant to look after her but now she was alone. Suddenly the van stopped and Rachel had to steady herself. She heard sounds and then the van door was flung open.

"You are going to a right hammering for telling the police on me" Leroy said as he pulled the girl from the back.

It hurt the girl.

"You are going to spend some time in the cupboard until I am ready for you" He said. Rachel nodded. She really needed a pee but she knew she won't be allowed. She was terrified that her dad was going to leave her again.

Leroy dragged Rachel up the stairs into the house and again up more stairs to her room. Leroy throw the girl into the cupboard. She put her arm down to stop herself hitting her head but heard her wrist snap.

Her arm was so sore but she couldn't cry, her dad wouldn't be happy. She hated the dark, it scared her a lot. It meant that something bad was going to happen.

Shelby quickly arrived at Judy's house where they were meet by the police.

"You need to find her, do you know how dangerous those men are?" Shelby said and the police nodded.

"We understand and are working fast to find them" One said. Then another walked into the room.

"We have a sighting at their old house" The officer said and they all nodded before heading to their cars.

"We are coming too" Shelby said as she grabbed her car keys and followed the police.

"I'll direct you" Judy said and Shelby nodded.

They got into the car and ended over to Rachel's old house. Shelby was extremely worried about the girl. She knew just what they would do to her.

Rachel heard the door open in her room and her heart started beating even faster. She felt someone walk towards her door and it hoped.

"Are you ready to have some fun" Leroy asked and Rachel's eyes widened. She was scared, she didn't like this at all.

"Out you get" Leroy said pulling the girl. "You are getting older, this should be more fun"

Rachel was very scared. Leroy pushed her onto the bed and pulled off her jeans and panties.

"No" Rachel said trying to close her legs.

"It's fun" He said. "Look, it's been a while so I will start gently"

He pushed his finger into her.

"Ah that's good" He said before pushing another finger in. It hurt Rachel a lot, she was holding onto the sheets it was so sore but she couldn't cry. She had to be strong. More than ever, she wanted her mom. Her mom would help her.

"Let's go fully now" Leroy said as he removed his fingers. He pulled down his trousers and lowered himself onto her. It pained Rachel. She knew that she was going to bleed now.

"You seemed to have matured a bit. It's easier now" He said as he started thrusting hard against her. Rachel held onto the sheets tighter.

They arrived at the house and the police entered first. They called out as they had a warrant as a child was in danger.

They noticed noises from upstairs. The police ran up the stairs and were disturbed by the sight. They pulled Leroy off of the girl who was now in a trance.

"Shelby" One of them called. Shelby came running up the stairs. She had to walk passed Leroy.

"I hate you, you have damaged that girl. Damaged her" She screamed as she walked past.

"He raped her again" The policeman whispered to her. Shelby nodded and walked into the room. She grabbed the girl's panties and quickly put them on before pulling the girl into her arms.

"Hey, mommy's here now" Shelby whispered to the girl. Shelby spoke comfortingly to the girl until she clicked out of the trance.

"Mommy" Rachel said before bursting into tears.

"Hey baby girl, mama's here now" Shelby said as she calmed the girl down.

"My wrist and bum hurt mama" Rachel cried.

"Oh baby" Shelby said calming the girl down. She held the girl and rubbed her back right down to the top of the girl's panties.

"Mommy, I'm bleeding. I can feel it" Rachel said.

"It's okay, we'll sort you out once we get you checked out" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I think you need to get her to the hospital" The police said and Shelby nodded.

"We'll give you a lift" The police said.

"What about my car" Shelby said.

"We'll bring you back to it later" The policeman said and Shelby nodded. They got into the back of the police car and were driven to the hospital. They were quickly rushed through and Rachel was checked out. She wouldn't let her mom leave her and held her hand the whole time.

The doctor came in to explain that the girl had broken her wrist. They did a pelvis assessment as well as an STI test just in case.

Rachel were very fragile and emotionally wrecked. She had fallen asleep but won't let go of Shelby's arm.

"When can she go home?" Shelby asked.

"We are just going to put a cast on. It is a clean break so we don't need to operate. She is still young so it should heal quickly" The doctor explained and Shelby nodded. She looked at her daughter and stroked some hair out of her face.

They quickly got to work sorting out Rachel's cast. The girl was now awake and watching them curiously.

"You have been very brave Rachel, not even crying" The nurse and Rachel didn't say anything. She hadn't said much since the incident.

Once they sorted out, she was allowed to leave. Shelby was told to keep an eye on her symptoms. The police had said that they would be keeping Leroy and Russell in custody but they needed to interview Rachel. Rachel was too embarrassed to tell her mom that she was leaking. She could feel the blood in her panties and it wasn't nice. It hurt a lot.

When Rachel got off the bed, Shelby noticed the blood stain.

"Let's go to the restroom" Shelby whispered to the girl. She told the policeman where they were going.

They walked to the restroom and into a cubicle.

"Are you still bleeding?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Okay sweetie, do you want to put a pad on just now. It should stop soon" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby handed the girl a pad.

"I might have a spare pair of panties" Shelby said as she looked through her bag. She was sure than she had a pair in her bag though she wasn't sure why. Shelby nodded and held out the panties.

Rachel handed her mom the pad hinting for her to put it on.

"Okay, take your panties and pants off" Shelby said and Shelby did as she was told.

"Clean yourself a bit" Shelby told her and Rachel did as she was told.

Shelby then handed Rachel back her panties and she stepped into them.

"Good girl" Shelby said. They walked out of the cubicle, washed their hands before going out of the room. They met the police officers.

They took Shelby and Rachel to the police stations and into the interview room. Rachel didn't say a word as she was spoken to.

"Can I have a second with her?" Shelby asked and the police nodded and left.

"Come on, baby. Will you tell them what happened?" Shelby said but Rachel didn't say anything.

Shelby walked out the room.

"I can't even get anything out of her so I don't think she will speak to you both" Shelby explained and they nodded.

"We'll drop you off at your car now" The policeman said and Shelby nodded.

"Thank you" Shelby said. They walked back into the interview room.

"Come on baby" Shelby said and Rachel got up and walked towards her mom.

They got into the police car and were driven to the Berry's house. Rachel froze in the car.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said but Rachel didn't move. She was in a world of her own.

"Rach" Shelby said as she gently shook the girl.

"No, no" Rachel cried out.

"Come on, we are only going to my car. I promise" Shelby said. She slowly managed to encourage the girl out of the car and into her car.

"Good girl" Shelby said as she buckled the girl in. She then walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"You have been such a brave girl baby" Shelby said. She spoke softly to the girl for about 15 minutes before turning the music on hoping it would calm the girl down. Rachel did end up going back to sleep.

They arrived at the house and Shelby picked the girl up. It was now after midnight and the girl was very tired.

"Let's go up to my bed" Shelby said as she carried the girl up the stairs.

Elizabeth and Thomas hadn't been able to sleep and were waiting for their daughter to return. They were so worried when they found out that the girl was missing.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby shook her head.

"I'll be down in a minute" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

Shelby walked up the stairs and placed Rachel on her bed. She got one of her baggy t-shirts and placed it on the girl after taking her clothes off. Shelby put the girl into the bed and walked down the stairs to speak to her parents.

"What happened Shel?" Elizabeth asked.

"They got her again, they raped her" Shelby said before bursting into tears.

"Sweetie" Elizabeth said and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I can't even protect my baby when she is here" Shelby cried.

"Hey, this is not your fault. There was nothing you could do. All you have to remember now is that the men are in prison and can't get to you or Rachel. You need to be strong for your baby" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"I'm going up to bed now" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

Shelby got changed into her pajamas and then noticed Rachel tossing.

"Oh baby" Shelby said. "Come on"

Shelby sat on the bed and shook the girl gently. It took a while but then Rachel's eyes pinned open.

"Oh baby" Shelby said as she pulled Rachel into her arms. The girl clung onto her instantly.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Shelby said as she lay down gently with Rachel in her arms.

It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep. Rachel slept contently in her mom's arms.

 **Hope this is okay. Sorry for the delay, I rewrote this a couple of times and I'm still not completely happy with this chapter but oh well :) Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I got a couple of horrible reviews. I like to have people's ideas about what they want to see in the story. I don't appreciate people being horrible to me.**

 **So let's address a few things**

 **Rachel has been to school in Lima. As far as Shelby was aware Leroy was out of the state. I had said earlier that the police thought Leroy was in another state.**

 **Also Shelby allowed Rachel to stay with Quinn because Russell has left.**

 **My english is actually quite good. I'm not saying it's amazing but I am training to be a primary school teacher. I do this for fun. It's not a career. I read back on the chapters after posting them and the story from the start occasionally too. Now I'm not saying I am fantastic because I am not but I don't think it is the worse story I have ever read like you say. I appreciate reviews when they are genuine. There only seems to be 2 people who hate me story and I really do not appreciate being swore to. It is my absolute pet hate. So if you feel that way, then just stop reading. I can't be that bad if you are still reading nearly 30 chapters in**

 **So I have finished my rant and I will continue now.**

It was the next morning and Shelby woke up. She was slightly surprised that Rachel wasn't attached to her. The girl was on the other side of the bed. Shelby looked over at her daughter, she looked so broken.

Shelby climbed out the bed and went for a shower. It was Christmas Eve today and she was wanting to do something special with her daughter. She was slightly nervous about how Rachel would be today but wanted the girl to have a good Christmas, she deserved it. Shelby wanted the girl to forget about what happened. She knew it was a lot to ask but even if she could forget just for the next two days.

Shelby looked at her daughter and slowly moved towards her. She placed her arms around her daughter and Rachel was so asleep that she didn't even wake.

Shelby lay still for about 20 minutes before she noticed her daughter start to wake up. The first thing the girl did was move away from her mom. Without speaking, Rachel stood up and walked out of the room. Shelby was confused by this and grabbed her dressing gown before following the girl down the stairs.

Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rach" Elizabeth said.

Rachel just smiled at her nana before getting down her cereal.

"Hey, I'll do that for you" Shelby said walking behind the girl as she noticed the girl trying to climb the cupboards.

"No, I will do it" Rachel said glaring at Shelby.

"Oi, I will not have you climbing on the furniture" Shelby said.

"Well, don't put up so high in the future, Shelby" Rachel said. Shelby was shocked with her daughter's attitude and the fact that she had called her by her first name. She thought they had gotten over this hurdle.

"Stop it Rachel" Shelby said but Rachel just continued doing what she had been doing.

Shelby sighed before sitting down and drinking her coffee. The air was full of tension.

After Rachel had finished eating her breakfast, she went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked.

"To get changed, not that it is any of your business" Rachel snapped and stormed out the room. Shelby sighed.

"You are going to have to find out what is wrong with that girl" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"I know, I just don't know how to start" Shelby said.

"Go and speak to her, find out what is bothering her" Elizabeth said.

"I don't think I'm ready to hear what happened" Shelby explained.

"I'm sorry darling but it isn't about you. It's to do with your daughter and when she is ready. If she wants to speak about what happened, you have to be strong and support her even if you are not" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded.

Shelby finished her coffee before heading up to her daughter's room. She noticed that the girl was in the shower. Rachel previously always used Shelby's shower but Shelby noted that the main bathroom door was closed and the shower was on. She walked into Rachel's room and sat down on the bed waiting for her daughter.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom with her towel tightly around her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she saw her mom sitting on her bed.

"I want to speak to you" Shelby said.

"Well, I'm getting changed just now and I don't want to speak to you" Rachel said.

"Well too bad" Shelby said.

"I want to get changed" Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll wait here" Shelby said leaning back on the bed.

"I don't want you here" Rachel said.

"Rachel just get ready" Shelby said and Rachel sighed before she started to get ready.

Shelby waited patiently. Once the girl had her clothes on, Shelby pointed to the space next to her. Rachel was slightly hesitant before sitting next to her mom when she knew the woman wasn't going to budge.

"So what is going on in that head of yours?" Shelby asked softly as she crossed her legs on the bed and faced her daughter.

"Nothing" Rachel said.

"Somehow I don't believe that. Why are you in a huff with me? I only want to help you" Shelby said and Rachel looked down.

"You let him hurt me again" Rachel mumbled.

"Baby, I never knew. I thought he was in another state. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Shelby said.

"You lied, you said he would never hurt me again and he did. I trusted you" Rachel said.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that he would get to you. I am so sorry, baby more than ever" Shelby said.

"It hurts me so much to think about what he did to you. I wish I could take the pain away from you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Both Rachel and Shelby had tears running down their faces.

"I love you" Rachel said as she launched herself at her mom.

"Oh baby" Shelby said holding the girl in her arms.

"I love you so much" Shelby said and Rachel nodded pushing her way in towards her mom's chest. She moved the dressing gown just wanting her mom's heartbeat.

Shelby smiled and lay back onto the headboard. She rubbed the girl's back softly. As Rachel snuggled into her mom as close as she could.

"Oh my girl" Shelby whispered into the girl's ear.

Once Rachel had calmed down, she pulled away from her mom. Shelby quickly sorted out her top which had come down while she was holding her daughter.

"Sorry" Rachel said slightly embarrassed she had pulled her mom's top down so much, she would see her breasts.

"It's okay" Shelby said quickly fixing her top before standing up.

"I'm going to get changed now, but I won't be long" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Good girl, we'll do something fun" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I'd like that" Rachel said.

Shelby smiled and disappeared to get ready. She quickly had a shower and got changed as quickly as she could. She just wanted to get back to her daughter.

"Rach" Shelby said.

"You were fast" Rachel said as she walked over to her mom.

"I know, I couldn't wait to get back to you" Shelby said. Rachel smiled.

"Shall we go out for lunch?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded smiling.

"Come on then baby" Shelby said. They got into Shelby's car and drove into the town.

"Look out for somewhere nice to eat" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"It looks nice there" Rachel said pointing to Bob Evans.

"Okay, if you want" Shelby said as she parked the car. They jumped out and walked into the restaurant.

They got seated and read the menu. It was massive, she wasn't sure what she wanted.

"So what do you want?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure, there is too much" Rachel said confused.

"Okay, well how about we share a main meal and have a portions of fries and mac n cheese" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Chicken tenders?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay then sweetie" Shelby said. They ordered the food, and it didn't take long for it to arrive.

They sat eating the food and spoke to each other.

"Mom" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded looking at the girl.

"Father Christmas isn't real is he?" Rachel said.

"Why do you think that?" Shelby asked.

"Well, it's obvious, I got Christmas presents when Daddy was healthy but then why he got ill I didn't get any presents" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"Well you are in middle school now so I suppose you need to know the truth and Santa isn't real" Shelby said quietly.

"But you can't tell people just in case they don't know" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't mind, do you want to do anything" Rachel asked.

"Well, I do have a something planned" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom. Shelby paid the girl but still didn't tell the girl anything.

They got back into the car.

"Where are we going mom" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled. She drove and Rachel realized her mom wasn't going to tell her.

"We're at a theatre" Rachel asked confused and Shelby nodded.

"We are going to see a pantomime, it's Cinderella" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"I love Cinderella" She said. Shelby smiled. They went into the theatre and Shelby had managed to get them good seats.

They were just sitting down when people started to notice who Shelby was. She could hear the people whispering about her.

"Mom" Rachel said and she caught Shelby's attention.

"Yes, sweetie" Shelby asked.

"I don't like it when people look at us" Rachel said.

"I know, it's not great but you get used to it" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They spoke for a bit before the show started. Rachel loved it. She had never seen Cinderella as a pantomime before. Soon it was the interval.

"Come here" Shelby said.

"Why?" Rachel asked as her mom stood up.

"I need the toilet" Shelby said.

"So I'll stay here" Rachel said. "Why are you taking your bag?"

"No, I want you to come with me" Shelby said and Rachel huffed but followed her mom. Once they were at the end of the row they went down to the stage.

"Mom, the toilets are up this way" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I know" She said.

"Where are we going" Rachel asked. They went to the stage door.

"I managed to get us back stage passes" Shelby said and Rachel was so excited.

"Come on then" Shelby said as she told the doorman who she was.

They let her passed and all the cast were waiting for her. They spend most of the time getting pictures and autographs.

They all loved Rachel and were happy to take pictures with her. The girl might not know it now but she was the word of the streets in anyone that liked musical theatre.

The spoke for a while longer before going back to their seat.

The second half was amazing and Rachel was very excited about Christmas now.

"Come on let's head home now" Shelby said. Rachel nodded, she was starting to get a bit tired now.

They got into the car and travelled back home. It was nearly 7 o'clock by the time they got home.

"Get changed into your pajamas and I'll order a pizza" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Wait" Shelby said as she ran up the stairs to catch up with the girl.

"I got these for you. They are your Christmas eve pajamas" Shelby said handing the girl fleece pajamas. Rachel nodded.

She went into her room and changed. The pajamas her mom bought her were red and white and very cosy. Rachel smiled and ran back down the stairs.

"Shall we cuddle up and watch a movie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Santa Paws" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"The pizza will just be a minute" Shelby said and Rachel nodded her head.

They got blankets down and were joined by Ellie. The pizza arrived and they ate it before going to the living room to watch the TV. Shelby sat down first and Rachel climbed into her arms.

"I love you baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. Rachel nodded her head and mumbled a response as they started the film.

Ellie leant onto her sister and Shelby put her free arm around Ellie. They watched the film and by the end of it, Rachel had fallen asleep.

Shelby smiled and carried her daughter up the stairs. She left the girl in her room and put the presents out. She left the main ones down the stairs where her mom had put out presents. Shelby then put some small presents and the girl's stocking up in her bedroom.

Once everything was sorted Shelby got into her own bed with her daughter and pulled her close. She had put the presents at the bottom of the bed on the floor hoping that if Rachel woke up she won't be able to see them. Shelby couldn't wait to see the girl's face tomorrow morning.

 **Hope this is okay, not completely sure of this chapter :) what should happen on Christmas day?**


	29. Chapter 29

Rachel woke up and looked at her mom. She was so excited about getting up now.

"Mom, it's time to get up" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Baby, it's 7 o'clock" Shelby said.

"But I want to open my presents" She said. Shelby sighed, she could hear her sister and Emily so knew that she should just get up.

"Okay then, go and get the stocking" Shelby said and Rachel jumped out the bed.

"Ahh" Rachel screamed so excited.

"Oi, keep the noise down a little" Shelby said. "Bring them over"

Rachel carried her stocking over and a couple of the other presents. She sat on the bed and started opening the presents.

There were some sweeties, nail polish and some small toys in the stocking. Rachel then moved onto some of the slightly bigger presents. She got some art things, CDs, DVDs.

"Thank you mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Anything for my baby girl" Shelby said.

"There is more presents down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel's eyes pinned open even more.

"Really" Rachel said. "I don't need all this"

"Come on" Shelby said as they got up. Shelby headed down the stairs. Rachel followed closely behind her mom.

"Hey Sarah" Shelby said walking into the room.

"Auntie Shell, Santa has been" Emily shocked.

"I opened my stocking but I have to wait for nana to open the rest of my presents" Emily explained and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want toast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby made them toast before then headed through to the living room to wait for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth appeared about 20 minutes later.

"Finally nana!" Emily said.

"Go and get Ellie and Papa, then we will open the presents" Elizabeth explained and the girls nodded.

They ran into their Papa's room first.

"Papa come on" Emily said.

"Okay but I want a quick cuddle from my little monsters first" Thomas said and both girls giggled before jumping into the bed.

"Arg" Thomas said as he lay down with both his girls on top of him. They were giggling a lot and after a couple of minutes Thomas sat up.

"Go and get Ellie then" Thomas said and the girls nodded before heading to their auntie's room.

"Auntie Ellie" Emily shouted and Rachel followed. Ellie didn't budge. Rachel jumped onto her auntie and Emily did the same.

"Oi" Ellie shouted.

"It's time to get up. Nana said to tell you to get up" Emily said.

"0kay" Ellie mumbled but didn't move.

"Now" Rachel shouted.

"Okay, I am" Ellie said as she sat up. She grabbed her dressing gown and stumbled down the stairs.

"Can we open our presents now?" Emily asked and Elizabeth nodded.

They all attacked their presents. Shelby smiled as she watched her daughter.

Rachel went through all her presents, she was so happy with them all. She got some new clothes, a DVD player for her TV in her room, and some other things.

Rachel flopped onto her mom.

"Thank you" She mumbled, knowing not to say it too loud in case Emily heard.

"One more" Shelby said handing over a small present to the girl. Rachel opened it and it was an iPhone. She was so happy. It wasn't the newest iPhone but Shelby didn't think the girl needed that. She just wanted something that meant she could keep in touch with her with. Shelby knew that a lot of the girl's friends had phones now.

They then opened their presents to each other and Shelby got some presents from her parents.

Once all the presents were opened, the kids were happy to sit and play. Ellie was helping Rachel set up her phone. Ellie had gotten a new phone to but she had the more up to date iPhone.

Shelby walked into the kitchen to help her mom and sister make the dinner.

"Shall we eat at about 2?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby and Sarah nodded.

"What time will Michael be here?" Shelby asked.

"About 11" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

They headed through to the livingroom.

"Rachel, I want you to go and get ready" Shelby said.

"No, I'm just doing this" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm not asking, I'm telling" Shelby said and Rachel huffed. She threw the phone down on the sofa and stormed up the stairs.

Shelby sighed. She picked the phone up lucky that it had been in a case and had a screen protector on. She knew if the girl's attitude continued like this then this would be the first thing confiscated.

Shelby followed her daughter up the stairs to get changed herself. She quickly jumped in the shower before getting changed.

She was just picking what she was going to wear when the door opened. Shelby turned around.

"I don't know what to wear?" Rachel said nervously.

"Em, let me get changed and I'll come and help" Shelby said smiling. Rachel nodded and sat down on the bed. She waited patiently for her mom to get changed.

"Come on then" Shelby said once she pulled on smart jeans and a nice top. Rachel nodded and followed her mom.

"Do you want to wear a dress?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Shelby said handing the girl black tights, panties and a crop top. The girl put them on and then waited until her mom got her a dress.

"How about this?" Shelby asked handing the dress to Rachel.

"I like that" Rachel asked as she took it from her mom's hand and put it on.

"Perfect" Shelby said.

By the time they got down the stairs Michael arrived.

This time, Rachel was excited to see Michael. She ran up to her uncle as soon as he came through the door.

"Hey Rach" Michael said and he picked the girl up and into his arm.

"Are you happy with your presents?" Michael asked and Rachel nodded.

"Me and Madison brought presents too" Michael explained.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

Michael put Rachel down and handed out the presents. By the time, they were handed out and the girls had shown Michael all their presents it was time for dinner.

They started with soup or pawns. Rachel only had a small amount of soup as she knew she won't be able to eat a lot.

They then moved onto their main meal. Everything was set up on the table and they just helped themselves. Shelby got Rachel's plate sorted first before getting food for herself.

They ate their main meal and they were all stuffed. They walked back to the living room and sat speaking while the children, Thomas and Michael all played snakes and ladders.

After about 45 minutes, they started to get bored.

"Shall I get pudding sorted?" Elizabeth asked and they all nodded.

Shelby and Sarah went through with Elizabeth to help her. They were all busy when the door opened.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to help" Ellie said.

"Well, we are fine. Go back and stay out of the way" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not a little girl. How come both my sisters get to help but you snap at me" Ellie said before storming out the room. Shelby sighed. She and her mother had had a similar relationship when Shelby lived at home. Their relationship improved immensely when Shelby moved out and she hoped the same would happen with her mom and Ellie.

Elizabeth finished sorting out the deserts before calling everyone into the dining room. They all sat down and started serving.

"Where is Ellie?" Thomas asked.

"Up the stairs sulking" Elizabeth said.

"Nothing new then" Thomas said.

"I'll go and get her" Shelby said. She got up and walked to her sister's room.

"Elle, come on" Shelby said and Ellie huffed before facing her sister.

"I'm not going down the stairs. I was only trying to help" Ellie cried.

"I know" Shelby said.

"Come on, mom didn't mean it" Shelby said. Ellie sighed but eventually decided to head down with her sister. They walked into the dining room and sat down.

Shelby put a hand on her sister's knee reassuringly.

They ate in almost silence. The tension was clear. Once they had finished they went back into the living room.

They spend the rest of the evening sitting speaking to each other. Emily had gotten bored and went off to play while Rachel had sat on her mom's knee listening. She loved to hear her mom speak.

They spoke well into the night and it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning before then went up to bed.

"Mom, I'm coming in with you" Rachel whispered and Shelby giggled at her daughter's bossiness.

"Okay then but just this once" Shelby said as she let her girl get in with her.

"I love you mom" Rachel said kissing her.

"This has been the best Christmas ever" Rachel said.

 **Please review :) sorry it's not that long or good, I just wanted to get it up tonight :)**


	30. Chapter 30

It was the day after Boxing Day and Shelby was taking Rachel and Ellie shopping. They just had a lazy day yesterday and Shelby thought that the shops would have been too busy. She knew they would be busy today but hoped it won't be as bad as yesterday would have been.

They clambered into the car and both Rachel and Ellie was buzzing. Shelby sighed. It was going to be a long day. It was only 10 o'clock as well. They were going into Columbus as they had a bigger shopping mall.

Once they started driving, it only took a couple of minutes before the girls were engrossed in their electronics. Shelby drove with her music on lightly.

They quickly arrived at the mall. Both of the girl's had some Christmas money that they wanted to spend. They arrived and went into Forever 21 first.

Shelby took Rachel to the girl's section while Ellie disappeared to the adult section. Rachel found some lovely dresses in the sale and Shelby found some tops that she liked for the girl.

After spending about 30 minutes, they both had their arms full of clothes and headed to the changing room. They met Ellie there who had clothes to try on too.

They spent over an hour in Forever 21 before heading to the check out.

"Shall we go for some lunch?" Shelby asked. She noticed Rachel was starting to get hungry and she was slowly getting cranky. Both Rachel and Ellie nodded and they headed to the food court.

"What do you want?" Shelby asked looking at the girls.

"Can we go to Charley's Philly steak?" Ellie asked and Shelby nodded.

"I don't want to go there" Rachel complained.

"Where do you want to go?" Shelby asked.

"The cheesecake factory" Rachel said.

"Right how about we go to Charley's Philly Steak and then go to the cheesecake factory before we go. Just don't get an ice cream or anything at Charley's Philly steak" Shelby said and both girls agreed. Shelby was glad of this as the Cheesecake factory was quite expensive.

They went into Charley's Philly Steak and got their food. Once they had eaten, their energy was back and they were speaking excitedly.

Once they had finished eating, they went back to shopping. They went to Hollister, Abercrombie and some other shops before they were getting tired.

"Right Justice and then we can go to the Cheesecake Factory" Shelby said.

"Why are we going to Justice?" Rachel asked.

"I want to get you something" Shelby said. Rachel just nodded and walked off with her mom.

Ellie disappeared deciding she wanted to go to Victoria Secrets.

They walked into Justice and went straight to the underwear area.

"So well, you are 12 now and I think you are very slightly starting to bud. It will probably still be a year or so until you start your periods but I thought maybe you could do with some new bras" Shelby said.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Em what about this?" Shelby asked holding up a softly padded bra. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, we'll take a couple of these" Shelby said picking up a few shaped padded bras. The padding was soft and light so she didn't have a problem with it.

"And some of these" Shelby said picking up some of the convertible strap bras and then convertible sport bras.

Rachel nodded. She was slightly nervous as she walked to the changing room.

Rachel put them on.

"Let me check them" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She let her mom check that they fitted.

"These seem good to me. Put this vest top on just to see what it's like with it on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She put the vest top on and it was slightly noticeably but it wasn't too bad.

"Okay, shall we buy them?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded smiling. She left really grown up wearing them.

They bought the underwear before heading back to find Ellie.

"Mom" Rachel asked and Shelby looked at her.

"Can I go to the restroom and put on my new bras?" Rachel asked blushing and Shelby smiled but nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said.

They went to the restroom and Shelby handed Rachel the bag. She was interested to see which bra the girl went for. Rachel walked into the cubicle and decided to wear the shaped bra which had the most padding. She loved it. Her top was quite tight so it was slightly more noticeable.

Rachel walked out and Shelby smiled.

"Is it comfortable" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded looking down.

They walked to Victoria Secrets and about 5 minutes later, Ellie walked out.

They headed to the cheesecake factory. The girl's told Shelby which ones they wanted before she went and got them. While Shelby was in the queue Ellie moved to sit next to Rachel.

"Did you get new bras?" Ellie whispered and Rachel nodded.

"They are padded" Rachel whispered back.

"Really" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

"I hope they aren't too padded" Ellie said.

"They aren't" Rachel said "Feel"

Ellie gently touched Rachel's chest.

"That's okay" Ellie said.

"This is the most padded one I have, I got other ones but they aren't so padded" Rachel explained and Ellie nodded.

"You are lucky to have such an amazing mom" Ellie said and Rachel nodded.

"I know, I can speak to her about anything and I don't feel awkward around her.

Shelby came with their cheesecake. They spoke as they ate before deciding to head home as they were all tired.

They got all the bags into the car and headed back home. Within 10 minutes both Ellie and Rachel were engrossed in their electronics again and Shelby had silence. She loved the silence as she drove the common journey home.

They arrived home and took all their bags to their rooms. Shelby went with Rachel and helped her unpack.

"Remember it's only a week until we go back to New York so you'll need to start packing soon" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I will" Rachel said.

"Shall we go to my bed and watch a film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They went into Shelby's room and sat on the sofa. Shelby got a blanket down for them and they snuggled in.

"I love you so much, my big girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

 **Sorry its not great. I just wanted to get it up tonight. I'm moving to university accommodation tomorrow so I don't know when I will next update :)Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the delay. I was going to do New Year but I think it would be best if I just moved onto them moving home.**

It was a couple of days after new year, Rachel and Shelby had celebrated the new year with a bang and had 3 nights of parties. New Year's Eve, they had a party at their house with lots of family and friends. Rachel really enjoyed the night especially the countdown and then all the fireworks at the end.

It was now moving day, Shelby and Rachel had spent the day previous packing all their belongings into suitcases. They managed to get everything into 3 suitcases as they left some things there for when they returned.

"Come on Rach, we need to go now" Shelby said as she walked into her daughter's room. Rachel was sat on the ground with her backpack. Shelby started to make sure that she had everything and hadn't forgotten anything important.

"Mom, I'm going to miss everyone" Rachel said sadly.

"I know sweetie, but it is for the best. We needed to get away from all the drama and now we need to live our own life. Just me and you, baby girl" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"But Auntie Sarah is still here a lot and she is living her own life" Rachel said.

"I know sweetie, but I have a life in New York, and in my life I have you" Shelby said. "We need to give it a go. If it doesn't work we can always come back in a click of a button"

Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said giving the girl a hug as she noticed tears in her eyes.

"I know it's hard but they are only a phone call away. We can come and visit them during the holidays and even just for a weekend" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I just don't like leaving people. I get scared that I won't see them again" Rachel explained.

"Of sweetie, I promise you that will not happen" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before leaning towards her mom.

Shelby sat down as she had been kneeling on her feet and couldn't keep balanced with her daughter's weight on her.

Once Shelby was on the ground, she was able to pull her daughter into her arms.

"We are really going to have to leave now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She got off her mom's knee and walked down the stairs with her backpack. Shelby quickly searched around the room to make sure the girl hadn't forgotten anything before dragging the suitcase down the stairs.

Once she got down the stairs, she helped her dad and Tony load the car. Once all the suitcases were in they said their goodbyes. Thomas and Ellie were going to be going to the airport with them as Thomas had to drive Shelby's car back and Ellie wanted to come along. They thought it might be too much for Rachel if they all went.

"Goodbye, my precious little girl. I will see you soon. You phone me when you get to New York" Elizabeth said and Rachel nodded giving her grandmother a hug. She was already crying.

"Oh baby, I love you. You keep in touch with me okay? If your mom is being mean then just come to me" Sarah said and Rachel giggled before hugging her auntie. She still couldn't stop the tears. She then hugged Michael, Tony and Emily before getting in the car with her mom.

They arrived at the airport and Thomas and Shelby took the suitcases. They got checked in and headed to security. Before going through security they ate lunch with Thomas and Ellie before they really had to go.

Rachel said goodbye to her aunt and grandad and was crying which then set Ellie off.

"Come on, baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"We best get going" Shelby said before walking away to security.

They got through security quickly and headed to the executive lounge before anyone could see them. They just sat in silence as they were both quite tired. After nearly an hour, they were told that they could board the plane. They got on and went straight to first class.

Rachel sat down at the window and looked out. She really was going to miss Ohio, she remembered back to when she first arrived here with her mom and just how terrified she was. Things have changed so much since them.

She smiled to herself and leant against her mom as if she was just checking that her mom was still there.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

It didn't take long before they were up in the air. The journey went quickly as Rachel fell asleep.

"Baby, wake up we are starting to land" Shelby said and Rachel mumbled. She was tired. It was only 4 o'clock though.

They landed and waited until everyone else was off the plane before getting off. They were ushered through security and collected their bags.

"Come on, let's get a cab" Shelby said. Rachel nodded. They stepped out the airport and the paparazzi just attacked them from no where

"Rach" Shelby said as she near enough ran to the cab. The taxi driver was quick on his feet. He grabbed the 3 suitcases from them and let them in.

Rachel was in shock. That was definitely the worse she has ever seen the paparazzi.

"Hey, it's okay you are safe now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby faced her daughter and held her until the taxi driver was finished.

"Can you go to the long way" Shelby said as she told the driver her address. The slight problem she had was too many people knew where she lived. The driver nodded and Shelby got straight onto security so she could enter the apartments through the back entrance. Once everything was sorted she informed the driver.

They arrived at the back of the complex and quickly managed to get everything inside. Shelby paid the driver and gave him almost double what she owed him for being so helpful.

They headed inside and to the elevator. Rachel was getting tired and hungry now. They arrived and Shelby had to search her bag for the keys. She knew that they were definitely in there.

"Hurry up, I need a pee" Rachel complained.

"Well, I'm looking" Shelby snapped. Rachel sighed. She just wanted to get in.

"I need to go now" Rachel said.

"Well you are 12, not 2 you can wait" Shelby snapped again.

"You are doing it on purpose" Rachel said.

"I'm not, but if you would just shut up and help maybe I will find them quicker" Shelby said.

"God" Rachel screeched before tipping the whole bag on the ground. Everything fell out.

"Rachel" Shelby screamed as she noticed her phone bounce onto the ground as well as other things. Rachel just grabbed the keys and opened the door. Shelby embarrassingly started packing everything back into the bag. She had tampons and pads in the bag too. She felt that everyone was looking at her as they walked passed.

Shelby quickly sorted out her bag and then got to work on pulling all the suitcases in. She was annoyed to see that Rachel had gone to the bathroom and just straight to her room instead of helping.

Shelby quickly checked which suitcase was Rachel's and dragged it to her room.

"Sort this out, and lose the attitude, Rae I mean it" Shelby said looking at her daughter who was lying on her bed.

"Why should I listen to you" Rachel said.

"Oi, you will not disrespect me like that. I am your mother and just because your nana isn't here doesn't mean you can speak down to me" Shelby said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, I am unpacking my stuff and I will be back to get your dirty washing in about 20 minutes and I want to see you working on getting this all away" Shelby said. She waited a minute before walking out the room. The girl still hadn't moved.

Rachel lay in bed. She was too tired and it was making her grumpy but she knew that her mom wasn't in a good mood. Rachel sat down and started sorting her clothes into two piles.

Shelby went back to her room and after unpacking both the suitcases, she instantly felt more relaxed. She felt bad for the way she had spoken to Rachel, perhaps she had been a bit harsh on the girl. Shelby walked into the bedroom and noticed the girl sitting on the ground. She did look shattered.

"Sorry, I'm not finished" Rachel said not even looking up.

"It's okay, sweetie" Shelby said as she sat down next to the girl.

"You have done a good job" Shelby said and Rachel didn't say anything.

"Rach, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, both in the corridor and in here" Shelby said and Rachel just shrugged her shoulder.

"Hey, come on we can both get a little moody sometimes" Shelby said.

"You get moody a lot" Rachel said.

"Oi cheeky" Shelby said pushing the girl gently. Rachel giggled.

"Why are you so moody today" Rachel asked.

"Ah well you see I'm on my period and it makes me a little more moody than normal" Shelby explained.

"Arg, that's horrible" Rachel said. "Is that why them paper covered thingies fell out your bag"

Shelby nodded.

"They are called tampons and pads, sweetie" Shelby said wanting the girl to have the correct terminology.

"Okay" Rachel said and didn't question it anymore. They continued getting everything sorted.

"it's getting late, I think we should have some tea" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Shall we have a carry out? I'll do a shop tomorrow" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"That would be good" Rachel said. They ordered a carry out and it didn't take long to arrive. They cuddled up on the sofa and put a film on.

"I've missed this. It's just different at nana and Papa's" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I missed this too" She said kissing the girl on the head. By the end of the film, they had finished eating and Rachel had drifted to sleep on her mom's knee.

Shelby smiled and carried the girl to bed. She was glad they had got changed into their pajamas earlier as it meant one less thing for Shelby to do. She put the girl down before going back through to get some more washing done.

 **Sorry about the delay, life has just been so busy just now. I have just started University so I don't know how often I will be able to update. It's a little rushed but hope its okay :)**


	32. Chapter 32

It was the next day and Rachel woke up in her bed. It felt weird being back home. Rachel got up and walked into her mom's room. Shelby was sleeping. Rachel smiled and walked towards her mom. Rachel climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up with her mom.

"Hello sweetie" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I have missed this so much" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I have too baby" Shelby said.

"We are going to have to get up soon though" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Just a little cuddle first, it's cold" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I know it is, I forgot to turn the heating back on" Shelby said. Shelby rubbed the girl's back and held her close.

"Come on baby" Shelby said as she stood up. Rachel followed just behind her.

"Shall we have pancakes?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She had grabbed a blanket off her mom's bed and was sitting with it draped around her as she sat at the breakfast bar.

Shelby quickly rustled up some pancakes and then put some in front of Rachel as well as herself.

"So shall we go shopping for a bit?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Then we can head over to the theatre, I'm making a surprise appearance in tonight's show. Then I will be going back. I'm going to speak about going part time" Shelby said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"So I can spend time with you silly" Shelby said.

"You don't have to" Rachel said.

"Oi, I want to spend time with you. I if I worked all the time, I would never get to see you" Shelby said.

"I'm hoping to do, Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. That means I'd have Sunday, Thursday and Tuesday with you" Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said.

"So do you want to go to a public or private middle school?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't mind" Rachel said.

"Well how about we start you off at a public middle school and then if you don't feel settled or you have any problems I'll move you to a private school" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to do any clubs?" Shelby asked.

"Singing, maybe I could dance again?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course sweetie, I'll look about and see what there is" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"Right, go and get ready sweetie and then we'll head out" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She jumped off the breakfast bar and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Once Rachel was in the shower, Shelby started to get ready as well.

Once they were both ready, they headed out to the mall.

"We are not getting a lot okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded but had a grin on her face.

"I mean it, Rach" Shelby said. "Where first?"

"Bloomingdale's" Rachel said smiling and Shelby nodded. They drove to Bloomingdale's first.

"You have expensive tastes, my darling" Shelby said.

"I must get it from my mother" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

"Mom, Mom I love this" Rachel screeched.

"Oh that's nice" Shelby said. As she looked at the fuchsia pink and lace dress the girl was holding.

"Okay, let's try it on" Shelby said finding the girl's size.

They found some more clothes that they both liked before heading to the changing room and they both went into the changing room. Rachel placed the pink and lace dress on first.

"That's lovely" Shelby said. "But you won't be able to wear this"

Shelby said pulling the girl's bra strap.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because it is see through at the back" Shelby said.

"So what would I do?" Rachel asked.

"Just wear nothing" Shelby said.

"But, I can't do that" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Shelby said.

"Because, I just can't" Rachel said.

"I would" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"Okay then" Rachel huffed.

Shelby could tell the girl was in a mood so just left her. They bought what they wanted and then headed back to the car.

"So we spend a longer time than I thought in there so we'll have to head to the theatre now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They got into the car and soon got stuck in traffic.

"Rach" Shelby said interrupting the silence and Rachel looked questioningly at her mom.

"You know that now you are wearing a bra" Shelby said and Rachel blushed.

"It doesn't mean you have to wear it all the time" Shelby said. "I don't always wear a bra, depending on the dress and I hope you never wear one to bed"

"I don't and okay" Rachel said. Shelby decided to leave the conversation as she was obviously embarrassing the girl.

They eventually arrived at the theatre and Shelby quickly went into rehearsal before getting ready. She was going to go on at the end and sing "As Long as You're Mine" and then do the rest of the show.

"We can nip you out with Kelly once I go on stage" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Her makeup was being put on when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Shelby called.

"Kelly" Rachel called.

"Now, how is my favorite girl?" Kelly said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Oh I have missed you so much, Rach. I think you have grown! I can't believe you are 12 now. Nearly a teenager. Oh Shelbs just wait till the hormones all start" Kelly said.

"Sometimes, I think they already have" Shelby muttered and Rachel pouted.

"Mom, can be so moody" Rachel complained. Kelly laughed.

"I know she can" Kelly said.

"Well, you are hardly perfect" Shelby said looking at Rachel.

They spoke for a bit longer before they were ready to go.

"So you and Rachel are going to go out as soon as I go on" Shelby said and Kelly nodded.

"I'll look after your little angel" Kelly said and Shelby nodded.

They then headed to the side of the stage. The second Shelby walked on the stage, the crowd went crazy. Rachel and Kelly ran to their seats.

"They must really like my Mom" Rachel said in shock.

They watched the rest of the show before going backstage to see Shelby. Rachel ran to her mom.

"You were so good mom" Rachel said as Shelby picked the girl up and spun her around.

"Thank you baby" Shelby said.

"Now let's get you home because I am starving" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They went home and ordered a pizza. They sat cuddled up on the sofa in their pajamas sitting eating their pizza.

"I loved just being with you today" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I loved it too" Shelby said. Rachel nodded and leant against her mom pulling the duvet to her neck. Her eyes closed as she watched the TV.

Shelby noticed the girl sleeping. She decided to finish watching the film but ended up following asleep half way through.

 **Sorry about the delay again just been working and had uni, and I apologise for it not being long. I just wanted a filler chapter, could also do with some more ideas. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry about the delay. I have been so busy at university and work. Then we had a bereavement in my family so I'm sorry for not updating.**

It was a couple of months later and Rachel and Shelby had settled back into life in New York. Rachel had started a new school and loved it. She went to dancing and singing classes, both which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Rachel, come on" Shelby shouted.

"I am" Rachel said as she got out of bed and quickly put her clothes on. She was meant to get up about 20 minutes ago.

Shelby opened the door as the girl was getting changed.

"Rachel, I woke you up 20 minutes ago" Shelby said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just really tired and couldn't get out the bed" Rachel said. She was now dressed. Shelby sighed grabbing the hairbrush.

"Bathroom now, brush your teeth" Shelby said. Shelby stood behind the girl and brushed her hair. She put it into a ponytail before they headed down the stairs and to the car.

"Erica is picking you up from school today, she will take you to dance and then to the theatre" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She liked Erica. She was 19 years old and very responsible. She was in first year of Juilliard and looked after Rachel after school twice a week and helped sometimes at the weekend.

They clambered into the car and drove to the school. Shelby stopped the car and Rachel jumped out. She walked into the school and to her classroom finding her friends on the way. She had a really good group of friends. It had been difficult at first but she quickly settled in and found a lovely group of friends. Shelby was proud of her daughter, she liked the girls she was friends with. Some of the girls in her daughter's year weren't the nicest but her daughter had been sensible enough to settle with the nicer girls.

Rachel quickly got settled in her seat. She was very academic and was thriving in school.

The school day went quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Rachel walked out of the school with her friend group. She found Erica, and her friends drifted off to find their parents and au pairs. Many of the children at Rachel's school had au pairs due to the catchment area of the school.

"So how was school?" Erica asked.

"It was school" Rachel said and Erica laughed.

"Trust me Rach, school is the best time of your life" Erica said and Rachel made a face.

"Sweetie, I mean it. I was shocked at how difficult college is" Erica said.

"Do you like it though?" Rachel asked and Erica nodded.

"I love it but it is hard" Erica said and Rachel nodded.

"Do you miss home?" Rachel asked and Erica nodded.

"A lot, sometimes I just miss getting a cuddle from my mom" Erica said. She was from Dublin Ohio and had a younger sister in Ellie's year at school which is how Shelby found out about Erica looking to earn some extra money.

"My mom would give you a cuddle if you needed one" Rachel said and Erica smiled and giggled.

"Thank you" Erica said. She loved looking after this little girl, it definitely brightened up her day.

They took Rachel to her dance class and Erica sat and watched the girl for the 2 hour class. It was very advanced and the dance school was one of the best in New York.

"Right to the theatre we go" Erica said as they jumped in the car. They drove to the theatre and Erica got into the staff car park around the back.

They quickly headed to the dressing room and found Shelby.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Shelby asked.

"It was good, well as good as school can be" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"How are you Erica?" Shelby asked.

"I'm good thank you" Erica said.

"Are you ready for your assessment next week?" Shelby asked.

"Em, I think so" Erica.

"Well if you need any help you know where I am" Shelby said.

"Thank you" Erica said smiling.

"Mom, won't you give Erica a hug if she needed one?" Rachel said and Shelby looked confused.

"Of course I would" Shelby said looking at Erica.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Erica laughed but nodded.

"She says that she misses her mom's cuddles" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"Well, she can always get a cuddle from me" Shelby said as she put her arm around Erica. She was slightly surprised when the girl cuddled her back and turned the girl around so that she had both her arms around the girl.

"Are you okay?" Shelby whispered to the girl and Erica nodded.

"Just have a lot going on with college" Erica said and Shelby nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby had to get ready. Erica and Rachel both get their work out and got to work. Erica helped Rachel when needed.

They spoke and worked for a bit longer before it was nearly show time.

"Shelby, is it okay if I head off now" Erica asked.

"Of course, sweetie" Shelby said. She walked the girl out to the door.

"Come here" Shelby said placing her arms around the girl.

"Now, any other problems just give me a text. If you need someone to talk to just call and you can come round or I'll come to you" Shelby said and Erica smiled.

"Thank you" She said. Shelby waved her off and headed back to find Rachel.

It wasn't long until the show started. Rachel was in the dressing room. She just sat on her iPad out the way. She enjoyed sitting in the dressing room but she was getting hungry so headed to the green room to get some food.

She quickly grabbed a plate full of food before going back to the dressing room.

"Where were you?" Shelby asked.

"I was just getting something to eat. I was starving" Rachel complained and Shelby nodded.

"Okay" She said.

They spoke for a bit before Shelby needed to go back to work. It didn't take long before the show was over and they quickly headed home. Shelby liked to get home as soon as possible after the show as it was late and she didn't like Rachel staying up for too long.

"Quickly" Shelby said as they headed to the car. Shelby got out the car park quickly and they headed home.

Once home, Rachel got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Shelby came through to see her. Every night that Shelby was working, she didn't feel that she spent a lot of time with her daughter so made the effort to speak to her on her own before going to bed.

Shelby climbed into bed with the girl.

"I don't want to ever leave you" Rachel said.

"What's this about?" Shelby asked as she put her arm around the girl.

"Well, I don't want to leave you like Erica did with her mom" Rachel explained.

"Sweetie, that's a little different. Erica is going to college, she wants to be on Broadway and she is a cracking singer" Shelby said.

"That's what I want to do" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Erica is doing what I had to do. It's nearly impossible to make it to Broadway without training in New York" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I suppose" She said.

"I promise to support you in whatever you choice" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. They cuddled into each other and Rachel drifted off to sleep.

Once she was sure the girl was asleep. Shelby got up and walked down the stairs to tidy up before heading to bet herself.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


	34. Chapter 34

It was finally the weekend and Shelby was looking forward to spending some time with Rachel. She was doing the matinee this afternoon but had the evening off. Shelby had ensured that the girl's dancing was during the week so that the girl could relax with her mother at the weekend.

Shelby opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. She lay peacefully in her mother's arms completely dead to the world. Every Friday, after the show, Shelby and Rachel would snuggle up in her bed and watch a film. Within about 30 minutes of the film, Rachel would always be completely asleep.

Shelby smiled and curled back in with her daughter. She closed her eyes for what felt like 2 minutes and then she felt the girl move. Shelby sighed internally, she knew the girl wouldn't sleep in for long.

"Mom" Rachel moaned.

"Sleep a bit longer" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"Mom" Rachel sighed before sitting up. "Well, I'm going to get my breakfast"

Shelby sighed, she waited a couple of minutes after Rachel got up before going down the stairs. She didn't want to leave the girl alone for too long.

Shelby walked into the kitchen where Rachel had climbed up onto the cabinet and was getting her cereal.

"Rachel, down now" Shelby said sternly.

"Sorry" Rachel said getting down. "I didn't think you were coming and I'm hungry"

Shelby sighed before sorting out the cereal for her daughter.

"What do you want to do today?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"It's completely up to you baby" Shelby said as she placed the food down in front of the girl and started playing with her hair.

"Em, can we go for a walk around central park?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled.

"I think that would be nice" Shelby said. As it was only the start of March, the weather was still cold but Shelby knew that they could just wrap up warm and a walk was something they could both do with.

"I'm away to start getting ready. You can eat up and then watch the TV for a bit" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby disappeared to have a shower. Rachel finished eating before going through to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and put the TV on.

Less than an hour later, Shelby returned completely ready with her hair and makeup sitting perfectly.

"Right, little one go and get ready" Shelby said. Rachel nodded and got up. She quickly had a shower and got changed. She knew that it was cold outside so knew to wrap up warm.

Shelby quickly started making lunch deciding they could eat it at the park. Once Rachel was ready they headed to central park.

They started walking around the park speaking and just spending time with each other.

"Shall we eat now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They found a bench and sat down to eat. Rachel was starving now.

They got a sandwich each and continued to speak to each other. Shelby loved hearing her daughter speak, it amazed her how much more confident the girl was becoming. She was growing up into a lovely girl.

They continued to walk for a bit longer before they were all starting to get tired.

"Come on sweetie, I think we should head home now, it's after 4 o'clock" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay mom" Rachel said as they headed back to the apartment.

"Do you have any homework?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I think you should get some of it done now?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She sat at the breakfast bar and got some work done.

"Mom" Rachel asked and Shelby looked up at her daughter.

"Mhh" Shelby said walking over towards the girl.

"Can you sign this?" Rachel said handing her mother a letter from behind her refusing to look at the mother.

Shelby took the letter from her daughter's hand and read it. It was a letter asking for permission to learn about sex education. Shelby sighed, of course she wanted the girl to learn about it but with Rachel's past Shelby was slightly nervous about how she would react.

"Rach, have you read the letter?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Has the teacher spoke to you about it?" Shelby asked.

"She said she can't speak about it until our parents sign the letter. Are you going to sign it?" Rachel asked.

"Em, well yes but I will speak to your teacher and explain what you have been through. If it is too much for you or bringing back any bad memories then I want you to be able to leave" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Are you happy with that?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Just remember that if you have any questions, just ask me okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I am your mother, nothing you say should be embarrassing" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I love you" Shelby said putting her arm around the little girl.

"I love you too" Rachel said resting her head against her mother's body. Rachel quickly finished her homework before watching some TV.

Shelby then started making dinner. She decided to make something quickly so decided that pasta was perfect. Shelby quickly dished up.

"Come on, Rach" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She came running through to the kitchen and jumped up onto the breakfast bar.

"Seat" Shelby said giving the girl a look. Rachel jumped down and sat down at the table where Shelby walked over with the food.

"I'm starving" Rachel said as she started eating.

"Do you like it?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded grinning.

They took their time and spoke nicely.

"Right, I want you to go and have a shower and then get into your pajamas" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She disappeared up the stairs. Shelby looked at her phone and was shocked when she noticed that it was 8:30.

Just as she put her phone down, it beeped. Shelby grabbed her phone and noticed it was Erika. Confused she opened the text.

 _Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you Shelby but is there any chance I could come round xx_

Shelby had no idea what Erica could want but she was slightly worried.

 _Hey sweetie, of course you can. What's up? Xx_

Erica was quick to reply so Shelby knew it was serious.

 _I've kind of had some bad news about my grandfather and I could really do with speaking to someone xx_

Shelby nodded. Her heart bled for the poor girl.

 _Do you need picked up? You can stay the night if it's easier sweetie, I understand how hard this must be xx_

 _Thank you Shelby, it's okay, I'll just walk over just now. Are you sure it's okay?xx_

 _Of course sweetie, don't worry about it, we all need a hug every now and again xx_

Shelby quickly got changed into sweats. She wanted to be comfortable especially as she didn't know what state Erica was going to be in.

It was long before there was a knock at the door. Shelby opened the door and noticed the young 18 year old standing with sweats and a hoodie on. Shelby opened her arms and the girl collapsed into her arms. Erica broke down into the woman's arms.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said holding the young girl up. Shelby guided them both inside and sat then both down on the sofa.

"Thank you so much for letting me come around. I'm sorry" Erica said.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about" Shelby said as she rubbed the girl's back. Shelby continued to hold the girl until she had calmed down a bit more.

"They don't think he is going to make it to Monday" Erica mumbled.

"Oh sweetie, is there any way you can go home?" Shelby said. Erica shook her head.

"I don't have the money" She said. Shelby knew that Erica's parents tried to support the girl financially as well as they could but New York was expensive.

"Sweetie, I'll book your flights" Shelby said.

"You don't need to" Erica said and Shelby shook her head.

"I want to, you need to be at home. You have been amazing these past few months, I at least owe you this" Shelby said.

"Thank you so much Shelby" Erica said and Shelby smiled.

"Let me go and grab my laptop and we'll get them booked for tomorrow morning. I'll take you" Shelby said.

"Are you sure? I can get a taxi?" Erica explained and Shelby shook her head.

They quickly got the flight booked before snuggling down on the sofa.

"Where is Rachel?" Erica asked.

"She is just having a shower. You know what that girl is like, she will be in a world of her own" Shelby explained and Erica giggled.

They spoke for a bit longer, Erica spoke about her grandfather and about what she had found out so far. Shelby listened to the girl and this helped her a lot. Just speaking out loud made things seem easier. Her grandfather had been ill for a while but they hadn't expected it to deteriorate so quickly.

Rachel came through.

"What's Erica doing here" Rachel asked.

"Erica just needs a hug and someone to talk to" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She walked over to her babysitter and gave her a hug.

"My momma will look after you" Rachel said and Erica smiled.

"Thank you sweetie" Erica said.

"I'm going to bed now" Rachel said and Shelby nodded giving the girl on the head.

"Go to my bedroom" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"She doesn't have to, I'll sleep on the sofa" Erica said and Shelby shook her head.

"Nonsense. She loves it" Shelby said and Erica smiled. They spoke for a bit longer before heading off to bed.

"Sweetie, if you can't get to sleep or wake up you know where I am. I don't mind if you wake me up to chat or because you need a hug, okay?" Shelby said and Erica nodded.

"Thank you Shelby" Erica said. Shelby gave the girl a big hug before they headed to their separate rooms.

 **Sorry for the delay, University has just been crazy. Hope this is okay, I took this idea from something which happened to me. In October, my gran was very ill and we knew that she didn't have long left. I was at university and knew that I had just seen her for the last time. I was emotional but I don't like crying to anyone or telling anyone what is going on. I ended up having an internal meltdown at dancing and ended up leaving. One of the older girls came to my flat and spoke to me and well basically was like what Shelby was like with Erica with me. She was there for me at all times of the day/night and helped me grieve my grandma's death.**


	35. Chapter 35

It was the following morning and everyone in the Corcoran household were up early. Rachel had spent the whole night sleeping with Shelby and the woman had woken her up after she had returned from her shower.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked.

"We are taking Erica to the airport" Shelby explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because her grandad isn't very well and she needs to go back to Ohio to see him" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"What's wrong with her grandad" Rachel asked.

"He just isn't very well and they don't think he has long left. Now, don't go asking Erica any questions just give her time" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I'll go and check that Erica is up so that you can get changed" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby left the room and headed to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah" Erica called.

"Hey" Shelby said walking in "how are you feeling?"

Erica stood up.

"Better, thank you so much for this" Erica said.

"Hey, it's no problem. Come here" Shelby said opening her arms. Erica smiled and stepped into the older woman's opened arms.

"Do you want to come and get a coffee or something for your breakfast?" Shelby asked. Erica nodded and followed the woman.

"Rach, go and get changed" Shelby shouted. Rachel nodded and ran to her room. She quickly got changed before walking into the kitchen. She noticed Erica nursing a cup of coffee next to her mum.

She jumped onto her babysitters lap and leant towards her.

"Oh thanks, Rach" Erica said cuddling the girl back. Rachel didn't say anything but Erica knew that Shelby had spoken to Rachel.

They quickly finished their coffees before heading to the car.

"Do you need to stop at your flat for anything?" Shelby asked and Erica shook her head.

"It's okay thank you" Erica said.

They quickly arrived at the airport and Shelby and Rachel stayed with Erica until they were at security.

"Listen sweetie, text me whenever is needed. If you need anything at all just text, anytime I'll be there" Shelby explained giving the girl another hug.

"Thank you so much" Erica whispered to Shelby.

"Don't worry sweetie" Shelby said holding the girl closer to her.

Erica quickly said goodbye to Rachel before heading through security.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Come on then" Shelby said and they headed back to the car.

"Shall we go back home or do you want to do something?" Shelby asked and Lexi shrugged.

"Well it's 9 o'clock now so I don't mind if we go back home for a bit and then go out later" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"What would you like to do?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged. Shelby looked at the girl, she had been very quiet all day.

They arrived home and Rachel ran up to her bedroom. Shelby sighed. She grabbed her laptop and started going through her emails.

After about an hour or so, she realized that someone else was in the room. She turned around and noticed Rachel.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"Come here" Shelby said when the girl didn't move. Rachel hesitated before moving. Shelby placed her laptop on the table before opening her arms. Rachel dived into her arms.

"Hey sweetie" Shelby said as she held the girl as close to her as possible.

"What's the matter baby?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"I just want a cuddle" Rachel mumbled.

"Of course you can have a hug" Shelby said as she continued to hold the girl.

"So, I received an email from an old director that I know" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"She is looked for children to be part of a musical" Shelby said and Rachel's eyes shoot up.

"Can I audition?" Rachel asked "I'd really like to, please mom?" Rachel said.

"You don't even know what the musical is" Shelby said laughing.

"I don't care" Rachel said.

"It's Matilda" Shelby said and Rachel screamed.

"Can I audition for Matilda?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled.

"Well, she did actually recommend that you audition for Matilda. She has heard you sing and said you were really good but you have to understand that you wouldn't be able to be Matilda for a long time. You are only a couple of inches below the maximum height and they are very strict about that. Also you are getting older, okay" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I would really like that" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"So you have a couple of options for songs, would you like to have a little practice?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"So these are the options" Shelby said showing Rachel the list. It considered of songs such as "Maybe" from Annie, "Truly Scrumptious" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, "Perfect Nanny" for Mary Poppins and "Somewhere out there"

"You also need to sing part of one of the songs from the musical" Shelby explained. "What one do you like best? Shall we try them all?"

Rachel nodded. After practicing them all, they decided that "Somewhere Out There" was best for Rachel's voice.

"So shall we watch Matilda the musical so you understand what is going on" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They found the UK musical on Youtube and sat watching it.

"Shall we practice Naughty or maybe Quiet would be better?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Quiet" Rachel said. Rachel loved having her mum teach her. Rachel sang both songs a couple of times.

"Mom, do you think I'll be able to do this?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"I have every confidence in you, baby girl" Shelby said placing her hands around the girl's waist who was in front of her.

"I love you mom" Rachel said giving her mom a massive hug. They practiced for a bit longer before Rachel became tired.

"When is the audition?" Rachel asked.

"Em, on Friday" Shelby said and Rachel was shocked.

"Mom, that is in 5 days" Rachel cried.

"Sweetie, you are fine" Shelby said. "I will help you, I promise. You know both the songs amazingly and now you just need to learn the small script. You will nail it sweetie"

Rachel nodded.

"Shall we watch Matilda the movie now?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded smiling.

They snuggled down and watched the film. Shelby looked at the cook and noticed that it was nearly 6 o'clock.

"Shall we go out for dinner?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I think we need to celebrate my baby girl getting her first audition" Shelby shrieked and Rachel nodded showing her show business one million watt smile.

"That's my baby girl" Shelby said as they got into the car. They drove to a small local restaurant which both Shelby and Rachel loved. They quickly ordered the food and Rachel was still buzzing from earlier. She spoke about Matilda, about school and about anything that she could think of. Shelby smiled listening to the girl rambling on.

Once they finished their main meal, they had desert before Rachel looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Come on let's get you home" Shelby said and Rachel nodded following her mom. They quickly arrived home and Rachel was already sleeping. Shelby carried the girl up to bed and changed her into her pyjamas.

"Your room please" Rachel said and Shelby shook her head.

"Mommy, please" Rachel cried and Shelby sighed. She wasn't in the mood for fighting tonight.

"Fine but only tonight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Shelby quickly put the girl down on her bed before getting changed herself and also clambering into bed.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry it is a bit rushed at the end. I also apologize for the delay. I have finished uni now so I will try to update more regularly. Please review and tell me what you think :) I appreciate any ideas you have**


	36. Chapter 36

It was Friday and Rachel could barely sit still. She had woken up at 5:30 that morning and had come pounding towards Shelby.

"Mom, it's time to get up" Rachel shouted.

"Baby, it's only 5:30" Shelby mumbled.

"But I need to practice" Rachel explained.

Shelby sighed still not opening her eyes.

"I need to practice, what if I forget my lines, what if I forget the song. Mom, mom help me I need to warm up" Rachel rambled on. "Mom, I need to warm up NOWWWWW!"

"Rachel" Shelby shouted. The girl shut up and looked at her mum in shook.

"You need to calm down" Shelby said. "That shouting isn't going to do anything other than damage your vocal cords"

Rachel nodded.

"Now, we will get up at a more reasonable time of 6:45. I understand you need to practice and that you are nervous but you have a long day. Try to get some more sleep" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She lay down next to her mom and closed her eyes. Snuggling into her mom's chest.

Rachel surprisingly managed to drift off to sleep. She then woke up to her mom shaking her gently.

"Come on sweetie, you need to have a shower" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"But" She said.

"Sweetie, you want to look your best for the producers don't you?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She quickly jumped out of the bed and into her mom's bedroom. Shelby disappeared down the stairs and made breakfast for the pair of them as well as making sandwiches and other snacks which would last them bother the whole day.

"Rach, come down the stairs once you have had your shower" Shelby shouted and Rachel came pounding down the stairs.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to eat your breakfast before I'll dry and straighten your hair" Shelby explained. Rachel nodded and sat down. She started eating her pancakes.

"So how are you feeling about today?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"It's okay to be nervous" Shelby said. "It often helps you preform even better"

Rachel nodded. Once she had finished eating, they both went up the stairs and Shelby helped the girl dry and straighten her hair.

"Mom, can I get some makeup?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Only a little, to make your eyes look even bigger on the stage" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She let her mom put some makeup on her before trying to decide what to wear.

"Mom, what should I wear?" Rachel asked.

"What about this dress?" Shelby said grabbing a casual but formal black dress. Rachel nodded. She quickly put on her panties and bra before spraying herself with deodorant and putting the dress on.

"You look amazing, baby girl" Shelby said before she looked at her watch.

"Well we best head off now" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She grabbed the bag of food that her mom had made and then headed to the car. Shelby followed with her large bag.

They climbed into the car and headed to theatre. Luckily it was less than a half an hour drive. They soon arrived at the theatre and everyone was taken to a room where they were given time to get ready.

About half an hour later, all the girls were taken to one room while the parents went down to the audience of the theatre.

Shelby walked down the stairs and into the audience. She placed her bag down before hearing someone shout her name.

"Shelby" Someone shouted. Shelby turned around and walked over to her friend.

"Hello" Shelby said smiling.

"Ah is mini Corcoran auditioning today?" he asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said.

"Well, don't say her name because otherwise that would be unfair" He said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, we do not cheat" Shelby said.

They spoke for a bit longer before they went back to their seats. It was in alphabetical order so Shelby hated hearing her daughter being called "Rachel Berry" and knew that it was something she needed to change.

Rachel was one of the first 10 to perform. First of all she stepped forward and sang "Somewhere out there". She sang is perfect, looking as innocent as she could and she managed it perfectly. Shelby was glad they picked this song as she didn't want the producers thinking Rachel was too old to be Matilda. Once she finished that she sang "Quiet" which again she managed very well adding in actions and movement to show her understanding and emotion of the song.

Shelby was bursting with proud, she couldn't believe what a performer her daughter was. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Once her daughter had finished performing her two songs, Shelby quickly got her emotions into check before the parents of the first 10 children were called over. The producer spoke to them to explain that their child would join them in the audience but they were not to leave. At the end of all the children's audition only 20 would get through to the next stage which was where the acting came in and the children would complete a dance workshop.

Shelby nodded desperate to see her daughter.

"Oh Shelby, I know exactly who Mini Corcoran is. She is the splitting image of you, the little darling" the producer said and Shelby smiled.

"She certainly is" Shelby said. She spoke to the producer before noticing the girl's filtering in. Rachel noticed her mom and went pounding towards her.

"Oh you were amazing baby" Shelby said as she picked the girl up.

"You were very good, Rachel" The producer said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" She said shyly.

They spoke for a bit longer before going to sit down. They went back to their seats and got something to eat. Rachel was quite quiet.

"You okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Come here" Shelby said opening her arms. Rachel walked over to Shelby and sat down on her knee.

"I have no words to explain how proud of you I am" Shelby said. "You are the best daughter I could wish for and it's crazy how much you have grown recently"

Rachel smiled and snuggled closer to her mom. She listened quietly to all of the other girls singing. Then it was lunchtime. After lunch, they called out the top 20 girls. Rachel was ecstatic to find out that she was only of the top 20. She followed the other girls and then all delivered the scene which they had been practicing.

They were then taught a dance. The whole dance workshop took place on the stage and Shelby carefully watched her daughter ensuring that all of her technique was nothing less than perfect.

Once the dance workshop was completed, the girls went back down with their parents. They were then told that the 4 final Matilda's would be contacted by Monday evening. If they were not successful, they would be advised on their next steps such as auditioning or receiving a position as one of the other children.

The children all nodded before disappearing. It was nearly 7 o'clock by the time they arrived back at the condo. Shelby quickly threw together some leftovers and heated them up before sitting at the table next to the girl.

"Mom, did I do good today?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Oh baby girl, you did better than good" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel headed off to bed. Shelby was surprised as it was only 9 o'clock and recently Rachel had been putting up a bit of a fight about going to bed. Shelby left the girl for 15 minutes to get settled before heading up to kiss her daughter good night kiss.

"I love you baby, I am so proud of you" Shelby said giving the girl a kiss and then tucking her in.

"Night mom" Rachel said before closing her eyes. She was tired and quickly fell asleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) I didn't get many reviews last time so I would really appreciate if people could review this chapter please :)**


	37. Chapter 37

It was finally Monday and it had been the longest weekend of Shelby's life. She just wanted to know what was going on with the musical. She was slightly nervous as Rachel was already 12. They would not take anyone older but she was still small.

"Mom, do I have to go to school today?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"You are not getting the day off school just because you are waiting to hear about an audition" Shelby said rolling her eyes and Rachel huffed but ran off to her bedroom to get changed nonetheless.

"Rach, we need to leave now" Shelby shouted after 20 minutes. Surely the girl would be nearly ready now. She came bonding down the stairs.

"Walk, we don't want you falling and hurting yourself" Shelby explained and Rachel sighed but walked down the last 5 steps.

They got into the car and all was silent.

"Mom, what will happen if I don't get the part?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, you will either audition for a part as one of the other children or we can look for something else for you to audition for. Sweetie, I have audition for a lot of things and I didn't get them all. You have to learn to take criticism as a performer" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She was really nervous about this now.

"Baby, if you don't get the part, it is not the end of the world" Shelby said "You will still be the same Rachel as you have always been to me"

Rachel nodded, they soon arrived at school and she jumped out before running off to class.

The school day seemed to drag for Rachel. She just wanted it to be the end of the day. After lunch, she walked into the classroom hoping that it would be a quick afternoon.

"So class, today we are going to be starting our Sex Education topic" The teacher explained and Rachel groaned. She was not in the mood for this.

"So let's start at the very beginning of life. How are babies made?" The teacher said. Rachel sat quietly.

"Now, I am going to show you this video" The teacher said as she played a video of two cartoon people having sex. Rachel was confused. These people were happy, they were giggling and making moaning sounds. That's not what it is like. She zoomed out on the teacher speaking. All she could think about was her dad and Russell. She looked around and everything was going blurry. She needed to get out of there. Out of nowhere, Rachel stood up and ran out of the room. She ran to the toilets completely unsure of where else to go.

Her heart was pounding but no tears were falling. She held her hands on the sinks and took a deep breath. She tried to control herself about 15 minutes, she was in more control and splashed water in her face.

"Are you okay now, Rachel?" Miss Smith asked and Rachel nodded. The teacher was aware of the past experiences that Rachel had gone through. She had finished teaching and left the class with a worksheet and assistant to go and see to the girl. She didn't want an assistant to deal with Rachel was they didn't understand what had happened.

"I just want my mom" Rachel said allowing a couple of tears to slip down her face. Miss Smith looked at the girl, she wanted to get the girl back into the classroom but she could tell the girl was embarrassed and upset, maybe she just needed to go and speak through everything with her mom.

Miss Smith nodded and they walked through the school and to the office. Miss Smith quickly phoned Shelby and asked if the woman would come and pick Rachel up. She walked into the other room and quickly explained what had happened and was only too willing to come and pick the girl up.

She arrived within 15 minutes and Rachel quickly walked over to her mother and nuzzled her head against her mother's stomach.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said as she guided the girl to the car. "We'll speak once we get home"

Rachel didn't say anything the whole way home. They arrived home and Rachel attempted to run up the stairs.

"Not so fast" Shelby said and with one movement she had pulled her daughter into her arms and guided them over to the sofa. She just sat down and pulled the petite girl onto her knee and held her. She mumbled softly to the girl tell her how brave she had been and how much she loved her.

"Are you ready to talk?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"What brought it on?" Shelby asked softly.

"We had to watch a film. They were having sex but they were happy and I just don't get it" Rachel said. "It made me remember my dad and Russell"

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said. "I know that it is hard to understand but sex is a nice thing for adults. They enjoy it and it shows that they love each other a lot"

Shelby really didn't know how to explain this to her daughter. Rachel nodded, she was starting to understand her mom but it was still hard.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel ended up in her mom's arms resting her eyes. The girl drifted off to sleep. Shelby only let the girl sleep for an hour before waking her up.

"Up you get sweetie, or you will not sleep tonight" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Oh, I got an email for the producer of Matilda but I didn't want to open it until you got here" Shelby explained and Rachel's eyes opened wide.

"Can we open it now?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said as she grabbed her phone. She opened her emails and gave the phone to Rachel.

"Remember that I love you no matter what" Shelby said kissing the girl's head. She read the email above her daughter's head. Rachel smiled.

"Mom" She said smiling.

"I am so proud of you baby" Shelby said showering the girl in kisses.

"What does it mean?" Rachel as she read further down.

"So you have a workshop on Thursday with the main director. Then on Monday you will start rehearsals for 5 weeks. The rehearsals for children are every day after school 3-9 and then all day Saturday 9-9 but this may change depending on if you are needed" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"You do realize that you are going to be really tired" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I am so proud of you baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Can we watch Matilda again?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" She said as they put the video on which was the UK version of Matilda the Musical.

After it ended, Shelby started making dinner which Rachel offered to help with.

"Mom, can I call Nana and Papa?" Rachel asked after dinner and Shelby nodded. After telling her Nana and Papa the good news, she moved onto both her aunts and even her uncle.

After she had called all her family, she decided that she was tired.

"Mom, can I go to bed?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course, sweetie" Shelby said and she gave the girl a hug.

"I can't explain how proud of you, I am" Shelby said kissing the girl before allowing her to go up to bed. Shelby followed about 15 minutes later to kiss the girl good night. She quickly kissed the girl on the head as she noticed that Rachel was already sleeping.

Shelby disappeared down the stairs and went up to bed not long later.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) I would love more reviews**


	38. Chapter 38

It was early Thursday morning and Shelby was interrupted which the sound of screaming for the 3rd night in a row. Quickly she got out of bed and walked to her to daughter's room and opened the door. As expected her daughter was thrashing about.

"Oh baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arm and trying to wake the girl up. It took her a while before the girl woke up.

"Momma" Rachel cried.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said holding the girl as close to her chest as was humanly possible.

"Let's go to my room" Shelby said as she picked the petite girl up and carried her to her room.

Once in Shelby's room, Shelby was able to lay down and pulled the girl into her chest.

She mumbled reassuring words to her daughter and looked down at the girl whose bright brown eyes were now wide open.

"Momma's got you" Shelby mumbled. Rachel nodded and placed her hand on her mother's chest. Shelby pulled the girl on top of her. She knew that the girl liked this. She lay on her back with their stomach's touching and she played with her daughter's hair softly until she noticed Rachel drifting off to a calmer sleep.

Shelby moved the girl onto the duvet and turned around to hold the girl close to her.

Shelby felt like she had only just closed her eyes and then she opened them again only to notice that her alarm was going off. Shelby sighed before getting up. She quickly got up and sorted out breakfast for the little girl before heading back up the stairs to wake her.

She walked into her bedroom and felt horrible waking her daughter up. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girl.

"Come on baby, it's time to wake up" Shelby said as she softly shook her daughter awake.

"Momma" Rachel complained.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said taking the cover off the girl. Rachel slowly got up. She then started getting ready for school.

Luckily, the school day went quickly for Rachel and she was quick in getting out of school. Today, she had her first rehearsal with the cast of Matilda. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She climbed into her mom's car.

"Are you ready for this?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They spoke about Rachel's day and her mood had improved a lot since the morning.

They soon arrived at the theatre and got out. Rachel ran into the changing room and all of the mothers were allowed in the audience. The workshop was going to take place on the stage and consisted of about 40 children. The 4 Matilda's were all placed at the front.

They quickly got warmed up and then moved onto warming up their voices.

The director and assistants all walked around. Shelby noticed one of the assistants and hoped it wasn't how she thought it was. She had heard about him and accordingly he was horrible. One of her friends had said that he had made 3 grown men cry. Surely it wasn't him, it wouldn't be fair on the children.

They quickly learnt the words to one of the songs and started singing.

"You in the second row, second from stage left. Learn the words, it not difficult" He shouted and Shelby jumped.

"Same as third row, fourth from stage right" He shouted again. He continued to shout at the children singling them out. Shelby was nervous as to how Rachel would react if he singled her out. Some of the younger children started to get upset and some of them were starting to cry.

"Right, we are now moving onto dancing" The director shouted. Shelby was relieved. The girl had managed to get through the singing workshop without an issue and Shelby felt that the girl's dance technique was stronger than her singing.

"Actually, take a 20 minute break and then come back on stage" The director said changing her mind.

Rachel quickly jumped down and ran over to her mom to get a drink.

"I'm starving" Rachel whispered slightly embarrassed. She wasn't sure why but her mom was speaking to other mom's and it felt weird.

"No problem sweetie, it is nearly 6 o'clock of course you will be hungry" Shelby said as she went into her bag and handed the girl a sandwich.

"Look everyone else is eating too" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Are you enjoying it?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Is the assistant a bit scary?" Shelby whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Don't worry about it, you will get people like that in show business but you just need to keep your head held high" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded as she continued to eat her food in silence. They spoke to all of the other mothers before the girls had to go back onto the stage.

"What do you think about the assistant?" One of the mom's asked Shelby. "I heard your daughter say she was a bit scared of him"

Shelby nodded.

"I have heard of him before and I know that he has made grown men cry. I'm hoping he goes soft on the children" Shelby explained and the other mothers nodded.

They started the dance workshop and they quickly learnt the dance. They zoomed through it and it was clear that the children couldn't remember it.

"Right, I want you doing the dance in group of 4" He said.

"My four Matildas first" He shouted. Rachel nervously stepped forward. She was shaking but managed the dance. She managed the whole dance while others did not.

"That was horrific. You are meant to be the best. The best in America and look at that. It was horrific, only one of you managed to complete the whole dance and don't think you'll get off lightly, young lady because the technique was dreadful, flexed feet and all" He shouted at them all before walking over to Rachel and pointing at her.

"Right, I don't actually want to see anyone else dance. This is it over for today" He shouted and all the children looked at each other.

"Right, good job today guys. I will email you the next rehearsal dates" The director explained.

Rachel was quick to run down the stairs and flopped straight into her mother's arms.

"Hey" Shelby said before hearing her daughter cry into her.

"Rach, you did amazing. You don't need to cry sweetie, you did amazing. That guy was just looking for something to moan at" Shelby said.

"Come on, let's get home and we will take tonight" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They gathered everything together and were just heading out when they banged into the assistant.

"Ah, Shelby Corcoran?" The assistant asked and Shelby nodded.

"Mark Johnston" The assistant said and shook Shelby's hand.

"I didn't realize this was your daughter, one of our Matildas" Mark said and Shelby nodded.

"Well done, Rachel you did very well today" Mark said and Rachel smiled nervously.

"Thank you" She mumbled.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading home. They arrived home and Rachel quickly had a shower before getting ready for bed.

She climbed into bed because she was tired and Shelby came in to tuck her in.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Mark just has a hard shell. He said you were very good though" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I feel better now because I know that he thinks I am good" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel drifted off to sleep in Shelby's arms. Shelby moved from underneath her daughter and walked down the stairs.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) I'd really appreciate any ideas people have :)**


	39. Chapter 39

It was late Sunday night and Rachel and Shelby were sitting watching TV. Shelby noticed a text come up on her phone and looked at it. She noticed that it was Erica. She was now back in the city after the death of her grandfather and was asking when Shelby needed her this week.

Shelby quickly texted the girl asking her to nip around if she could. Erica quickly replied saying she would be over in 5 minutes.

"Right, Erica is coming over. You can quickly see her but then I want you to go to bed okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Will you come and tuck me in after she leaves?" Rachel asked quietly and Shelby nodded.

"Of course I will but I want you to try to go to sleep. Even if you are asleep I will still tuck you in" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They sat down for a bit longer before the doorbell rang. Shelby went and answered it knowing that it would be Erica.

"Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" Shelby asked pulling the girl into her chest.

"I'm good, thank you for everything you did for me earlier" Erica said quietly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I knew that you just needed to get home" Shelby explained and Erica nodded. Shelby looked at the little girl she looked so young. She pulled the girl into her arms again and just held her. Erica held onto the older woman for a bit before pulling away softly as she heard Rachel enter the room. She knew what was going on. Her mom had told her about Erica's grandad.

"Hey sweetie" Erica said as Rachel walked over to her and hugged her babysitter.

"Did Mom tell you my news?" Rachel asked and Erica shook her head.

"I auditioned for Matilda which is going to be on Broadway and I got the part of one of the Matildas" Rachel explained and Erica smiled.

"Well done, sweetie" Erica said hugging the girl even tighter. "You are going to be amazing"

Rachel smiled.

"I have to go to bed now but I wanted to see you first" Rachel explained and Erica smiled and kissed the girl on the head.

"Do you mind if I go and tuck her in? She will never sleep if I don't" Shelby asked.

"It's fine" Erica said as Shelby walked out the room.

"Sit down and get comfortable" Shelby shouted back to Erica as she walked along the hall to Rachel's room. She waited patiently for the girl to come back from the bathroom.

"Mom" Rachel said surprised.

"I am going to quickly tuck you in and then go and speak to Erica" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby helped the girl into bed and kissed the girl before waiting until the girl was comfortable before leaving the room.

Shelby returned and sat down next to Erica. She had grabbed a copy of the girl's rehearsal schedule from her room and handed it to the girl.

"Rachel has rehearsal 3-9 most days after school. Do you mind taking her to the rehearsal? Don't worry about staying for them, you can do whatever you want and I will still pay you the same as I have been paying you previously" Shelby explained and Erica nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Erica left and headed back home.

Shelby sat up doing some work before heading to bed herself. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Monday's were always difficult.

The next morning came far too quickly for Shelby's liking. Her alarm went off and she put it on snooze. When it went off again, she sighed knowing that she was going to need to get up. She quickly jumped in the shower and washed herself before heading through to wake her daughter up.

"Rach" Shelby said shaking the girl.

"Mom" Rachel mumbled before turning around.

"You need to get up baby" Shelby explained. After some more coaxing, Shelby managed to get the girl up.

"Get dressed and then come down to the kitchen for breakfast" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby disappeared into the kitchen and quickly made pancakes. She tried to always make pancakes or waffles for the girl on a Monday because she knew the girl would be cranky.

Rachel came stumbled down the hallway. She sat down and quietly ate her breakfast without speaking. Once she was finished she stood up.

"Go and brush your teeth and then we are leaving" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She disappeared up the stairs and sorted herself out. Rachel then walked down the stairs and straight to Shelby's car. Shelby knew not to speak to the girl because she was tired. She was like this every Monday no matter what time she went to bed the previous night.

Shelby quickly dropped the girl off and called after her.

"Rach, remember Erica is picking you up tonight" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She went to school and was glad that it went quickly. Before she knew it, it was the end of the day and she walked out of school and noticed Erica.

"Come on then, Missy let's get you to rehearsal" Erica explained.

"Will you stay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Do you want me to?" Erica asked and Rachel nodded.

"Sure then, I have brought work with me" Erica explained and Rachel smiled. She was slightly nervous about rehearsal after Thursday.

Then got started on rehearsal quickly and Rachel was so relieved that Mark wasn't there. She felt so much more relaxed and felt that she had learnt so much more.

The rehearsal went on forever but luckily they were given a 30 minute break for lunch. Erica and Rachel went to a lovely café and got something to eat before they headed back to the rehearsal. Shelby spoke to Rachel quickly on the phone before she had to perform.

The rehearsal finished at exactly 9 o'clock and Erica and Rachel headed home. Rachel was just getting ready for bed when Shelby walked in. Shelby thanked the teenager before allowing her to leave and going to check on her daughter. She laughed when she noticed that her daughter was already asleep. She kissed the girl on the head before going to bed herself.

 **Hope this is okay :) I'm going on holiday to America and Canada for 3 weeks and I won't have my laptop with me. I don't know when I will next update but it should be quite soon after I get back. Please review :)**


End file.
